TypeMask
by hyperomegasonic26
Summary: What happens when a scientist decides to test an invention to duplicate things in an old mask created to cause nothing but chaos and mischievous and ends up involving the heroes of Tsukihime, Kara no Kyoukai and Fate/stay night this new confusion? Read this story to find out. This event takes place after the events of Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code.
1. Introduction Chapter

**Information to understand the story of Type-Mask**

I decide to write this part to show some facts that show how this story takes place one month after the events of Melty Blood Actresss Again Current Code:

* * *

**Melty Blood**

- The story of Melty Blood takes place more than one year after the events of Tsukhime (ten months), following the the normal ending of Yumizuka Satsuka's route not released (possible to the Tsukihime Remake). The event takes place in August, one month after the events of Kagetsu Tohya.  
- The ending that follows the outcome of the game is when Wallachia/TATARI is defeated by Sion Eltnam Altasia and killed by Tohno Shiki.  
- When Wallachia was killed by Shiki Tohno, a part of the blood of Sion (containing a part of your soul) has been sucked for Zepia Eltnam Oberon three years ago, managed to take control of the Reality Marble of Zepia and became the new 13th Dead Apostle Ancestor.

**Melty Blood ReACT**

- The story takes place probably a few weeks after the death of Wallachia. Aozaki Aoko somehow use the remains of Zepia Eltnam Oberon (which contains the power to TATARI), combined with the suppressed personality of Len in order to create White Len. But the new family does not get well with the magus and use their skills combined with the power of TATARI, to perform the second Hologram Summer in Misaki. Both White Len and Aoko possibly were defeated by Len and Arcueid respectively.  
- Arcueid after defeating Aozaki Aoko, gets to the guardianship of White Len for a while.  
- Of all the TATARI copies created by White Len, Nrvnqsr Chaos was in my opinion, was the only one who remained in the living world, even with the Reality Marble Tatari being disabled. One theory is that Nrvnqsr Chaos absorbed into your Chaos, several animals during the second Hologram Summer and now use the Mana absorbed these animals to maintain their existence, hiding and being hunted by Ciel. And as White Len revealed itself in Nrvnqsr Chaos's Story Mode, she not remembers for invoked Nrvnqsr Chaos with his TATARI.

**Melty Blood Act Cadenza**

- None of the Story Modes of characters in this game are to the chronological story of Melty Blood, only three story modes of three characters are considered chronologically and go after the events of Melty Blood ReACT and before the events of Melty Blood Actress Again:

Neco-Arc  
White Len  
Neco-Arc Chaos Special Route (where he faces Neco Chaos Black G666)

**Melty Blood Actress Again and Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code**

- The story takes place exactly one year after the death of Wallachia in Melty Blood (in August) and after the events in Melty Blood ReACT and the minor events in Melty Blood Act Cadenza. Dust of Osiris, the new master of TATARI, appears in Misaki without anyone has done even a rumor to her appear.  
- Dust of Osiris erases the memories of all who knew Sion (Shiki, Arcueid, Ciel, Akiha, Hisui and Kohaku), except the true Sion, Aoko, Len, Satsuki, Mech-Hisui, White Len, Nrvnqsr Chaos, Shiki Nanaya, Miyako Arima, Neco-Arc and Neco-Arc Chaos. She revived Wallachia to recreate the first Hologram Summer and adds Riesbyfe, Roa and Kishima Kouma (now making its first appearance on the chronological story of Melty Blood) in the cast to perform the reperformance this event.  
- The endings that considered as chronologic to me in this game are just three:

Tohno Shiki (when he kills Dust of Osiris)  
Sion Eltnam Atlasia (when she maintain the existence of Riesbyfe)  
Yumizuka Satsuki (when she, Sion and Riesbyfe are living together in the streets of Miskai)

- Hisui, Tohno Shiki Boss Rush Story Mode, Riesbyfe Stridberg Current Code, Seifuku Akiha, Neco-Arc Arcade Route, Neco-Arc Chaos, Neco & Mech and Kohaku & Mech are the only characters who have story-modes that take place after the death of Dust of Osiris. Already with the rest of story-modes of other characters not mentioned, take place during the TATARI run by Dust of Osiris, which is the reperformance of Hologram Summer of Night of Wallachia/TATARI in Misaki.

- The reason of why Ryougi Shiki to be in the story of Melty Blood Actress Again is revealed by in their own ending. She was probably invoked as a Counter Guardian by Counter Force (Alaya makes Ryougi Shiki think she's just dreaming the whole event) to eliminate Crimson Moon, who is Arcueid awakened as Archetype: Earth. Because the threat of Dust of Osiris to destroy all life on Earth, Gaia must have given strength to Archetype: Earth to possess the body of Arcueid for the first time to stop the entity and Alaya, by feeling that the awakening of Archetype: Earth could also revive Crimson Moon within her and can destroy humanity, sent Ryougi Shiki to eliminate the last True Ancestor of existence to ensure that Crimson Moon never return to the world human and threaten the humanity again.

- The Ryougi Shiki invoked by Counter Force in Melty Blood Actress Again is Ryougi Shiki of August 1999 (after the events of Kara no Kyoukai Epilogue), two years before the events of Melty Blood Actress Again. What completely explain why the characters of Kara no Kyoukai and the characters of Tsukihime could not find each other. The events of Kara no Kyoukai and the events of Tsukihime and Fate does not take place in alternate realities, but in the same world and in different periods of time (years to be exact).

**Fate/tiger colosseum and Fate/tiger colosseum UPPER**

During the game Fate/tiger colosseum and Fate/tiger colosseum UPPER, Taiga Fujimura apparently created the Tiger's Holy Grail, a stranger grail that she created, that is able to also make wishes come true as the Holy Grail of Fuyuki and so it creates the Tiger Colosseum, a competition in which the masters and the servants are facing each other for Tiger's Holy Grail (with the Commands Seals of the Masters not working, so each one act individually), but also cause various odd effects in the city and the people involved. Actually, who gave powers to the Tiger's Holy Grail is actually the Kaleidostick Ruby (the same that transforms Rin Tohsaka in his magic alter-ego of an alternate reality, Kaleido Ruby), which put a little of the Second Magic, which allows operation of travel between parallel worlds, combined with the power of the Great Holy Grail of an alternate reality that is not contaminated with the soul of Angra Mainyu and that is a colorless force. Kaleidostick Ruby did it to mess with the lives of all who were involved in the 5th Holy Grail War for his own amusement. Because of this, in Fate/tiger colosseum, Kotomine Kirei was brought back from the dead, but his memories of his past were erased as a result. But the villain eventually recovering hers in the end of his story mode, resumes the command of the Kotomine Church and becomes the master of Gilgamesh again after persuading her daughter Caren Ortensia enough (in fanfic). In Fate/tiger colosseum UPPER, the activities of Neco-Arc and the remains of Tiger's Holy Grail, end up bringing back Avenger (who had returned to the void after the events of Fate/hollow ataraxia), Emiya Kiritsugu and Irisviel von Einzbern (an alternate timeline in which she survived the end of the 4th Holy Grail War, but that has all the memories of Irisviel the current timeline) back from the dead, because of the effects of the Second Magic that exists within of the remains of Tiger's Holy Grail. Therefore, it attracted the attention of Arcueid as Phantasmoon, to bring Neco-Arc back to Misaki, and Magical Amber, a magical version of Kohaku of an alternate universe and is also revealed to be the true form of Kaleidostick Ruby. In the end, Tiger's Holy Grail is finally destroyed once and for all, but Avenger, Kiritsugu, Irisviel and Kirei managed to stay in the living world even with the Tiger's Holy Grail destroyed. The endings that go to this fanfic are those of Kiritsugu and Irisviel. Although Kirei is the last boss in story mode of Kiritsugu and Irisviel and he dies, this fanfic I decide that the villain is still alive and still in charge of the Kotomine Church, with Caren as second in command and now as the master of Avenger, while Bazett Fraga McRemitz is the master of Lancer again this fanfic since the beginning.

Illyasviel von Einzbern this fanfic is still alive thanks to Archer, who warns Kiritsugu Irisviel and how did Illyasviel his original timeline died (because of changes in your body that were made by Jubstacheit von Einzbern, so she become the vessel of 5th Holy Grail War). So Shirou, Archer, Kiritsugu, Irisviel, Saber, Leysritt and Sella went to the castle of Einzbern in Germany to confront Jubstacheit and after defeating him and warn him of masters and servants of the 5th Holy Grail War are alive and if necessary, ask for help from all of them to save the life of Illya, Jubstacheit has no choice but to make the antidote to save the life of Illya and now she is a little higher in this story. But Jubstacheit by unknown means, can obtain the cells of Shirou and Archer to create your ultimate weapon for revenge, especially in Shirou, Archer and Kiritsugu.

* * *

TIMELINE

Mahou Tsukai no Yoru - in the late 1980s (1989)  
Fate/Zero - From January 31 until November 11, 1990

Kara no Kyoukai 2: Murder Speculation (Part 2) - From August 1995 to March 1996  
Kara no Kyoukai 4: The Hollow Shrine - From March 1996 to June 1998  
Kara no Kyoukai 3: Remaining Sense of Pain - July 1998  
Kara no Kyoukai 1: Overlooking View - In September 1998  
Kara no Kyoukai 5: Paradox Spiral - In November 1998  
Kara no Kyoukai 6: Oblivion Recorder - In January 1999  
Kara no Kyoukai 7: Murder Speculation (Part 2) - In February 1999  
Kara no Kyoukai Epilogue - In March 1999  
Tsukihime (Satsuki Route) - Between October 1999 until the beginning of November 1999  
Fate/stay night (Fate Route) - From January 31 until November 14, 2007  
Kagetsu Tohya - July 2000  
Melty Blood - August 2000  
Melty Blood ReACT - possibly in September 2000  
Fate/hollow ataraxia - between 8 and 11 October 2000  
Fate/tiger colosseum and Fate/tiger colosseum UPPER - from November 2000 until December 2000  
Melty Blood Actress Again and Current Code - August 2001 onwards  
Kara no Kyoukai - Recalled October summer - Gospel in the Future - The Beginning - sometime in the year 2008

* * *

LIST OF CHARACTERS IN FANFIC TYPE-MASK

TSUKIHIME/KAGETSU TOHYA/MELTY BLOOD SERIES

Shiki Tohno*

Arcueid Brunestud*

Ciel*

Akiha Tohno*

Hisui*

Kohaku*

Michael Roa Valdamjong - one of the main villains.

Nrvnqsr Chaos - one of the main villains.

Aoko Aozaki*

Arihiko Inui*

Satsuki Yumizuka*

Len*

Akira Seo*

Souka Tsukihime*

Hanei Misawa*

Seven (Nanako)

Tonami Kugamine*

Ichiko Inui*

Kouma Kishima - one of the villains and later fighting alongside the heroes in the final battle.

Shiki Nanaya - one of the villains, but is defeated by Shiki merged with his mask and becomes one with him in the end.

Sion Eltnam Atlasia*

The Night of Wallachia/TATARI - one of the main villains.

Mech-Hisui - one that came with Neco-Arc (model # 404)* and those under the control of Kohaku.

White Len - one of the villains, but is defeated by Len and their existence is maintained by Touko Aozaki.

Riesbyfe Stridberg*

Dust of Osiris - in flashbacks and as one of the guises of Sion.

Vermillion Akiha - a villain invoked by Wallachia.

Sion TATARI - a villain invoked by Wallachia.

G-Akiha - as a transformation of Tohno Akiha with The Mask of Loki.

Red Arcueid - a villain invoked by Wallachia.

Phantasmoon - as one of the guises of Arcueid.

Brainwashing-Detective - as one of the guises of Hisui.

Magical Amber - as one of the guises of Kohaku.

Kiri Nanaya - invoked by Wallachia.

Neco-Arc

Neco-Arc Chaos

Archetype: Earth - in flashbacks and in the mind of Arcueid.

Merem Solomon

Narbareck

Barthomeloi Lorelei*

Sougen Jinan

Keiko Arima

Curry de Marche - in flashbacks.

Neco-Arc Bubbles

Neco-Arc Destiny

Neco-Arc Evolution

KARA NO KYOUKAI

Shiki Ryougi*

Mikiya Kokutou*

Azaka Kokutou *

Touko Aozaki*

Kirie Fujou - villain invoked by Wallachia (the request of Souren Araya)

Daisuke Akimi

Lio Shirazumi - one of the villains

Fujino Asagami - as one of the villains and later joins the heroes after fighting Shiki Ryougi*

Souren Araya - one of the main villains

Enjou Tomoe - in flashbacks and as one of the guises of Mikiya (to try play with Shiki Ryougi)

Cornelius Alba - one of the main villains, and fight against Aozaki Touko in final battle.

Satsuki Kurogiri - one of the villains and later fighting alongside the heroes in the final battle.

Misaya Ouji - one of the villains and later fighting alongside the heroes in the final battle.

Akitaka

Gakuto

Shizune Seo*

Mana Ryougi - will be at 8 months of life in this fanfic

FATE/SERIES

Shirou Emiya*

Saber*

Rin Tohsaka*

Archer*

Illyasviel von Einzbern*

Berserker*

Sakura Matou*

Shinji Matou

Rider*

Bazett Fraga McRemitz*

Lancer*

Souichirou Kuzuki

Caster*

Assassin

Kirei Kotomine - one of the main villains

Gilgamesh - one of the villains and later fighting alongside the heroes in the final battle (under the control of "Sister Mask").

Caren Ortensia*

Avenger*

Zouken Matou - one of the main villains, the one who will have one of the masks to use for himself on his face most of the time (but disguised) until arrive in final battle and be defeated by Rin, Sakura, Archer e Rider. **

True Assassin - one of the main villains, being defeated by Assassin (now out of the temple Ryuudou) in the final battle and his existence is maintained by Maiya Hisau.

Ayako Mitsuzuri*

Issei Ryuudou*

Taiga Fujimura*

Leysritt*

Sella*

Kiritsugu Emiya*

Irisviel von Einzbern*

Saber Alter*

Dark Sakura - villain invoked by Wallachia

Luviagelita Edelfelt*

Saber Lily - as one of the disguises of Saber

Saber Lion - as one of the disguises of Saber

Kaleido Ruby - as one of the disguises of Rin

Kaleido Sapphire - as one of the disguises of Luviagelita

Magical Caren - as one of the disguises of Caren

Minori Mitsuzuri

Sir Bedivere - in flashback of Saber

Gai Gotou

Kotone*

Otoko Hotaruzuka

Raiga Fujimura

Reikan Ryuudou

Kaede Makidera*

Kane Himuro*

Yukika Saegusa*

Stheno and Euryale – in flashback of Rider

Tokiomi Tohsaka - invoked by Wallachia, he stands on the control of Gilgamesh and Kirei Kotomine. It forced later with Zero Lancer, attacking their daughters Rin and Sakura. In the end he is defeated and before dying, he reveals to both, which was Kotomine Kirei who betrayed him and killed him in the 4th Holy Grail War, leaving Rin (which will be merged with his Mask before this fight) very angry and falls in trap set by Araya Souren and Kotomine Kirei.

Aoi Tohsaka - in flashbacks.

Ryuunosuke Uryuu - invoked by Wallachia, and one of the masters of the 6th Holy Grail War  
Hisao Maiya - invoked by Wallachia, but is defeated by Kiritsugu and his existence is maintained by having one of the masks merged into his face. *

Waver Velvet - becomes one of the masters of the 6th Holy Grail War.

Kariya Matou - in flashbacks.

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi - invoked by Wallachia, and one of the masters of the 6th Holy Grail War.  
Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri - invoked by Wallachia, and a master of the 6th Holy Grail War.

Zero Lancer - - Invoked by Wallachia, and the servant of Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi once again (against her will). Following the death of Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi in the hands of Waver Velvet, he finds Tokiomi Tohsaka and form a new contract. After being defeated by Saber and convinced to give up his revenge, his existence is maintained by having one of the masks merged into his face. *  
Zero Rider - invoked by Wallachia, and the servant of Waver Velvet again and its existence and maintained by Waver Velvet after the final battle.  
Zero Caster - invoked by Wallachia, and the servant of Ryuunosuke Uryuu again.  
Zero Berserker - invoked by Wallachia, his class is changed to Archer class and becomes the servant of Uorihs von Einzbern.

Mordred - invoked by Wallachia, as a Servant for Saber class and the Servant of Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri.

Zero Assassin - invoked by Wallachia, become servants of Kirei Kotomine again.  
Jubstacheit von Einzbern - one of the villains and one of the few who will find the mask (but he will not use in face). He will use it as a source of energy for various things and to increase their powers and of their allies (Uorihs, Dark Irisviel, Zero Berserker (as Archer now) and Dark Berserker)

Norikata Emiya - invoked by Wallachia, transformed into a vampire by Roa later in the story and killed by Natalia Kaminski in final battle.

Shirley - invoked by Wallachia as a vampire, is dead again by the hands of Kiritsugu again.

Natalia Kaminski - invoked by Wallachia, defeated by Irisviel and their existence is maintained by having one of the masks merged into his face.*

Dark Irisviel - invoked by Wallachia, and a master of the 6th Holy Grail War.  
Dark Berserker - invoked by Wallachia, and the servant of Dark Irisviel.

Ruler - his identity is Joan of Arc and was invoked by a system error of the Holy Grail War (which began in less than two years because of Wallahcia), to find and eliminate the cause (Kirei and Wallachia).  
Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern - rescued after the destruction of the Great Holy Grail in final battle and will have a mask for her, that was that Zouken Matou wore on his face, for her get a taste in life. *

ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

Takuma Seiko - a scientist from Tokyo and a distant friend of Akitaka, Master and Sougen, indirectly responsible for the confusion caused in fanfic Type Mask. He appears in the prologue and in epilogue.

Uorihs von Einzbern - is a homunculus created by Jubstacheit von Einzbern, through the cells of Shirou and Archer. He is loyal to his "father" and is also just be turning into one of the masters of the 6th Holy Grail War. He has all the powers of Shirou and Archer (including his version of Unlimited Blade Works), plus the magic of Einzbern. It is an extremely powerful enemy, capable of fighting an equal with a servant, without the biggest difficulty.

* - characters that will be masked and will have a permanent fusion throughout history.  
** - characters that will be masked and will retain in face most of the time using secondary means, but will not be a permanent fusion.

The first few times that the characters wear the masks and become in his masked versions, their clothes will changed to those of their masked versions:

Ex - Ciel in his clothing student to put the Mask, her outfit will change to that of Powerd Ciel after of transformation and his masked version will take control over their actions in most of the time.

Now when the time comes to one of the characters merge with its mask of permanent form, the clothes of the character remained the same as before have put the mask:

Ex - Ciel in his clothing student to put the Mask, her clothes will remain the same of student after the transformation and both the original personality of Ciel and the personality of his masked version will be combined into one. So Ciel will now have much more control over their actions than when she had put the mask on previous occasions.

And if you put a mask on a character of form permanent in first time, his clothes after of transformation will be the same as before of put the mask on their faces.

And be they face a powerful enemy (ex: Kotomine, Wallachia, Roa, etc ...) the characters fuses with their masks will behave a little more serious in these fights.

* * *

Well that's it. Hopefully with this information, you can understand a bit of history.


	2. Prologue: The Nine Masks

_**TYPE-MASK**_

Prologue: The Nine Masks

written by: ChojinRyu750

revised and corrected by: hyperomegasonic26

* * *

**Tokyo, Seiko Residence - Beginning of September, 1996**

The loud thrumming of the machinery was deafening, but for Takuma Seiko it was the beautiful symphony of science at work. There he stood at the council his deep blue eyes deep in concentration behind the goggles her wore. If everything went according to plan, then this night in his basement lab would birth the greatest scientific breakthrough in his career. In front of him on a small podium was a lime green wooden mask. The mask itself was an old thing Takuma found during a trip to India many years ago. He kept it as a souvenir feeling it was worth at least something. But tonight, he had something else in mind; he was going to replicate the mask. He pressed a few buttons and with a loud jerk the duplication ray descended.

"Hopefully all my work will not be in vain," he mused, "and if this works I'll be on my way to winning the next Nobel Peace Prize."

There came a bright flash and a loud crackle as the ray gun came to full power and started the duplication process. A beam of light shot from the gun and the enveloped the mask, and slowly it began to distort. Takuma grinned and was so enraptured that he failed to notice the increased red warning flashing on the terminal.

"This is great, I can almost taste that prize..." he grinned as a thin line of drool seeped down his mouth. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the loud cries of the alarm and noticed too little too late that the duplication ray was about to blow.

Sparks erupted from the machinery as the ray gun went up in a bright flash sending him flying against the nearby wall. A brief flash of heat followed and all faded to darkness.

"What... could have... gone wrong?"

It must have been an hour or more before Takuma regained consciousness brushing the bits of dust and ash out his light black hair and surveyed the damage. The lab was history the walls and ceiling of the basement were scorched black by the explosion. Everything was gone, all gone and as Takuma stared at the devastation he felt a sinking feeling his gut. All that work, he cried all those years of research…all gone! He pounded his fist on the cold cement floor and was about to despair, when something caught his eye. Instinctively he walked over and there staring back up at him was the mask. He kneeled and picked it up taking in the lack of damage on it and wondered how it could have remained undamaged.

"Strange you are still intact," he muttered, "guess that is the only thing… Holy Crap."

His eyes widened as amongst the rubble were more masks, nine in total all with the same texture and same composition as the original. A crooked smile forms on Takuma's face as he wanted to break out into a fit of hysterical laughter. This is great, he felt though the machine was lost he had gained a new masks each perfectly replicated. But would they remain in this world? The process of replication was a fickle thing and there was no guarantee that the molecular structures of the masks would remain stable. Takuma pondered what to do and then he got an idea. During his time in Tokyo, he had kept in contact with several friends of his and perhaps maybe they could aide him.

"Yes..." mused, "Yes! That just might be what I should do and it should be an interesting continuation of the experiment."

With his mind made up, Takuma gathered the masks and placed them inside a large box that he went upstairs to retrieve. Once the masks were safe inside, Takuma went upstairs to his address book. There were three people he had in mind, two lived in Misaki Town and the other lived in Fuyuki City. Sougen Jinan and Akitaka lived in Misaki Town, while Master as he was called lived in Fuyuki City and ran a rather impressive liquor store business. Sitting at the table in the dining room he began to make some calls.

* * *

(Two days later)

Takuma sat eagerly across the coffee table as he saw his three friends had gathered as he had hoped. Across from him were his three friends, Sougen, Akitaka, and Master each staring at him with incredulous looks. He understood their confusion and in truth given that the sudden abruptness of the call it wasn't surprising. He cursed to himself for being vague but in truth it was better they spoke in person than just on the phone. A smile formed on his face as he sat back and formulated what to say next.

"I thank you all my friends for coming," he said, "I appreciate this more than you know."

"It was no problem my friend." said Sougen stroking the long wispy grey end of his mustache and his steely blue eyes reflecting a sagely warmth. "I am glad to see these years in Tokyo have treated you well."

"From the way you were talking over the phone," said Akitaka folding his arms across his chest. "this isn't a social call, right Taku?"

Takuma frowned a little at the nickname but that was not important for the matter of the masks was.

"Akitaka does have a point," said Master as he placed a hand on his chin and looked over to the box that was right next to Takuma. "Say Seiko, what's in there?"

Takuma reached into the box and pulled out all nine masks and layed them in front of his friends. Sougen cocked his head and peered down at them while Akitaka shot Takuma a puzzled look and Master's seemed intrigued.

"These my friends are why I called you here." Takuma let the triumph in his voice show. "As you all know, I was tinkering with a duplication project."

"Yes," Sougen nodded, "you said you were working on some kind of ray machine correct?"

"That's right and here my friends is the result." he said, "I successfully reproduced nine copies of a mask I had in my artifact collection."

"But why copy such an ugly looking piece of wood?" asked Akitaka, "I thought you were duplicating other things."

"Call me fickle." said Takuma, "But anyway, this is the result and the reason I called you guys here is because I need each one of you to take three masks each. You see I want to see if the masks can remain in this world."

Master stretched his head, "Seiko, how long do you want us to keep them?"

"Five years."

Sougen, Akitaka, and Master looked at each other and a deep silence fell over the dining room. Takuma swallowed hard, and wondered if they would do this for him and preyed that they would. After all I helped them many times in the past, he thought feeling a twinge of anger but cast it aside.

"Sure." said Master with a warm smile, "Anything for a friend."

"I agree." Sougen added, "Besides these would definitely make for interesting decorations."

"If it's Taku, then sure," Akitaka smirked, "Besides I've got some space at home that could use filling."

After that Sougen took three masks followed by Akitaka and Master and bid their friend goodbye later that day. Once they were gone and Takuma was alone he sat in his chair at the dining room table holding the original mask in his hands. He stared down at the waxy green surface taking in the plain features of it. The plan was now in motion and with any luck the duplicates would remain in this world and further his research.

* * *

(Five Years Later-September 2001)

After the last meeting with Takuma, Sougen, Akitaka and Master all reported that the masks had remained in the world. Takuma was very pleased with these results and in gratitude he decided on a whim to give his old friend Sougen, the original mask out on that whim. He held no attachment to it and if anything it seemed right for him to give it to Sougen. Once that had been done Takuma held it so that he would rebuild what he had lost. It would be a daunting task, but he was up for it. Science should never be delayed and now that the masks have remained it meant that he could do it again. With a big smile, Takuma once again descended the steps to the basement lab with renewed goal. Little realizing of what was to come.

* * *

**Friday - September 21, 2001 - Day 1**

* * *

(Misaki Town, Arima Household - 18:30)

Tohno Shiki felt a bit chipper today and for him there were many reasons for him to be. He passed through the front gate approaching the Arima household a place he fondly remembered. The manor was just as he recalled large plane pearl white painted siding that reflected the sunlight making it shimmer like giant clear diamond. How long he had lived here he wondered recalling his times spent in the house. He adjusted his glasses and waited until there was the soft patter of footsteps and the click of the door knob. A little girl came to the door, and upon seeing him she broke out into a big smile. She was small with a lethe body build dressed in ruby red Chinese martial artist uniform with white cuffs that were baggy around the had small matching red ribbons that were positioned on her long shoulder length fudge brown hair. Her eyes were a bright shade of green which really added to level of cuteness that surrounded her. Shiki knew that she was Arima Miyako, one his cousins of the Arima family.

"Onii-chan!" Miyako wrapped her arms around him burying her head into his chest. Shiki allowed himself to laugh as he rubbed her head and shared the same mutual feeling. She broke away from him and the two chatted as he preceded further inside. Soon he entered the living room and was greeted by the pleasant smile of Sougen. The old man's face beamed as he got from the couch and gave him a hug.

Sougen placed his hands on the boys shoulders much the way a father would with his son. Shiki had regarded Sougen as father figure ever sense he lived in the Arima house as a young boy. Despite not being an Arima he had felt more at home here than with the Tohno family. Sougen gestured for him to sit down at which he obliged and took the cup of tea he was offered.

"Ah, it is great that you decided to visit Shiki." Sougen stroked his mustache and sat back. "Tell me how have you been?"

"I've been doing pretty well." he replied taking a sip of the tea taking in the citrusy taste as it washed down his throat. "My health has improved a lot and things are going well with Akiha."

"I'm glad to here it." Sougen smiled. "It has been eight years, hasn't it?"

Shiki understood it was ten years ago, Tohno Makishiya placed him in the care of the Arima family due to him being anemic for eight years. But in truth the act alone had been a ruse to cover up the actions of his actual son, Tohno SHIKI, who turned out to be an incarnation of Michael Roa Valdamjong. He enjoyed the time spent in the Arima house from meeting Miyako, to meeting Sougen and his daughter at the clinic. Until the day that his sister, Tohno Akiha, called him back. He met Arcueid Brunestud and fought against a couple of vampires, ghouls and four of the Dead Apostle Ancestors in the last two years.

"Well, there is something I want to give you my boy." Sougen gestured, "since you are a close friend of my daughter and of Miyako I want to give you these."

Shiki looked down at the maple table and saw there were four masks laying on the table each smooth in appearance and lime green in color. They were unremarkable in appearance with only two eye holes, a mouth hole and a long strap of faded bronze that went down the bridge acting as a nose. He picked it up surprised at how light it was and ran his hand down the smooth surface feeling it. Although he liked masks these things were sort of bizarre not in the sense of appearance but in that they held an air of mystery.

"Why do you want to give me these?" he asked, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful but I don't really get it."

"Well, think of them as decorations you can give to your friends." Sougen gestured to the masks and to the one Shiki was holding. "Think of em like good luck charms and besides you never know, they might come in handy."

Shiki considered the masks for the moment and flipped it over to examine the inside still in thought. He stared down into it and thought for a moment he caught the odd shimmer of a green glow. A gasp escaped his lips and Sougen looked at the boy and shot him a strange look. Once he cleared his head Shiki decided to accept the gift for maybe Arcueid, Akiha, and Ciel would enjoy them. And the mask he held well it would stay with him. Later after he had said his goodbyes Shiki headed home with the masks in hand. As he passed down the sidewalk a faint green glow shimmered beneath his arm.

* * *

(Fuyuki City, Cophenhagen - 21:02)

Shirou had just finished another shift at the small liquor store and was about to go home for the evening. He took off the white apron and placed it on the counter which Otoko took and put away for him. The smell of fine liquor was almost soothing and given what had happened over almost a year ago it was truly welcome. The resurrection of Servants and Masters from the 5th Holy Grail War, the appearance of both Bazett Fraga Mc Remitz and Caren Ortensia and the arrival of Servant Avenger were just some of the things that felt out of wacky. He didn't even want to be reminded of the strange goofy tournament Fuji-nee created using the Kaleidostick Ruby. But he admits that because of the last event, his father Emiya Kiritsugu came back from the dead and with him, his wife Irisviel Von Einzbern, much to the joy of Illyasviel and Saber. But an old enemy of the 4th and 5th Holy Grail War who was hated by Shirou, Irisviel, Saber, Rin, Bazett, Lancer and Kiristugu had returned. Kotomine Kirei also came back from the dead as result of this event. But apart from that, so much had happened yet it was still shocking to think about.

"Emiya, great job," Out of the stock room emerged his boss the Master as he was known as. He was a tall man, with a well-shaped build with well chiseled features. He wore a white button up shirt with a brown vest over it and black pants. Strangely he like his daughter always appeared to have his eyes shut so it was curious as to how he could see. His smile was like that of a father and he patted him on the shoulder returning to the counter. He was always generous to him paying wages worth more the amount of work Shirou did.

"Thank you," Shirou replied, "it was really nothing."

"No, you go through with the trouble of doing everyone elses work." Master took a rag and slowly wiped down the counter giving the already shining surface a greater appeal. "I mean you don't have to but yet you do it anyway."

Master reached under the counter groping for something and as Shirou watched he felt a twinge of curiosity at to what his boss could possibly want to show him. With a small clunk Master placed three identical masks. They appeared to be quite old but something about them seemed anything but normal. Shirou picked one up and looked back at his boss unsure what to make of this development.

"What's with the masks?"

"A friend of mine asked me to hold onto them five years ago." said Master, "he essentially gave them to me to keep, but I really have no use for them."

"Does your friend work in antiques?" Shirou kept his eyes locked on the masks, "because these look more like museum relics."

"Oh he's a scientist; this was the result of a replication experiment he did." Master's demeanor seemed to shift a little but otherwise remained calm. "These are nothing more than copies; still they do resemble the genuine article, huh?"

Shirou thought about it for a moment and decided he would take them for the house needed some decorations. And since there were three masks he could give one to Rin, Sakura, and Illya. Once he said yes, his boss placed them in a plastic bag and handed it too him before passing out the door.

* * *

(Misaki Town, Ryougi residence - 22:55)

The dull haze of the autumn afternoon felt nice for Ryougi Shiki as she walked down the hallway with the hollow thump of her footsteps being the only noise she could hear. As she rounded the corner she stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. On the counter were three wooden masks, each were alike in appearance. She glanced once at them and gave a dismissive sigh at the gaudy things.

"Geeze," Shiki says.

Earlier that day, Shiki had been called in by her father, who told her about the masks who were under the care of his servant Akitaka for five years. Akitaka decided to give the masks to her father and he gave them to her. She was dubious of why he did, but when she questioned her father he said they were from a friend of Akitaka. With nothing else, Shiki shook her head and picked up one of the masks.

She ran her fingers against the smooth surface and scowled for there was no reason for her to keep them. Giving one to her husband was a thought, but then again was he even into these kinds of things. Another idea was to dump one on Touko Aozaki, since she seemed to be the type of people to collect these things. Throwing her head back, Shiki ran her hands through her deep brown hair and pondered what to do. After a moment of thought, she decided that one would go to her husband Kokutou, another to Touko while she would keep the last one. Maybe there would be some use for the mask. In any case, the matter would be dealt with tomorrow for right now, night was calling and she wanted to rest.

(Prologue End)


	3. Chapter 1: The Madness Begins

_**TYPE-MASK**_

written by: ChojinRyu750

revised and corrected by: hyperomegasonic26

Chapter 1: The Madness Begins

* * *

**Saturday - September 21, 2001 - Day 2**

* * *

(Misaki Town, Tohno's Mansion - 19:27)

That evening in the Tohno mansion, Shiki found himself still in high spirits from his visit with the Arima's yesterday and today was no exception. He even got up early this time around surprising not only Kohaku and Hisui, but his sister, Tohno Akiha as well. His mind however was very much focused on the strange masks and the strange faint glow he thought he saw yesterday. It had been faint but something about the glow caught his eye and strangely it felt alluring. Even now as he sat on the couch he flipped the original mask over to see what could have caused it. There were no apparent electronics on the inside.

"But what the hell caused it?" Shiki rubbed his chin and rested the mask down beside the others next to him on the cushion. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Akiha had entered the room.

"What have you got there Nii-san?" she asked peering down at the masks. "Are those Halloween masks?"

"Oh, Akiha, you're timing is perfect." Shiki smiled, "I have a present for you."

Akiha's face turned a bright three shades of red as she began picturing all sorts of lewd fantasies of Shiki getting on his knee and presenting her with either chocolates or something more erotic. No, no Nii-San she started to drool pretending to feign disinterest but it pleased her too much. Well that was her fantasy anyway and as she stood there she soon noticed the confused look on Shiki's face. With a nervous chuckle she brushed back her long flowing fudge brown hair and returned to her cool disposition.

"So…what is the gift Nii-san?" Something inside her hoped it was one of the things from her fantasy. He answered by handing her one of the masks and Akiha's face froze for a moment before a large bead of sweat flowed down the side of her head. You can't be serious…

"Sougen gave me these masks when I visited yesterday." Shiki flashed an innocent smile and held the mask out to her. With shaking hands, she took it and stared down at the ugly lime green wooden mask. A part of her wanted to chuck it out the window, but the smile that Shiki was giving was too darn cute. Since it was a gift she thought and it was her Nii-san, then there was no reason she couldn't accept it.

"So, Sougen gave these to you?" she looked over at the others noticing they were all alike. "But what are you going to do with the others?"

"Eh, well I was going to keep one and give the other two to maybe Ciel-sempai or Arcueid."

"I see, so are these good luck charms?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." he said and quickly grabbed the other masks and headed out to the city.

Akiha stood there in the living room stunned at the odd gift and wondered why Shiki was given them in the first place. Given her stature as head of the Tohno family she was very selective of what came into the house. In terms of decoration the mask really didn't suite any place in particular. She held it out in front of her taking in the design of mask and knew it had to be foreign. Once the mask was flipped over she saw there was nothing else and was about to toss it aside when a bright glow emerged.

"What the hell is this?" she gasped but stopped as a strange urge to put it on filled her mind. Slowly her trembling arms started to bring it up to her face and as she did a chill filled her entire being and her instincts cried for her to stop. But it was too late, the mask contacted her face and the mask latched onto her and became a hot wax that began to cover her whole head. Akiha stopped struggling as a deep feeling of ecstasy and pleasure took over her and she lost all train of thought. While this happened her hips filled out more and her chest started to swell in size. Next a large crash followed as she spun around the room as a mini cyclone that swirled with fire and heat. There was a loud crackle until finally the transformation was complete.

"What just happened?" she went over to a nearby mirror and her eyes widened at what she saw. Her face was now a bright lime green that ended at the start of her neck. Her lips were now red, luscious and puffy tempting for a kiss. Her clothes were now composed of a long sleeved white blouse that was like Arcueid that showed off her… Akiha reached up and touched her chest and was astounded to see that her breasts were now as large as the vampire princess. Her long red skirt was now replaced by a shorter one revealing the black stockings on her legs and accentuating her curvy thighs. Even her hair seemed different, taking on a slight reddish tinged to it. At first she was shocked, but after a moment she gave a seductive smile.

"Guess the mask was a good luck charm indeed..." she thought and looked out the window to the city.

"Somebody, stop me," she said to herself and zipped out of the manor in a flash as her body became a blur and she set out to find her Nii-san.

* * *

(Misaki Town, Arcueid's Apartment - 19:56)

The smell of the fresh sweet outside air felt good as Arcueid Brunestud stared out the window of her apartment and basked in the light of the full moon. Such a strange thing this world had been to her in all the time she had been awake. A princess by blood and the sole remaining True Ancestor, she lived a life of curiosity. She turned away from the window feeling a little content and looked over to the strange mask now sitting on the bed. Fifteen minutes ago she had run across Shiki and after a short conversation he gave her a mask as a little gift saying it was a good luck charm. She accepted it of course but there was something peculiar about the mask in the first place. There was a strange power that flowed from it and though it looked harmless she didn't fool herself.

"Shiki did give this to me as a gift," she mused sitting at the edge of the bed staring down at the mask. "But why do I get the strangest feeling this mask is going to be trouble?"

A faint glow emitted from the mask and immediately she picked it up and flipped it over. The urge to put it on crept into her mind and she quickly resisted and put it back down. But yet again she felt the mask tug at her mind as if begging her to put it on. Maybe it's nothing she thought and with nothing else holding her back she placed onto her face. The mask instantly latched onto her and Arcueid couldn't help but curse herself as she felt the mask melt onto her head like a mass of hot wax. She pulled and struggled, but that did no good for it felt like she would tear her skin off. She then became enveloped by a small twister that spun around encircled with stars. When it ended Arcueid had transformed her face now a bright lime green that stopped at her neck and her lips were plump and full. Her blonde hair was now once again long like it was long ago, before Altrouge cut it several years ago. She wore the white gown that her full powered alter ego wore snow white with gold lining the wrists and around the chest.

"But how strange, I feel different..." By all rights, she would have been mistaken for transforming into Archetype: Earth, her full powered self and part of her subconscious as Crimson Moon Brunestud. However inside of Arcueid, was neither Archetype: Earth and neither Arcueid in general, she was something new. She snapped her fingers and instantly a mirror appeared to which she looked over at the mirror with a wide grin on her face apparently pleased at what she saw...

"I see that I was wrong. This gift that Shiki gave me, is really unbelievable!"

She licked her lips and decided to go out to city and experience the night life and see what humans experienced in fun and entertainment.

* * *

(Misaki Town, Ciel's Apartment - 20:08)

Meanwhile in down town Misaki, Ciel was sitting on the couch reading a book enjoying the peace and solitude. She quickly put the book down and lifted up the strange mask Shiki had given her. Tohno-kun, as she called him seemed to express that it was a good luck charm...

"Tohno-kun gave me a strange gift, but it has an air of mystery. How will this give me..."

It was a touching gesture and a faint glow emitted from the mask. Ciel slowly took off her glasses and placed it onto her face. The mask glowed before latching onto her face and she tried to wrench it off her face as it started to burn and melt onto her flesh. She was wrenched off the couch turning into a small tornado that crackled with lightning. Once the spinning had stopped, Ciel now had a lime green head that ended at her neck. Her lips were now large and puffy with long eyelashes. Her clothing was now like her powered up agent form which consisted of a sleeveless deep blue gown that was almost black but was revealing giving a good side view of her boobs. Her hair remained normal and her tattoos were exposed. She let out a sensual moan.

"I feel so released and free. Tohno-kun really surprised me with this present. The night is young and I want to have fun!" Ciel zipped out of the apartment.

* * *

(Misaki Town, on top of one of the buildings of the city - 20:42)

The last of the masked chosen was none other than Sion Eltnam Atlasia, who was sitting on the roof of nearby building taking in the cool breeze of the autumn night. She sat on the edge of a building and all the while she did a notion of peace filled her entire being. In the last month, Sion had allied herself with Shiki to fight against the TATARI again. But moreover, she even ran into an old friend of hers, Riesbyfe Stridberg, who had died four years to try and defend her against The Night of Wallachia, the original TATARI and was apparently revived by a future version of Sion that lived inside the Reality Marble TATARI, called Dust of Osiris, it was her human blood with part of your soul that was sucked when Sion was still human and intended to wipe out all life on Earth. What ended up causing the appearance of Archetype: Earth, the true form of Arcueid Brunestud awakened by Gaia and the appearance of Ryougi Shiki, a mysterious woman with the same kind of power that Tohno Shiki so that more powerful, invoked as a Counter Guardian by Alaya to eliminate Arcueid. In the end, Tohno Shiki destroyed the Dust of Osiris before that Ryougi Shiki and Archetype: Earth might be confront against each other, Riesbyfe's current existence was being maintained by Sion, in a manner similar to that of the Master and Servant system in the Holy Grail War and lives together in the streets of Misaki with Yumizuka Satsuki. But right now, her attention was focused on the Mask in her hands. Shiki had come by earlier and gave her a strange greenish brown mask, said it was a gift and that it would bring her good luck. She had been unaccustomed to receiving gifts, but accepted it gladly. Even now as she sat there she blushed a little thinking of Shiki.

"Such a strange looking mask," she mused, "this kind of material and design is definitely not of this land."

A faint green glow caught her attention along with the sudden detection of magical energy. Flipping it around she felt the sudden urge to put it on and in that instant the mask latched onto her face like a parasite and she let out a high pitch scream as the mask started to burn. She pulled and at that moment her mind felt like it was going haywire and she clutched at her head as it felt like it was going to split open.

"System malfunctions... All memory partition overload... Error!" she stammered as she became engulfed in a mini twister and spun around the roof and made the loud pinging noise of a pinball machine. When she came to a stop she was now fully transformed. Her clothes were now composed of a white bikini's top that let down to a yellowish black sash that left a little of her abdomen exposed between her chest. Around her neck was a white choker while a long purple skirt covered her legs. On her arms were detachable deep violet sleeves. And resting nicely inches above her ample cleavage was a black pendant with a golden outer surface and on it was the Egyptian hieroglyphic of an eye. All in all her appearance resembled that of a goddess. Her face was now a bright lime green that ended at her neck.

Sion smiled, "Error... I don't know what I was saying because right now I feel great!"

She waved her hand at a nearby puddle of water and watched as it rippled and formed a makeshift mirror in front of her. Although she was a little shocked, Sion ran her hands down her new figure and body and let out a satisfied giggle. Whatever Shiki gave her was more than just some good luck charm. Her eyes flashed cartoonish with delight as she looked back down at the city night life and gently floated down to the street. This is going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

(Misaki Town, in the center of town - 21:09)

The night life of Misaki was beautiful as Akiha strolled down the street whistling all the while people passing by stopped and stared. She playfully waved and occasionally blew a kiss causing guys to go nuts. So far the mask had made her feel great and this night she was in for some action. All the time she had been groomed to be the heir of the Tohno family, never once had she the time or luxury to have fun. But tonight was different, she spun around and around like a ballerina down the street. She was so happy that she reminded herself that she would have to thank Nii-san for the gift personally.

"Well, well. It looks like I'm not the only one who is enjoying the new shade of green." Akiha paused when she heard the voice.

To her surprise she saw a woman with purple hair tied into a long braided ponytail that went down her back. Like Akiha she had a green face with luscious lips and her clothing and perfect curves just rang out irresistible foreign goddess. Akiha's eyes bulged out in a cartoonish fashion as she realized it was Sion.

"Sion, is that you?"

"Umhmm," Sion smiled and placed her arms behind her head and did a sexy pose causing the men nearby to whistle and to nosebleed. "You were expecting someone else?"

Akiha's jaw dropped to the ground with a loud thud but she shook her head and smiled and ran over with her back to her. She placed her hand to her hip and placed a hand behind her head and did a pose as well just for the heck of it. They did this for a few minutes causing a large group of people to gather and take pictures. Any girls that were in the vicinity could only stare and blush in envy. Once that was over the two of them headed down the street enjoying the hustle of the night life and talked about how they would give Shiki a special gift later.

* * *

(Misaki Town, Central Park - 21:23)

While Akiha and Sion talked, elsewhere in the central park of Misaki, Arcueid was enjoying the smell of cool air and danced in the moonlight relishing the freedom she was feeling.

"Baby, someone better call 119*, because I'm on fire!"

"Looks good on you, but then again I think it looks good on me as well."

She looked over to a nearby tree and saw Ciel, was leaning against the trunk her arms folded with a big smile on her new lime green face. Although a little surprised at first, Arcueid just spun around and put her hands to her hips and smiled revealing pearly white teeth. Seems she wasn't the only one Shiki gave a present to.

"Nice new look," Arcueid smiled, "So what brings you here Ciel?"

"Oh nothing much," Ciel zipped over, "Just thought I'd go out for a moonlight stroll in night, and you Arcueid?"

"Yeah, right you thought Shiki was with me?" Arcueid held out her hand as a clay version of Shiki appeared. "Well sorry to disappoint you, but he isn't with me." Ciel scoffed at her and flexed her wrists before flexing her arm and gave an evil smile. Arcueid remained unphased by this and cracked her knuckles.

"We both like Tohno-kun," said Ciel, "But... only one of us can have him."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Arcueid leapt back and spun around changing into an orange gi with blue combat boots, imitating Son Goku from DBZ. Ciel took out a massive cannon which was once the Seventh Holy Scripture, but now looked like an oversized laser cannon that was five times larger than Ciel herself.

"Say hello to my little friend!"

The cannon vibrated until a massive energy beam erupted from the barrel that was about to hit Arcueid. But at the last second, Arcueid stretched her hands out and tapped into her marble phantasm. The air rippled and a small black hole opened that sucked up the attack. Ciel growled as steam came out her ears as she clenched her fists. In a childish bit of immaturity, Arcueid pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

"My turn," she cupped her hands together and brought them back to her side. "Ka..."

"Hey, no going into other series stupid vampire!" cried Ciel waving her arms back and forth and went to shield herself.

But instead of unleashing a KameHameHa, Arcueid vanished and reappeared behind Ciel and blew this loud whistle that caused her to jump. Ciel scowled and pulled out a large pencil and erased Arcueid's mouth. The vampire princess let out muffled noises as her face turned bright red. A loud geyser of steam came out her nostrils as two long strands of her hair formed into bull horns. Ciel smiled and wagged a finger at her before spinning around and became dressed up in a bright red matador costume. She waved a gloved hand and produced a bright red cloth. In the background cheesy matador music began to play and Arcueid ran straight towards her. Ciel stood in place a big grin on her face as she stepped to one side and waved the cloth as Arcueid blew past her into a large concrete wall that appeared out of nowhere. Poor Arcueid smashed into it with a loud boom and slowly peeled off becoming as flat as a pancake.

"Oops, how did that get there?" said Ciel placing a hand to her mouth and picked the Arcueid off the ground and shook her like a rug.

"Hmm we can't have this."

She folded and creased her up and placed Arcueid inside a large white box and wrapped it in chains. A small kazoo sounded in the background as she held up the box and ran over to the mailbox and shoved it inside. Confident in her victory Ciel brushed her hands together and failed to see the massive shadow that loomed over her. She froze and slowly looked up to the sky to see a really gigantic Arcueid who took up the night sky.

"You dare…" her voice rumbled like thunder shaking the earth and the city with the force of an angry god, scaring citizens who were still awake and gaining the attention of Akiha and Sion in the city center. "So you thought you could just wrap me up in a box and get rid of me, eh? Well try this!"

She pointed her finger and the area around Ciel began to become dark until she looked like she going to vanish from sight. Ciel looked around and tried to move, but the darkness encased her in a large black bubble. Satisfied, Arcueid returned to normal size and lifted the ball and stuck her fingers into the three holes.

"Let's see how you like this curry breathe," she thought to herself letting out a low laugh.

At her command, the ground shifted and the concrete peeled away and turned into a bowling lane. She changed her outfit to that of a red button up shirt and white slacks and wore a red cap on her head. With a gentle stride she lobbed the bowling ball and watched as the bowling ball smashed into a bunch of pins.

"Got to love it," she laughed, "now that she is out of the way maybe now I can…"

"I don't think so." Ciel burst out of the pile of large bowling pins shaking her fist. "You are not going to make a move on Tohno-kun!"

The two got in each other's faces as a loud crackle of electricity sounded around them. It seemed the park was going to become a warzone until both of them had a bucket of water splashed on them. Spinning around both Ciel and Arcueid were shocked to see a masked Akiha and Sion.

"Well it seems Akiha, that these two also received Shiki's gift," remarked Sion who chuckled at the sight of the two of them all wet.

"Yes, and a good thing we showed up too." She mused, "Honestly you two, I thought you both would have put aside your differences."

"She started it!" Ciel and Arcueid both cried in unison before growling at each other. Akiha stepped in and looped her arms around both of them. She gave a calm smile and said in a soothing voice.

"Listen, me and Sion were about to have some fun. Why don't you join us?"

Arcueid and Ciel again looked at each other before shrugging and saying, "Sure"

Inside Arcueid was kinda relieved that Akiha had stopped them and it was then she looked down at Akiha's chest and her eyes bulged out making a loud honk.

"Someone got an upgrade in the booby department." she whistled, "Dang there as big as mine."

Ciel's jaw dropped, "How did...no way!"

Akiha puffed out her chest and smiled happy that they now noticed her attributes. While this was going on Sion was deep in thought.

"So what were you two arguing about anyway?"

"Shiki."

"Tohno-kun."

"Well, that explains that," Akiha sighed as a large drop of sweat poured down her face. "How could my brother be so popular?"

"He is a nice guy Akiha," said Sion, "I mean we all like him and by the way, where is Shiki anyway?"

Little did the four of them realize that Shiki had gone back home to the manor via taking a long route through the city. So while they were talking, the boy of their affections was sound asleep in bed.

"Not to worry, my Nii-san finder will help us out." Akiha pointed to the sky in a triumphant pose. She then pulled out a strange little box with a cartoonish image of Shiki painted onto it and held up what looked like a microphone. Sion, Ciel, and Arcueid watched as the device beeped once and a large gloved hand came out of the box and pointed back to the Tohno's Mansion. Akiha smiled and turned back to the other three and whistled.

"Gee, will you look at the time… I do believe I've got to get home."

"Oh no, you don't," Sion took off after her.

"Hey, you two aren't going to hog him to yourselves."

"Tohno-kun, here I come!"

In a cartoonish fashion, the four masked women zoomed down the road heading to the Tohno's Mansion to surprise an unsuspecting Shiki. Good luck dude, because you are going to need it.

* * *

(Misaki Town, Back Alleys - 22:53)

The alley ways of Downtown Misaki, were oddly quiet this night and it was not a good thing. A young woman with short brown hair dressed in a business suite that was so dark a blue it almost looked black adjusted her glasses hiding eyes that shimmered with fear. She tugged at her collar a few times perhaps a little too much as she kept looking behind her and to the sides. High above her the full moon was casting shadows that elongated and distorted into horrific shapes. Sweat poured down her neck drenching into the collar and her body shook as she moved.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure emerge from the shadows with glinting red eyes. Next came a sickening ripping sound and the woman falls to her knees and she feels something warm and sticky flow down the nape of her neck. In front of her now is a handsome man with long wavy black hair. One of his eyes was hidden by the hair say for his left eye which was burning blood red. His clothes were that of a white shirt that was left unbuttoned to expose the rip muscles of his chest and stomach with black pants.

"Sorry Madame, but I'm afraid you've got something I need..." He sweeps her into his arms and lowers his head. She feels her body go numb and her vision dims but not before she sees the sharp gleaming teeth that go through the soft flesh of her neck.

The vampire known as Michael Roa Valdamjong, sucked up every last drop of blood in the woman's body taking in the warm copper taste as it passed down his throat. Once he had sucked the last drop, Roa layed the body on the ground letting a sadistic smile form on his face. He had been hiding out in the city trying to avoid being found by the Tohno Shiki, the executor of the Burial Agency that in the past had been one of his most powerful reincarnations of his past lives, and the Princess of the True Ancestors. In his mind, he cursed them both, for though he was alive because of the event that involved the TATARI of the Dust of Osiris one month ago, his power to reincarnate, that he obtained by stealing some of the power from Arcueid by tricking her into drinking his blood 800 years ago, were now gone for good and it was all thanks to Tohno Shiki, when he killed him using those accursed Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, that allowed him to see the lines of death of anything two years ago. And what scared him the most was that this time if he died there would be no coming back. Even now the thought chilled him making his body tremble with the image of the boy taking that blade and cutting him to pieces.

"You are being foolish letting your imagination best you, Michael." the gruff voice from behind him told him it was his "old friend" Fabro Rowan, best known as the 10th of the 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors, Nrvnqsr Chaos. He, who had been killed by the same boy who killed the Serpent of Akasha two years ago, was also revived by TATARI as well, but was invoked by TATARI more times in the past. First by the original TATARI, The Night of Wallachia a year ago to be incorporated by Wallachia to achieve a rumor about a monstrous vampire that attacks people at night. And was again invoked by the TATARI of White Len, a copy of the familiar who served the Princess of the True Ancestors created from Wallachia's remains by Aozaki Aoko, while his friend Roa had only been revived by TATARI only once by Dust of Osiris.

"I didn't expect to see you my friend," Roa smiled, "So, I see you are hiding out here as well."

Nrvnqsr Chaos grunted in agreement as he walked over and kneeled down in front of the corpse of the dead woman. Roa had known Nrvnqsr Chaos for centuries and the two of them were indeed friends of sorts, and it was he who taught Nrvnqsr Chaos, the Soil of Genesis an ancient technique from the Age of Gods that Roa recovered during his attempt to help Nrvnqsr gain control over the chaos in his body. But right now, Roa could tell that his old friend was in just as bad a shape as he was.

"I see. You're building a ghoul army." Nrvnqsr Chaos gruffed and ran his finger down the woman's delicate features as she slowly began to turn. "Planning on getting revenge in that human, the executor of the Church and the Princess of the True Ancestors?"

"Exactly professor Chaos." said Roa as he reached into his pocket and held a small bright pink gem. "And with this, we will be able to walk into the daylight, taking away the advantage those fools had over us."

Nrvnqsr Chaos smiled at this as he took out his Philosopher Stone, and the two of them laughed. These stones were transmuted by the Dust of Osiris for using TATARI, which allowed these two vampires along with one more who disappeared during those days, to remain in this world, even with the Reality Marble TATARI of Dust of Osiris and herself to have been destroyed in Misaki one month ago. With these stones, the two of them would get the revenge they desired. A sudden moan diverted Roa's attention as the woman sluggishly got up now turned into a ghoul. Behind them in the alley, hundreds of blazing red eyes appeared. The revenge would be theirs and Shiki's little posse would be in for a real surprise.

(Chapter 1 End)

* - 119 is the number used to call the ambulance and also for cases of fire in Japan.


	4. Chapter 2: Girl's for the Green

_**TYPE-MASK**_

Chapter 2: Girl's for the Green

written by: ChojinRyu750

revised and corrected by: hyperomegasonic26

* * *

**Friday - September, 21 2001 - Day 1  
**

* * *

(Fuyuki City, Emiya Residence - 20:30)

Shirou was in for a surprise when he got home that evening from his part time job at Copenhagen. He had expected to be greeted by his father Kiritsugu and Irisviel, or Iri-san as he called her since they had become a family. Instead, he surprised to see Saber, Rin, Sakura, and Illya were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. Their faces beamed once he entered the room and even he had to admit their appearance was most welcome. It had been a while since he had last seen them aside from Saber whom he lived with.

"Welcome home," all the girls said in unison as he placed the plastic bag on the table and took a seat. It had been funny how he planned to give the girls the masks the next day only to have them here and now.

"Well," said Shirou with a half smile, "This is a surprise. What are you all doing here?"

Rin smirked, "We just thought to give our dear Emiya-kun a visit and see how he's been."

"Well that's what Rin says," Illya interrupted as she winked at him. "Personally, I think Rin and Sakura were concerned that Saber was monopilizing you."

Sakura and Rin blushed, "That's not true…"

Shirou shook his head but kept his smile and he wondered where his dad and Iri-san were. Illya sensed his confusion and answered what was on his mind.

"Oh, if you're wondering, Kiritsugu and Mom went out to dinner and to see a movie," she said. "So it's just the five of us."

"That reminds me," Shirou clasped his hands together, "I have something for all of you."

"What is it Shirou?" Saber leaned over as she and the others watched him pull out four wooden masks each were a lime green. Shirou smiled a little for the very last mask of the four was one he had projected using his tracing ability, before he came home. The girls stared down at the masks unsure of what to make of what they saw.

"I got these from my boss before I got home," he said, "I figured I'd give them to you."

"Thanks Emiya-kun," Rin picked up one of the masks sounding less than enthusiastic. "Does your boss work as an antique dealer on the side?"

"Nope, he said they were originally from a friend of his."

"They look kinda strange," Sakura added, "and what a weird color green."

"I'd figure they would make good conversation pieces," Shirou pointed out, "So, do you guys want them?"

Saber reached down and took one; Rin did the same, followed by Illya and Sakura. From the looks on their faces it told him they were somewhat reluctant. He breathed a long sigh of relief and was about to get up to make some more tea when a chill went up his spine.

"Now isn't that touching?" said a voice that dripped with sarcasm. "Don't I get one too?"

Out of the corner emerged a young man with that was so deeply tan that it looked a shade of brown. He had short slightly spike black hair with a red bandana around his forehead. He wore no clothing say for the red sash-like skirt that covering most of his legs. All over his body were strange black and red tattoo's that were the form of countless curses. In his country he had been blamed for being all the evils of the world. He had been called Angra Mainyu, the god of darkness from **Zoroastrian**, but was nothing more than a villager who had been sacrificed to show the goodness of man. But to those who competed in the Holy Grail War, he was known as servant Avenger.

"Abe-san," Shirou gasped as the eighth servant walked over flashing a toothy grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd pay you guys a visit," he said as he snatched up one of the masks and eyed it. "Are you really giving these tacky things to these fine ladies?"

"Oh, so Caren let her pet off the leash, huh," Rin had a devilish smile, "You know she'll punish you."

"Like I care," he waved dismissively at her, "anyway I just came to see how my bro is doing."

He looped an arm around Shirou's neck which the latter shoved him off. Avenger had become like a second sibling to Shirou, although, his lazy attitude could be very annoying.

"Abe-san, aren't you afraid what Caren-san will do to you?" asked Sakura, "I mean you do know what's she's like."

Avenger laughed, "The priestess is too busy getting reacquainted with her dad Kotomine to care about what I do."

Saber shook her head looking the least bit amused, "I thank you for the gift."

"Same here." Rin interjected, "well, I've got to get going see you later Emiya-kun."

"I need to get home too," Sakura added, "I need to check on Nii-san and Grandfather."

"And I need to see how Berserker's doing," Illya winked and followed after Sakura and Rin through the door and out the front gate. Shirou watched them leave and let out a low sigh as he closed the front door and headed back to the kitchen. Saber finished her cup of tea and headed for the dojo. Now it was just him and Abe-san. The two sat back and didn't say anything until Abe-san stood up folding his arms across his chest.

"Well that was not what I hoped for," said Abe-San, "What will you do now?"

Shirou scowled, "Well you did pop in unannounced."

"Funny, I thought they would trust me more," he said, "Anyway, I might as well go home as well. And speaking of which, there is something I want to mention before I leave."

"What would that be?"

"Something bad is on its way," Abe-san replied in a fashion that he knew would confuse Shirou, "I can't say what but…well, you'll see."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this," said Shirou, "So just what…"

Shirou didn't get to finish as Abe-san vanished into spirit form but not before giving him a flashy smile. So much for getting any answers, he thought and started cleaning up as a droplet of sweat flowed down his face. Sometimes it was like people deliberately messed with him taking amusement in his confusion. He passed those feelings aside and focused on cleaning up before turning in for the night. Unfortunately for him was going to be in for a major surprise of the very greenish kind.

* * *

(Emiya Residence, Dojo - 20:57)

Saber sat inside the dojo with the mask sitting neatly in her lap with her hands resting over it, and all the while something was on her mind. While she had listened to Shirou explain about how he got the masks, she had felt traces of magical energy coming from them. She was surprised that neither of the others had sensed the magical energy and the strange lure the masks held. Even now as Saber held the mask up she felt it and witnessed the bright glow that shined in front of her face.

"What kind of magic is this?" she said. "I feel like I want to put it on."

She slowly placed it on her face and at that moment, the mask latched onto her and began to melt onto her head becoming like a molten wax. Saber's eyes widened as she tugged at the mask trying to pry it off, but the mask tightened its hold. She let out a cry of pain as her head burned all the while oblivious to the changes starting to happen to her body. Her hips started to fill out a little more and her white blouse stared to tighten as her chest expanded. She spun around in a mini twister as a fierce gust from Invisible Air encompassed the dojo causing the walls to shake and the windows to rattle. The dojo erupted into a loud explosion scattering pieces of wood all over the yard. When the hurricane died down the moon light shined down on the sight revealing a transformed Saber.

"What just happened to me?" she gasped, "I feel so…good."

She not only felt good but she felt free, as if all the burdens she had endured in life had been lifted. Saber no longer felt like a king who was emotionless and distant but instead felt like she was actually a girl.

Her face was now a bright lime green which ended at the start of her neck. Her hair was now long and smooth flowing down her past her shoulders. Her left eye was now a golden yellow like her dark persona Saber Alter, while the right remained a normal aqua green. The white blouse and blue skirt with black stockings were now replaced by a beautiful white dress with a large blue bow in the back with a matching laced corset. The dress reminded her of that time when Caster had severed Shirou's contract with her Noble Phantasm Rule Breaker.

"What happened to my chest?" she cried and her eyes widened as she stared down at her chest. Her breasts were now almost as big as Sakura's, which looked like they could be barely contained by the top of the dress. She couldn't help but touch them and was amazed at how bouncy and soft they were.

"Finally, I can stand on equal grounds in the boob category!" she cried as tears raced down her face in a cartoonish fashion. However her joy was cut short when she noticed the dojo was gone and her face turned a blue as sweat poured down her face in a panic.

"Oh my god!" she screamed mimicking the voice of that blonde guy with glasses from the movie Troll 2.

It was then that Shirou came running out of the house to see what happened. His eyes widened when he noticed the dojo was gone and there was nothing but debris scattered everywhere.

"The dojo… What happened?" He roared, "Saber, where the…"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the green faced Saber dressed in a white gown. Saber reluctantly waved at him as a large bead of sweat flowed down the side of her face. What happened next was perhaps the loudest scream that ever echoed throughout the world.

"Saber… your face, its green…" his voice quivered as he pointed a shaking finger at her. "Is that really you?"

"And who else would it be Shirou?" she replied giving a nervous chuckle. "So do you like the new look?"

"What happened to you?" he asked looking her over. "Saber, did you destroy the dojo?"

"I had a makeover," she purred ignoring his apparent shock, "Take a look at these Shirou!"

Saber bent over slightly giving him a full view of her new cleavage which made him nosebleed. He covered his face and fell back against the shed. Saber had him now and got down on her hands and knees and moved in. She puckered her luscious lips and was about to kiss him forcing Shirou further into the corner. Shirou finally dove to the right as Saber contacted the wall with a loud wet pop. Feeling that this was too much the boy turned and tried to bolt out of the yard. Saber shook her head and gave chase after him as he bounded passed the house and out the front gate.

"Don't be like that Shirou," she called out to him, "I just want to kiss you my love!"

"Someone please tell me this is just a joke," he cried as tears flowed from his eyes as he ran. "Somebody, anybody help!"

And so the chase had started little realizing that Shirou's problems were just about to get even greener. Sucks to be you dude…

* * *

(Fuyuki City, Tohsaka Residence - 21:07)

Rin was sitting in front of her dresser staring back at the reflection of herself in the mirror. She was busy brushing her hair when her eyes glanced over at the green wooden mask that was propped up against the mirror. A small frown appeared on her face as she stared at the stupid thing and was about to toss it into to garbage. While it was nice of Shirou to give her a present, the fact it was this ugly looking mask really put her off. That idiot really needs to learn on how to give a girl a proper gift. However, inside she was grateful and as head of the Tohsaka family, it was her obligation to do things with grace and elegance.

"Such a funny looking mask," she mused addressing the object as if it were a living thing. "Hmm, I'd venture a guess this is definitely European…"

The mask sat idly in her grasp its smooth surface felt cool to her touch and as she turned it over, a bright glow flashed in front of her. Rin's eyes widened and at that moment she had the sudden urge to put the mask on. Slowly, she lifted it as her heart started to race and her mind lost control of her actions.

"Rin," Archer said her name as he came out of spirit form, "I'm back with the tea you wanted."

Rin snapped out of it and seemed lost in daze until she shook her head and quickly put the mask down.

"Archer!" she cried, "what's this about tea?"

The red bowman cocked an eyebrow, "Didn't you ask me to go out and buy some green tea because you were out?"

Rin blushed in embarrassment as she felt his steel grey eyes focus on her and knew that he was suspecting her of something. Out of all the servants in the 5th Holy Grail War, Archer was the most perceptive and Rin knew that trying to fool him would be pointless. Even now as he stood there, she could feel it.

"Right," she remembered, "I'm sorry about that I seemed to have lost my train of thought."

She tried to get up when her leg snagged against the chair causing her to fall to the floor with a loud thud. At that moment the mask which rested on the edge of the dresser fell off and landed on her face. With a loud stretching groan the mask attached itself to her face that started to envelope her head. Rin screamed out as the mask became hot and became like waxy substance that seeped into her skin.

"Archer, get this thing off me!" she screamed and pulled at the mask, but it only seemed to stick.

Archer reached over and grabbed the mask firmly and pulled with all he had, but the mask wouldn't come off. All the while they were struggling to get it off did Rin's breasts begin to swell and her thighs filled out. Her cries of pain gave way as she disappeared into a cyclone that was encircled with small stars. Archer watched as the twister spun around the room until at last it stopped on top of the bed. Archer gasped as he beheld a newly transformed Rin.

Rin's face was now a bright lime green and her lips were now a plump and luscious red. Her eyes were now done up with red make up with long eyelashes. The brown hair on her head was now tied into the pigtails she normally wore with black bows. Her clothes were now like that of a red and white magical girl outfit with white cuffs around the wrists and matching gloves. The sleeveless top snuggly adhered to her body showing off her new bust size which was now equal to Sakura with a small cross nesting near the base of her neck. She almost looked a little bit like her alternate magical girl ego, Kaleido Ruby, say for the lack of cat ears and tail.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Rin said with a big grin, "Say hello to the new and improved Tohsaka Rin!"

"Rin," Archer stammered, "You look…"

"Sexy?" Rin stretched her arm out and pulled him into her arms. Archer grunted as a drop of sweat poured down his face and she ran her hands through his white hair.

"Rin, get a hold of yourself!" he cried, "This isn't like you."

Before he could finish, she planted him a large wet kiss on the lips that took him by surprise that ended with a loud pop. Archer was so shocked by the kiss and the passion behind it that he fell out of her arms onto the bed dazed. She giggled and walked back over to the mirror and did a few flashy and naughty poses.

"Emiya-kun I don't know what you gave me," she said, "but I love it."

A loud noise from outside got her attention and as Rin went over to the window she saw Shirou running down the road. For a moment she watched him go by her house until a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Ready or not Emiya-kun, here I come!"

* * *

(Fuyuki City, Matou Residence - 21:17)

Sakura was lost in a sea of ecstasy as she stared up at the ceiling to her room lying on the bed. In her arms was the mask Shirou gave her which she pressed against her chest. A loud knock at her bedroom door diverted her attention. She opened the door and was surprised to see Rider.

"Ah, Rider," said Sakura warmly, "What's up?"

Rider adjusted her glasses, "I just wanted to check up on you and see how your visit with Shirou went."

"It went great," she replied, "Seeing Sempai was wonderful and he even gave me a present."

Sakura held up the mask in front of the purple haired servant who looked down at it and cocked an eyebrow. She could tell that Rider was dubious of the strange mask and frankly Sakura didn't blame her. As far as gifts go, this was a little on the unorthodox side but even so she couldn't careless. After a brief pause, Rider walked into the room and took a seat on the bed with Sakura following.

"So, Shirou gave you this?" Sakura handed Rider the mask. "Interesting… what do you intend to do with it?"

Sakura brushed back a lock of her plume colored hair and looked over at the bookshelf.

"I think I'll put it there," she said, "it was really sweet of him; you know I think it could make a good decoration."

Rider laughed a little and layed back on the bed letting her long silky smooth violet hair flow out into a mess over the white covers. Sakura blushed as she looked at Rider for she was more than beautiful. Rider had smooth soft skin that had a perfect white complexion. She was proportioned in all the right areas with large breasts, a slender waist, and nicely curved hips and a nice butt. Sakura had envied her for no matter what Rider wore she looked stunning which made Sakura wish she could be just as beautiful.

Sakura laid back on the bed and stared back up at the ceiling holding the mask up in front of her. Just then a bright green glow flashed in front of her and Sakura gasped and Rider looked over and gasped. Sakura shrieked and dropped the mask onto the bed and clung onto Rider.

"Rider, did you see that?" Sakura focused her down at the mask.

"I did," she replied, "Sakura, I think that you should get rid of it."

"Sempai didn't tell me it could do that," Sakura broke away from Rider and picked up the mask again. Rider shook her head in disapproval and motioned for Sakura to put the mask down. But Sakura couldn't hear her and placed the mask on her face. Like what happened with Saber and Rin, the greenish wooden mask morphed and latched onto her face. Rider's eyes widened as the mask engulfed her master's face. Sakura cried out in shock as the mask started to melt looking like a molten green wax. Rider lunged forward and tried to pull the mask off, but it wouldn't move.

Sakura groaned a little as a hot feeling raced through out her body and she let out a soft moan feeling a sexual arousal. Rider backed away and fell off the bed in the process as Sakura disappeared into a small cyclone that spewed reddish flames. Once the cyclone stopped Rider let out a low gasp as her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Sakura's face was a bright lime green with luscious, puffy lips covered in plume colored lipstick. Her hair and eyes remained normal while her clothing was now composed of a black dress with red stripes flowing down. The dress was revealing around the chest which exposed Sakura's ample breasts and her slender arms were covered by removable sleeves. The red markings from the curse of Angra Mainyu could be seen flowing over her breasts and poking out of the sleeves almost looking like tattoos.

"Mmmm," Sakura moaned with pleasure placing a hand on her hips as she hopped off the bed. "I feel like someone has just lit my fire."

"Sakura…" Rider could only stare at her, unsure if her master had transformed into her dark self or not. "You've changed."

"And for the better Rider," said Sakura, "I have never felt so good in my life. I think I'll go show Sempai the new me."

"Sakura, you can't," Rider countered, "What if Shirou gets frightened?"

"Yeah right," Sakura pretended to be offended and smiled, "you know I love Sempai, Rider, and you said it yourself that I should be more aggressive."

"Well, that is true," she admitted, "I did say that."

Sakura started heading for the door when she was stopped by Rider. She put her hands to her hips feeling that her servant was overreacting. All she could think about was her Sempai and right now, Rider was in the way. Sakura lunged forward and locked her lips with Rider's in a passionate kiss. The black servant struggled at first, but soon closed her eyes as the passion of the kiss filled her whole being. Once she broke the kiss, Rider's face turned a bright red and she was too enveloped in shock to notice Sakura walk past her heading down the stairs and out the door.

"Tonight," she said breathing in the fresh air, "You are going to be mine, Sempai."

* * *

(Fuyuki City, Einzbern Castle - 21:23)

Illya was feeling cheerful as she sat on the steps of the great staircase in the main hall of the mansion. She let out a low sigh letting the hollow emptiness of the hall fill her senses. In her right hand was the wooden mask she got from Shirou. Although she liked that he had given her a gift, this was not what she had in mind. She disliked the green of the wood thinking it made it look gross. But she couldn't get rid of it since it was Shirou who gave it to her. Her ruby red eyes gazed down at it and before she looked up at the large expansive chandeliers wondering what to do.

Illya smiled, "Why would anyone put on such an ugly mask?"

After a long silence, she flipped over the mask and noticed it was indeed European and very old by the looks of it. Something odd took hold of her and she fell into a trance as a green light flashed in front of her. She brought the mask up to her face and it latched on with a loud rubbery stretch. Illya winced as she felt the mask dig into her skin and tried to pull it off. She pulled and pulled but the more it felt like she was going to tear her face off.

"Help me, Berserker!" Illya screamed for her servant, and soon she heard the loud rumble of the massive footsteps of Heroic Spirit Hercules coming to the main hall.

By then the little girl became trapped inside a small twister and spun around the main hall bouncing against the pillars. With a loud thunderous crash, Berserker entered the main hall his pulse racing as he looked around for the source of his master's distress. His right eye flashed a bright red as he hefted the large stone sword. The mad giant let out a feral growl as he searched for his master and for whatever dared to attack her. He looked down and saw the small twister and lifted up his axe sword to strike at it when suddenly the tornado stopped.

"My dear Berserker, what took you so long?"

Berserker froze when he recognized his master's voice and at that moment his jaw dropped to show his sharp teeth. Illya stood before him except she was no longer a little girl dressed in a purple dress with a white skirt. Now she stood before him looking like a young woman dressed in a purple sleeveless undershirt that was so tight it could barely contain her large breasts. Tight fitting blue jeans hugged her curvaceous, new thighs which made her look good. She placed a hand to her hips and blew a kiss making a small pink heart appear which made him blush. But what shocked him the most was the fact that her face was now a bright green that ended at her neck and that her lips were full and plump with red lipstick.

"Are we at a loss for words?" she giggled sounding giddy, "Here, let me fix that."

She snapped her fingers and Berserker shook his head as if he had come out of a daze and scratched his head as the madness enhancement was deactivated.

"Mistress Illya," he said in a loud gruff voice, "What happened to you?"

"I got a makeover, Berserker," said Illya, "Now let's head to Onii-chan's I want to show him the new me."

A loud buzzing sound came from her pocket and Illya pulled out a small radar device that was simply titled "Onii-chan tracker". She stared down at the device and saw that the orange dot which represented Shirou was heading towards the central park.

"Come on Berserker," she said, "We're heading to the park."

Berserker was about to protest when he saw the fire in her eyes and instead complied. They soon passed through the front door and were bounding through the forest.

* * *

(Fuyuki City, Fuyuki Central Park - 21:27)

Shirou found himself backed into a corner as he sat on the park bench taking in deep ragged breathes. His blue and white long sleeved shirt was damp with sweat which felt clammy against his skin. For almost half an hour he had been on the run from Saber which was no small feet. He rubbed his temples as he recalled the way she looked. A green face, a curvier body wearing a beautiful white dress. He had no idea how this happened and he didn't care for now he was on the run. Shirou knew he would have to come home eventually and he hated to imagine how Kiritsugu and Iri-san were going to react once they found out the dojo was destroyed.

"Hello Sempai," Shirou gave a pleased smile upon hearing Sakura's voice.

He turned around and noticed that Sakura's face was now a bright green and before he could react she wrapped her arms around him.

"My sweet Sempai," she cooed, "I felt you were in trouble and came as fast as I could."

"Wait, your face is green like Saber's," Shirou stared at her. "Sakura what happened?"

"Your present did this Emiya-kun," Rin appeared out of the blue also green faced answering him. "That mask you gave me has made us hot."

Sakura's jaw dropped when she saw her sister's chest and that it was now as big as hers and let Shirou go. Shirou watched as Sakura walked up to her sister the least bit amused and pushed her chest against Rin's.

"Well, seems you finally grew up here Nee-san," she said, "and I thought you would always be stuck with that pancake chest."

Rin smiled, "That's right which means I can stand on equal grounds with you Sakura."

"Heh, so what brings you here?"

"I'm just here for Emiya-kun." Rin glanced over at the freaked out protagonist and grinned. "And you are doing the same right?"

Sakura shrugged, "I am, but just so you know Sempai is mine."

While the two of them were distracted, Shirou tried to sneak off but didn't manage to get far as the two sisters stretched out there arms in a cartoon fashion and was pulled back and ended up sandwiched between the busty babes. His face turned a bright red as he felt the soft warmth of there boobs press against his cheeks. The spectacle lasted for at least a few minutes until Saber appeared out of a bush dressed in camouflage with an army helmet. She held up two glazed donuts and made them act as if they were binoculars.

"Commence attack," she cried and lobbed water balloons at them and watched as Sakura and Rin shrieked which freed Shirou. She then leaped out of the bushes and removed the army clothes and switched back into her white dress and scooped her master into her arms. Shirou could only stare at her as she walked over and gently laid him on the bench and tied him up.

"Be right back," she winked at him and walked over to Sakura and Rin. "I've got to show these busty duo there a new girl in town."

However when she went to face them both, Sakura and Rin had changed their clothing now wearing tight white sleeveless shirts and tight orange shorts that were drenched and see through. The chaos seemed to have no end as Saber changed her clothes as well now dressed like Sakura and Rin and splashed a water balloon to make her shirt see through.

"Well, looks like Saber got an upgrade as well!" said Sakura with a mischievous smile, "Guess, you can finally wear more flashy clothes now."

"Way to go Saber." Rin gave her a high five, "Welcome to the Busty club."

A loud rumble shook the ground and all three girls stopped as a heavy fog rolled into the park and a loud boom followed. Shirou lifted his head up and out of the darkness loomed the immense form of Berserker. The giant's gross brawn and stone colored skin glistened in the moon light as he stared down at the boy. Shirou let out a muffled gulp as the giant picked him up and brought up a large finger to tell him to be quiet. He nodded and looked down to the giant's side to see a beautiful young woman with a lime green face and realized it was Illya. She gave a playful wink and hopped back onto Berserkers shoulder.

"Don't worry Oni-chan," she said, "I'm going to take you away from here."

"Where do you wish me to take you mistress?" Berserker said to her. "Shall we head back to the mansion?"

"No, let's just head back to the house," she replied and turned to Rin, Sakura and Saber. "Hey you three!"

The three woman turned around and immediately their eyes bulged out with a loud honk.

"You want Shirou?" she said, "Well, come and get him."

She nodded to Berserker and he held the boy up to her and placed a hand to his forehead. Shirou became enveloped in a large blue light and became a doll. Illya giggled and hugged it and motioned for Berserker to make a run for it. The other masked girls cried out in shock and gave chase after Illya and Berserker.

* * *

(Fuyuki City, near the Suburb - 22:45)

Kotomine Kirei was walking down the street towards the house of Emiya Shirou, his mind filled with the thought of revenge. His fists were clenched and his black empty irises flashed with the fury of an old hatred. Emiya Kiritsugu had been brought back to life along with his wife Irisviel. In more than eleven years ago, at the closing of the 4th Holy Grail War, it had come down to a one on one battle with Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu had fought using guns which while effective proved to be ineffective to an extent against the martial art prowess Kotomine acquired. It had been a long fight with both men beating each other but in the end, Kotomine ended up getting shot and his left arm was torn along with his heart which was destroyed.

The only consolation was that before he died, Kirei was able to use the grail to destroy much of the city and managed to curse his old enemy, taking pleasure in the fact that Kiritsugu died in pain. But where there should have been victory turned out to be his own undoing during the beginning of the 5th Grail War. Emiya Shirou, a boy who was the Magus Killer's adoptive son ended up killing him and destroying the Grail. Now as he once again walked the earth due to the strange event caused by Fujimura Taiga almost a year ago and Kiritsugu and Irisviel were also brought back to life as well as the servant Avenger, which contains the curse of being Angra Mainyu - "All World's Evil". He also found himself meeting his daughter Caren Ortensia and became Gilgamesh's master once again which took a lot of persuasion.

"And now you are back..." he said. "I'm happy it turned out this way, for now I get another chance to face you."

Kotomine rounded the corner and came to a stop when he felt a strange stillness coming from a large western style house. Curious, he passed up the steps and found the front door to house was open. The inside was dark enough that it made him have to refocus in order to make his way around. A pungent odor of rot and blood was heavy in the air and slowly he reached in his coat and pulled out three black keys. He soon came into the living room and saw a man with long blonde hair and a purplish skin complexion had his mouth clamped onto the neck of a young girl. He was dressed in a long black cape with a black long sleeved shirt with gold lining with matching pants.

He already knew that the being before him was a vampire, or more accurately a Dead Apostle Ancestor. The Dead Apostle lifted his head and casually wiped the blood around his mouth with a white handkerchief showing a degree of nobility. He looked over at the priest and finally stood revealing his height.

"Oh? A priest of the church." he said almost amused by Kotomine's presence. "You don't seem to be like the Executors from the Burial Agency."

"You would be correct," Kotomine replied, "and I know who you are TATARI."

The vampire bowed his head with an amused smile, "I am impressed you know who I am human, yes, and I am the being known as TATARI, The Night of Wallachia."

In front of Kotomine Kirei, is here now The Night of Wallachia, the 13th of the 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors and one of most dangerous. His real name is Zepia Eltnam Oberon, one of the ancient teachers of ATLAS more than 500 years ago and also responsible for the disgrace that suffer all the members of the family of Eltnam, by because of his obsession to reach The Sixth, turn into a vampire and make a pact with Altrouge Brunestud that invoked the Crimson Moon to activate his Reality Marble, TATARI, which allowed him to turn into an indestructible phenomenon and take the most different forms of rumors circulating in a community in reality. But in Misaki Town a year ago, he lost that ability when Arcueid Brunestud also invoked the Crimson Moon and removed his ability to be a phenomenon, returning him to his true form and was defeated by Sion Eltnam Atlasia, whom he had turned into a vampire four years ago hoping it would become in his successor, and finally killed by Tohno Shiki. But a year ago, he was revived by his successor who apparently came from an alternate future called Dust of Osiris and used Wallachia to try to repeat the same events that occurred in the previous year in Misaki in his plan of destroy the humanity. But in the end, she was killed by the same boy who killed him before, but he managed to get to he, one of several Philosopher's Stones created by Dust f Osiris to maintain their existence in the world of the living, as well as Michael Roa Valdamjong and Nrvnqsr Chaos. Recently after those events a month ago in Misaki, Wallachia decided to change their goals to Fuyuki City for some strange reason about to be revealed...

"So what brings you to Fuyuki," said Kotomine, "I can't see a member of the Twenty Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors coming here to feed only."

TATARI gave a smile and casually sat down in a recliner flexing his gloved hands as he looked over to him. Even though he appeared to be civilized, Kotomine wasn't going to let his guard down with a being as powerful as TATARI. But still the fact the priest was even still alive was amazing.

"I am here because I seek to revitalize the power I lost more than a year ago," he said, "Don't look so surprise priest; I can sense you are not the angelic type."

Kotomine smiled bitterly, "I suppose I'm not, but I think I know why you are here."

"Oh?"

"You seek the Holy Grail." said Kotomine, "Well, I'm afraid the object you seek no longer exists."

Despite his words the Dead Apostle didn't seem the least bit disheartened by the news. In fact from the smile on his face he seemed amused by the fact.

"I know this," said TATARI, "which is why I have a proposition for you priest; you see I want to acquire the Grail and use its power. In exchange I propose to recreate the Grail and make a new Holy Grail War which will utilize my power."

"And this should matter me?" Kirei frowned feeling something telling him to be on guard. "If you plan to do so, then why don't you?"

"Because, I need someone who has been touched by the Grail to aide me," he said, "It won't be as if you wouldn't gain anything out of it. If you help me, then you'll get what you've always desired as well."

Kotomine stood there his head tilted so he stared at the ground; right now, the offer of a new Holy Grail War was tempting. He never had the chance to realize his wish, to open a hole to Akasha and allow Angra Mainyu - "All the World's Evil" to be born. Right now, Kotomine felt like when he was confronted by Gilgamesh for the first time eleven years ago and the former offered to teach him about finding pleasure and entertainment. Would he make the same choice again?

"A new Holy Grail…" said Kotomine with a dark smile forming on his face, "Very well, I will work with you."

"Excellent," Wallachia replied, "Rejoice my friend, for soon we shall both have what we desire on this new bloody stage."

The pale light of the full moon casts a shadow on Fuyuki City as the unholy alliance between two great evils is forged and have been since the beginning of a new nightmare titled "The Night of Bloody Liar."

(Chapter 2 End)


	5. Chapter 3: The Midnight Run

_**TYPE-MASK**_

Written by: ChojinRyu750 (original author)  
Reedited and Modified by: HyperOmegaSonic26

Chapter 3: The Midnight Run

**Saturday - September 22, 2001 - Day 2  
**

* * *

(Misaki Town, Ryougi Residence - 19:57)

Kokutou Mikiya was sitting in his room listening to slow ticking of the clock on the nearby wall. It had been a quiet evening at the house and right now he was preparing himself for some good old fashion relaxation. He gently took off his glasses and cleaned them with one of his eyes being covered by his black hair, as Shirazumi Lio, what was one of his former classmates at school that he and his wife studied, was responsible for the mysterious murders that occurred in 1996 and 1999, but in the end he was killed by Ryougi Shiki. Mikiya ended up not only losing one of your eyes as well as one of moving injured his leg and now barely move as result. As he looked down at the desk seeing the mask that stared up at him. The mask was a present from his wife Shiki, who gave it to him out of the blue along with another one. He had asked her about the origins of the mask and she only said that the mask was something her father gave her along with two others from his friend Akitaka. He accepted the explanation but the mask seemed a little too odd to be an ordinary gift.

"Perhaps Touko-san might be able to give more insight." he muttered, "Still…"

Kokutou was a plain man as most would describe him who could never hurt anyone. And while he wasn't like his wife who was gifted with superhuman abilities he was however made good use of his skills of investigation. In fact it was those skills that made it possible for Kokutou to find Touko's workshop and in effect become an employee of her detective agency. She commended him for his skills and it was thanks to these skills that he was able to help Shiki. He flipped over the mask and looked it over just out of curiosity.

Suddenly a faint glow emitted from the mask and Kokutou gasped as he watched it fade. He lifted the mask up and slowly placed it to his face. Once the mask made contact with his face the mask wrapped around his head and hugged his face. Kokutou pulled at the mask as he felt it dig into his skin becoming hot.

"Ahhhhh!..." He let out a cry of pain as the mask enveloped his entire head and he suddenly spun around the room in a small cyclone. The cyclone spun wildly around the room knocking over papers and furniture until it came to a stop.

"What on earth just happened?" he said unable to hide the shock in his voice. "And what happened to the room?"

Kokutou walked over to a nearby mirror and the moment he did his eyes widened as he stared at the reflection. His face was now a bright lime green that extended to his neck where it stopped and his hair style had changed slightly with one of his eyes being covered by his black hair. His clothes were now a black business suit with matching pants and black shoes with a red tie. He touched his face and pulled thinking he was dreaming. Kokutou winced and knew he wasn't dreaming.

"This is weird." he said feeling how smooth his face was and that the mask had become his skin. "I wonder if my wife knows what these masks do."

His mind stopped on the idea as he recalled that his wife was given three masks and that she gave one to him, another to Touko-san and she kept the last one. A part of him wondered what they would look like with the masks on and what kind of clothing changes they would experience.

"Speaking of which," he muttered, "I wondered what Shiki is up to right now?"

* * *

(Ryougi Residence, Mana's Room - 20:02)

Shiki was sitting in her daughter's room watching as her child slept peacefully within her crib. She gave a content smile as she gently stroked the little girl's short brown hair and gently pulled the small pink blanket to cover her up. Ryougi Mana was a cute child possessing light blue eyes like her father and light brown hair like her mother. It was strange in way, for there were times that Shiki wondered if her daughter would grow up and gain a super human ability like most members of the Ryougi family.

For generations, the Ryougi had members who excelled in hunting and slaying demons and were part of the Demon Hunter Organization. Most who were of the Ryougi line had split personalities usually one male and the other female. But for Shiki it was different she had three personalities. One was male, the second was female, and the third one was an anomaly that turned out to be Akasha itself. But that was another matter, for right now Shiki's attention diverted back to the mask. She looked behind her at the chair in the corner of the bedroom and saw the mask resting on the seat.

"I wonder who made this," she muttered, "and why?"

She looked it over and once she flipped it over looked for any kind of engraving of the makers insignia. But to her surprise there wasn't any which cleared her suspicions of it being some junk store knock off. Suddenly a bright flash of green light came from the interior of the mask. Shiki let out a low gasp and felt a strange allure and slowly went to place the mask on her face. At that moment the mask latched onto her face and stretched into her skin becoming hot. Her eyes widened as the pain from the mask made her want to cry out as the mask started to melt becoming a lime green wax.

Shiki quickly exited the bedroom and ran down the hall pulling and tugging at the mask but found it wouldn't come off.

"Arrrhhhh!" Finally she let out a loud cry and she spun down the hallway enveloped in a small cyclone that bounced against the walls making the walls shake. Finally the twister stopped near the living room with a newly transformed Shiki. Her face was lime green that stopped at the start of her neck. Her hair remained unchanged, but her clothing was now composed of a pink kimono with a red sash with a katana at her side. The change was not just physical but also psychological. The mask had merged all the three personalities into one new personality.

"What a rush," she said, "why do I feel so strange?"

Shiki walked over to the window and was shocked at the reflection that stared back at her. She felt her face and gave a smile taking in what the mask had done and drew the katana at her side. Not bad, as she looked at the blade and gave a few quick swipes before returning it to the maroon sheath.

"Shiki, I heard a loud noise and…" Kokutou rushed into the living room still wearing the mask. His eyes widened as he stared at her and she turned and stared at him. There was an awkward silence that followed as they noticed they both had green faces. Shiki saw that Kokutou now had a bright green face and was wearing a black business suite matching pants and shoes with a red tie, making him look almost look like Ushiromiya Battler from the visual novel series Umineko no Naku Koro Ni.

"Speak of the green," Shiki purred, "Kokutou, I really like the new look."

"Yeah, looks like I'm not the only one who's put on a mask." He said, "Shiki, how do you feel?"

"Great if you must know." she replied with a teasing smile, "How about you Battler?"

"I actually don't really feel any different…" Kokutou scratched his chin until he did a double take and stared at her. "Did you just call me Battler?"

"Well, I'm up for some excitement so let's grab Mana and head out." Shiki started heading back to Mana's room when Kokutou walked over and stopped her.

"Shiki, what are you talking about?" Kokutou asked as a large drop of sweat poured down his face. "Go where?"

"To have some fun, of course." she said in a matter of fact tone, "Now let's not waste any more time shall we, Battler?"

Shiki walked down the hallway to Mana's room leaving a stunned Kokutou who simply stared into deep space before he threw back his head and cried.

"Why are you calling me Battler?"

* * *

(Misaki Town, Touko's Workshop - 20:35)

The heavy scent of Cigarette smoke lingered about in the air of the dimly lit room as Aozaki Touko took a sip of beer. She sat back in the wooden chair and lazily stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. Earlier that day, Shiki had surprised her by dropping by and gave her a mask as a gift. To say that she was surprised at the gesture was a little exaggerated but a part of Touko suspected that this gift was nothing more than an unwanted item that was dumped upon her. The mask was an old relic by the look of it and from her knowledge of European lore it was Nordic.

She had placed the mask on the table and was in the midst of doing a little background study into the mask's origins. For while she had observed it Touko had observed a rather peculiar trace of magical energy from the mask. It tickled her senses reminding her of a craving for a cigarette after going cold turkey. This fascinated her but at the same time rose a small air of caution as well.

"Hmm, not in this volume…" she said tossing aside a large book, "Guess my dear sister didn't just steal the title of blue and my former glasses from me as well."

Adjusting her glasses she turned around and picked up the mask looking deep into the green surface. Touko felt another prickle and then another until the mask let out a bright green glow. She removed her glasses and her red eyes widened as the alluring power of the mask seeped into her mind. Touko placed the mask on her face and in response the mask latched on and stretched out until it covered her head.

"O-ohhrrr... Ah-ahhhh!" She cried out as it tightened around her head feeling it become red hot to the point of melting into a green wax. Touko started to tug and pull to get it off but the mask only tightened and it felt like she was pulling skin. Finally her body spun around inside a small cyclone that went around the room making all sorts of honking noises. The cyclone stopped as Touko wound up sitting back in the chair transformed.

Her face was now a bright green that ended towards her neck and her lips were puffy and luscious that made them perfect for kissing. Touko's red hair was no longer made into a short ponytail but was now long and flowed down her back with a part in the center like it was when she was a student back at Reien Girl's Academy. Her clothes were now more in the manner of a teenager composed of a sleeveless white undershirt with tight fitting blue jeans. Also her glasses had somehow returned to her head.

"Now entering sexy central population, me." She said with a wide cartoonish grin that gave a sparkle. "I haven't felt this free spirited in years."

Touko glanced over to one of the mannequins that stood by the window and gave playful whistle. The doll jerked its head in her direction and made a loud honk as it saw her new appearance. She blew a kiss at it which made the dolls head spin and steam came out of the sides of it head. A laughed formed in her throat but she cut it off and looked out the window to the empty streets outside. Not a soul to be seen and that was boring, right now Touko wanted to show her new look and attitude.

She waved her hand and a long black jacket appeared in her hands which she put on and started heading out the door. As soon as she was outside she brought up her hand as a ball of fire appeared. Touko then clenched her hand which extinguished it, feeling the power flowing through her fingertips.

"Somebody, stop me!" she said in a sensual voice and took off in the form of a fast blur of green. Tonight this little town was about to be a sea of green.

* * *

(Misaki Town, Downtown - 21:14)

Kokutou couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. Nothing made sense, first it was the mask what Shiki gave him that came alive and seemingly ate his face only to transform him into this bizarre green faced but fashionably impressive appearance. Next was the fact that Shiki too was now changed, she had a bright green face, and her clothing was now a pink kimono and a red sash that was as red as the puffy luscious lips on her face. But what struck him the most was the fact that Shiki was acting differently than normal. Given how he knew that she had three personalities what stumped him was that this one exhibited traits of all three with a merrier demeanor.

But yet Kokutou noticed that he didn't feel different, if anything his personality was normal. It made him wonder if the mask affected only certain individuals in terms of appearance and personality. Despite this it was sort of nice to see Shiki with a more relaxed expression, and as they walked along the street he started to feel as if all was normal. People walking down the street turned to stare at them and some even took pictures. Shiki smirked and flashed a few cute smiles and even held up her hand doing the victory sign. Kokutou gave a nervous chuckle as he watched her and noticed a few women pointing at him blushing with cartoonish hearts in their eyes. At least he had managed to convince his wife to leave their daughter at the house with Akitaka or that is what he had hoped for.

"What a fine night," said Shiki, "let's go to one of the café's shall we?"

"Okay." Kokutou gave a rueful smile, "So what are going to do afterword?"

"I was thinking of heading to the park afterword." she said, "Besides a little fresh air would do us all some good."

Kokutou stared down into the stroller at the sleeping visage of his child and felt a little uneasy about having her with them. Soon they passed over to a small café and spent at least a half hour there before heading down to the park. It was halfway down the street that Shiki suddenly came to a stop and turned to the opposite side of the street. There was a woman with long red hair that flowed down her back with a bright green face. Kokutou looked over as well and realized that the girl was Touko.

"Well, look whose wearing the new line of green." said Touko. "Both of you look great!"

"Thanks," replied Shiki, "Nice makeover you got there."

Kokutou smiled nervously, "So even Touko-san is wearing the mask."

"That's right." said Touko as she patted him on the shoulder. "So where are you two off to this fine evening?"

"The park," replied Kokutou, "we decided to bring our daughter with us."

Touko gave a quick squeal as she looked into the stroller and saw Mana and smiled. After a long silence the three of them headed to the park. Little realizing that behind them peering out of the crowd was a familiar face from their past. Asagami Fujino stared at the three figures as they moved down the street all the while a deep scowl forming on her lips. A friend of Kokutou Azaka and Kokutou Mikiya and a nemesis of Ryougi Shiki, she was a student who attended Reien's Academy. She was of average height with long purple hair and amethyst eyes. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black turtle neck sweat shirt.

"Their faces are green," she muttered, "no matter, for I will get my revenge on you Ryougi Shiki."

To say that Fujino hated Shiki was an understatement, for a long time ago in the July, 1998; she had been responsible for a series of murders. Shiki defeated her despite the fact Fujino have her own psychic abilities who are the Mystic Eyes of Distortion, she ended up at Shiki's mercy. But instead of killing her, Shiki refused and instead destroying her appendicitis left her in a broken state of mind which resulted in her having to be taken care of by her mother. However, three years later, she ended up recovering his mental state and also their desire to settle the score with Shiki again.

"This time things will be different…" she hissed, "This time I rend you limb from limb Shiki!"

She slipped out of the crowd and followed them down the street keeping a fair distance in case they spotted her. Her temper was seething and as they passed into the park she was happy to see that no one else was around. It was time to end this she felt as the air around her rippled and several ethereal machetes and blades made of psychic energy formed around her.

Shiki was enjoying the fresh air of the park and the pale light of the moon until a sudden chill went down her spine. She knew from experience that something bad was nearby, and if anything the power of the mask seemed to amplify her senses. She paused for a moment and pushed Kokutou out of the way as several objects whizzed by them tearing apart the surroundings. Kokutou grunted and managed to grab Mana before the attack hit and ran over to nearby tree and hid.

"So your still as agile as ever," Shiki looked up and recognized the voice. "Good, because I would hate to think my friend had lost her edge."

"Asagami Fujino," Shiki said sarcastically. "Well, isn't this a surprise?"

Fujino gave a deadly smile, "Good evening Ryougi Shiki, I hope I'm not interrupting your little nightly walk."

"It looks like she's recovered from the last beating you gave her," remarked Touko, "Probably didn't wised up either by the looks of it."

"Seems like it," said Shiki, "but you'd think that after what happened she would have learned?"

"Bend."

At that moment another rippled sounded through the air and both Shiki and Touko dodged as the ground split open and bits of dirt and concrete sprayed everywhere. Touko snapped her fingers and a briefcase appeared next to her that was larger than herself. She gave it a tap and the locks on the case opened with a loud click. Fujino looked at the oversized briefcase and cocked an eyebrow as it opened. There came a loud hiss as steam came out and Touko changed her clothing to look like a Las Vegas show girl.

"Let the show begin!" she said doing a mock bow, "Oh and Fujino, do try not to scream."

There was loud rumble from within the case and soon it got louder and louder until a large shape came out of the case. It was round like a ball but was massive in size with bright pink skin and short stubby arms and red oval shaped feet. The giant pink ball had thin oval shaped cartoonish eyes and a small mouth.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Fujino as she stared at the giant Kirby. Kirby gave a small smile upon seeing her and opened his mouth. Fujino yelped as she was sucked into Kirby's mouth. Shiki looked on with a large droplet of sweat flowing down her face as she thought the video game character had eaten her. But too her shock, Kirby opened his mouth again and spit out a human sized star that smashed into a nearby bench.

"Thanks Kirby." said Touko with a smile.

Kirby smiled and walked back into the case and disappeared from sight leaving Shiki and Touko to deal with Fujino. Fujino stood up shaking as her entire body was drenched in saliva and bits of wood.

"Gosh you look terrible Fujino." Shiki swooped in and scooped her off her feet and into a saloon chair. Fujino tried to move when she noticed her arms were shackled to the arm rests and a piece of duck tape was placed over her mouth. Shiki had now changed her clothes now resembling a hairdresser with a black button up shirt, jeans and with a ponytail.

Shiki said with a stylist accent, "Darling, this look will simply never do!"

Fujino's eyes widened and tears started to well up as she saw the large set of scissors that appeared in her hands. But it was too late, Shiki was on her and the loud sound of the scissors cutting followed. When Fujino opened her eyes she found that she was still alive and looked up to see Shiki holding up a mirror. Her hair was now shorter now being around her ears now looking more like an eighties pop idol.

"I think it suites you…" said Shiki as she pulled Fujino out of the chair and spun her around sending her around the park. All the while this happened a loud bang occurred and Fujino stopped spinning and turned to face Shiki and Touko. Several more telekinetic weapons appeared and she was about to attack when Touko looped an arm around her.

"Hey, listen." she said, "You look a little tense. How about you just lighten up a bit?"

Before Fujino could say anything Touko stuck a cigar in her mouth and held up a finger as a small flame lit it. There was a long pause before the cigar went off with a loud boom turning her face black. Fujino blinked a few times and before shaking her head and fixed the magus with a piercing glare.

"Was that supposed to stop me?" she growled.

"Nope, I just needed to stall you."

Fujino gasped as she felt the cold touch of a blade press against her neck and slowly turned her head and saw Shiki. Shiki's eyes were glowing from the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception as she pressed the katana against her neck. She gave a devious smile and licked her lips in a sadistic fashion and brought the blade back and went to strike. Fujino shut her eyes expecting the fatal slash but to her surprise nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was still alive.

"Gotcha…" Shiki whispered into her ear which made Fujino jump. "Now it's time for a good old fashion atomic wedgie!"

She reached down into her pants and with a great pull stretched the white panties over Fujino's head which made her cry out from the discomfort. Shiki laughed and watched as she pulled the underwear off and growled.

"Damn you," she roared, "why won't you just kill me?"

Shiki gave a pitying smile, "Because I don't want to."

With that Fujino's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell back onto the ground lying unconscious. Once the fight was over, Kokutou came out of hiding holding Mana who was ironically still asleep.

"Shiki, Touko-san," said Kokutou, "are you both alright?"

"We're fine," said Touko, "Shiki and I took care of our friend here."

Kokutou looked behind them and saw Fujino was lying on the ground out cold. He looked between them and decided to let the matter drop.

"So it seems Fujino-san decided to get payback against you." he looked to Shiki who nodded.

"But why did you spare her again?"

"I didn't want to," she replied, "besides she isn't worth the time or effort."

"Let's go somewhere else," said Touko, "the night is still young and I want to have some fun."

"Hmm, how about we head back to my place," said Shiki, "I think it would be better if Mana was home."

That's what you should have done earlier, Kokutou thought as he started heading out of the park with the two ladies not too far behind. As they headed out Kokutou gave one last glance at Fujino and shook his head in pity. Tonight was proving to be a most unusual evening and little did the trio realize that this would only be the beginning.

* * *

(Misaki Town, outskirts - 22:27)

There was a chill in the air as the moon shined down on a small lot in downtown Misaki. A chill lingered in the air as a tall man in a black overcoat with a black shirt underneath. Around his neck were black colored prayer beads that were worn by Buddhist monks. He was tall and held an air of suffering about him which was evident in the wrinkles on his weathered face. His eyes were hidden beneath a small band of shadow that seemed to act like a veil. Araya Souren took a deep breath letting the emotions of disbelief and realizations overcome him. He looked down at his hands as if trying to believe they were there. Long ago, Souren was once a monk who traveled the country trying to save lives. But despite his intentions and goals he never could save anyone which made him despair and lose hope in humanity. Broken and tortured by his failures he sought to find meaning to the death. For three hundred years he did this until he found a new purpose and goal as a student of the Mage Association. He would make friends with Touko Aozaki and Cornelius Alba. While studying there he began to research the connection to Akasha through the human soul. This was his goal and still remained as such.

He remembered that his life had ended at the hands of Ryougi Shiki, during the incident at the Ogawa Apartment during his experiments to access the origin. He had underestimated Shiki, thinking that she couldn't kill him only to be killed by the swordswoman. But what was curious to him was why he had returned.

"It seems some strange power has brought me back." he said to himself. "But where is it coming from?"

He felt the air and found much of the strange energy lingered in the air of Misaki while another portion was in another place.

"I must find the source of this power…" he thought and clenched his fist. Souren would find this source and through it he would achieve what he had long sought after, a direct opening to the root. And so, another shadow of evil fell upon Misaki Town foreshadowing the coming of even greater chaos.

(Chapter 3 End)


	6. Chapter 4 Part A: The Agenda

_**TYPE-MASK**_

Written by: ChojinRyu750 (original author)  
Reedited and Modified by: HyperOmegaSonic26

Chapter 4: The Agenda

**Sunday - September 23, 2001 - Day 3  
**

* * *

(Misaki Town, Tohno's Mansion - 11:08)

Shiki stared up at the ceiling his expression frozen in complete shock as he layed on his bed. He sighed rubbing his cheek and saw the trace of green lipstick from the little surprise he received last night. Even now as he sat up the poor boy couldn't help but recall what had happened how he had seen Akiha, Sion, Ciel-sempai and Arcueid all had bright green faces, different clothing and some altered physiques. They had been on him like a swarm of killer bee's groping and kissing him until he had been too dazed to stay awake. He sat up and quickly changed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to wash his face of the green lipstick. Grunting, Shiki looked into the mirror as a large drop of sweat flowed down his face. One good thing is that today is Sunday and no school, so Shiki had any trouble getting up late today.

"Why did they have green faces?" he muttered, "and why were they acting so strangely?"

Once his face was clean, Shiki bumped into Kohaku, one of the maids who lived here at the mansion. She was busy sweeping when she turned and saw him coming from the bathroom.

"Ah, Shiki-san," she said, "glad to see your up and about."

"Hey Kohaku," he said, "Did you seen Akiha, Sion, Ciel-sempai, and Arcueid enter the manor last night?"

Kohaku tilted her head and placed the long sleeve of her deep brown kimono to her mouth, "No, I didn't see them at all. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing," Shiki answered as he adjusted his glasses. "So anyway have you seen Akiha?"

Kohaku nodded, "She is down stairs playing her violin I believe. Although, what was weird was that this morning she looked like she had gotten over a hangover."

Shiki watched as Kohaku snickered which made him wonder if she had something to do with that. Ever since he was a kid, Shiki had been friends with Kohaku and her sister Hisui both whom he played with as children. Kohaku had short red hair that went past her ears with a blue bow tied int the back. She had a cute face and amber colored eyes which added to the appeal of the brown kimono she always wore. Although she was cheerful, Shiki had learned that underneath Kohaku had held a deep hatred for the Tohno family. Tohno Makishima the former head of the family had raped Kohaku when she was young and abused her to surpress his blood craving urges. It turned out both Hisui and Kohaku were uniquie beings called Syncronizers, beings who had the ability to provide life force to others through exchanging bodily fluids.

Once he had finished talking to her, Shiki went downstairs to the living room and saw Akiha was sitting on the window sill with it opened playing the violin. She had a serene look on her face as a wind blew into the room making her hair gently blow in breeze. Shiki blushed a little at the sight and almost forgot about what why he came down stairs. Shaking his head, he finally cleared his throat. Akiha stopped at that point and turned to look at him giving a surprised smile.

"Oh, Nii-san," she said, "what's up?"

"Hey Akiha, you got a second?" Shiki rubbed the back of his head and walked over to her preparing himself to ask her what was on his mind. Akiha nodded and walked over to the sofa and placed the violen down on the stand. Shiki was staring at her recalling how last night Akiha had worn a white blouse similar to Arcueid with a short red skirt. His eyes drifted unconsciously to her chest and Shiki remembered how Akiha's breasts had been as large as Arcueid's which blew his mind. But now she appeared deflated for lack of better terms or more over downgraded. Akiha noticed him staring and covered her chest with her hands and blushed giving him an irritated glare.

"Where are you looking Nii-san?" she said with a bulging vein and quickly Shiki snapped out of hit.

"Uh, erm, Akiha last night did you do something with your…figure?" he asked. "I know the question is weird but…"

"And what do you mean by that?" Akiha scowled, "you aren't implying anything dirty are you?"

Shiki shook his head and replied, "No, well it's just that last night in my room I thought I saw you, Arcueid, Ciel-sempai and Sion except you were all dressed differently and your faces were green."

Upon him saying this Akiha's eyes widened a little and she turned away from him blushing with sweat pouring down her face. Shiki eyed her and knew that he had hit something and decided to pursue it further.

"I mean the way you were so stacked was hot," Now he knew that he was taking a big risk by saying something like this to his sister. "And that green…was different."

Akiha's face turned a bright red before she tilted her head down and let out a low sigh before turning to him and said in a cool even voice.

"Nii-san you were obviously dreaming, which reminds me I think you left this behind."

Akiha reached over and pulled out another mask and handed it to Shiki who stared at it in confusion. She then pointed to her own mask which was on the table sitting face up staring at them with its empty expression. Shiki knew that this had to be some mistake for he remembered that he had four masks originally, so where did the fifth one come from? Another thought that came to mind is that it belonged to one of the girls but he was about to learn that was wrong.

"Arcueid said that you must have left that with her by accident after you gave her one," said Akiha. "Anyway, is that all you wanted to talk to me about Nii-san?"

Shiki was about to say something when he decided to drop it as he stared at the fifth mask and frowned. He thanked Akiha and was about to leave the room when Akiha got up from the couch and her face was obscured a little as she tilted her head down.

"If you put it on, then you'll get the answer you're looking for."

"What?"

"Just…put the mask on and you'll find out Nii-san." Akiha walked back over to the window sill and started to play her violin again which cued Shiki to leave.

* * *

(Misaki Town, Tohno's Mansion Main Gate- 19:28)

Later that day, early in the night, Shiki for reasons unknown, headed outside dwelling on what Akiha had told him. Something about the mask made her reluctant to talk about it or was did she not want to talk to him about it? Whatever the case, he looked backed down at mask and wondered how another mask could have appeared and it was from Arcueid of all things. It was at that moment as he took off his glasses for a brief moment that he saw a bright green glow and despite himself he put the mask to his face. The mask latched onto his face its wooden surface melding into a hot green waxy substance.

"Graaaawww!" he cried as he clawed at the mask as it wrapped around his head and his body became lost inside of a small cyclone that whipped around the front yard. When the twister stopped, Shiki was now decked out in a black ninja-like uniform and his face was now a bright green. His hair remained the same but his icy blue eyes now shimmered with a confidence and charm similar to the nightmare version of himself that was created by TATARI, known as Nanaya Shiki.

"BABY!" his voice echoed into the night sky like a foghorn which drew the attention of the people of the city. "The Shikinator is here!"

He then threw back his head and laughed like a loon until he suddenly stopped and took a look at his new clothing enjoying the sight. But what was even more shocking was that he wasn't wearing his glasses and in fact, he appeared to be normal. Content, Shiki looked back to the mansion and gave a cartoonish smile.

"Akiha…" he muttered, "Now I know what you meant and boy, do I like it."

Shiki then stopped when a large antenna popped out of his head in a goofy fashion and pointed to the downtown area. A loud click followed as Shiki's eye did a dramatic flash and he pointed to the sky.

"Someone is in trouble," he cried, "this looks like a job…for someone else! Just kidding, sit tight I'm on my way!"

He then took off running like the flash from DC comics zipping down the street to aid the unwary person that needed his help. Little would the people of Misaki town realize that tonight a legend was about to be made….just kidding.

* * *

(Misaki Town, Ciel's Apartment - 19:40)

Meanwhile at Ciel's apartment both she and Sion were in a state of apprehension and shock given the recollection of what happened last night. Ciel had been sitting on the couch rubbing her temples as she recalled how the mask that Tohno-kun gave her had changed her. The image of the mask latching on, her face feeling like it was being stung before she felt dizzy and became that green faced goof. But what shocked her, the most was that she wasn't the only one who became green.

"Akiha, the stupid vampire, and even Sion," she muttered, "just what kind of object is this?"

Sitting across from her was Sion who was holding her wooden mask in her hand with a look of complete shock. She had stopped by earlier wanting to talk about last night and Ciel didn't turn her away because she wanted to confirm it was real. A long silence passed between them until Sion licked her lips and said.

"Do you think we imagined it?" she glanced up to Ciel with a hopeful look. "I mean maybe it was some illusion."

Ciel frowned, "If that was an illusion then it was pretty real."

"But it just doesn't make any sense," Sion continued, "I never heard of a mask that acts like it's alive."

Ciel couldn't answer her for she could hardly believe it herself, when she received the mask from Tohno-kun it looked normal. She wondered if Tohno-kun had known about this but she already knew the answer to that had to be no. After a long pause, Ciel looked down at the table at her mask and the two additional ones that appeared out of nowhere. This is insane, she thought, this kind of object should be locked away by the Agency. Sion brushed back a lock of her purple hair and flipped the mask over peering into the inside. Ciel noticed and her eyes widened as she motioned for her to wait.

"Sion," she started but Sion cut her off.

"Ciel, how did you feel when you put the mask on?" Sion's tone was filled with suspicion. "Did you feel any different?"

Ciel blushed at the question and slowly recalled how the mask made her feel good like she had no cares, no burdens and that life was one big party. Though she didn't want to admit it, she had actually enjoyed the power and she shuddered realizing she would even want to do it again. Sion stared intently at her until finally Ciel let out a low sigh and adjusted her glasses.

"I don't know it was like I felt like everything was like a joke," she said. "I could do anything but it was more like…"

"You were free spirited," Sion finished her statement, "That is also how I felt like a child without any responsibilities."

Ciel frowned, "But what concerns me is where did Tohno-kun get these from?"

Sion shrugged, "I don't know, but in terms of magic these masks are on a level beyond anything of this world."

After a long discussion Ciel suggested that they should get rid of them at which Sion agreed but the look on her face said otherwise. Wanting to lighten the mood, Ciel offered to make some tea which Sion agreed. But the moment she turned to go into the kitchen she heard Sion call out to her.

"Do you think…that if I put it on the same thing might happen again?"

Ciel gasped and immediately headed back to the living room and her eyes widened in horror as she watched Sion slowly put the mask to her face. At that moment the mask latched onto her face and began to engulf her entire head. Sion's body contorted as she clutched at her head as Ciel watched the mask melt into a molten green wax. Ciel ran over and began to try and tear if off of the alchemist of Atlas, but it wouldn't budge.

"Aaaahhh!" screamed Sion, "Warning partition error!" said with his wide eyes open.

And before long she vanished into a small cyclone that whipped around the room and knocked Ciel to the floor. Ciel winced as her head hit the floor and her glasses flew off and her arm banged the table. She shook her head just in time as the twister whipped around the room knocking things over. It wasn't until she felt something softly land on her face that Ciel noticed that it was her mask.

"Oh Shi…" she was cut off as the mask wrapped onto her face and quickly molded around her head as she struggled to pull it off. Ciel convulsed on the floor until she was wrenched off the floor and spun around inside of a twister as well joining the banging chaos in the room. Finally the two twisters came to a stop revealing the transformed Ciel and Sion. There was long pause before the background changed to that of a pink painted still and a loud drum roll.

"Masked executor of the Burial Agency, Ciel!" said Ciel as she did a cute pose and gave a wink that sent out stars.

"Masked alchemist of Atlas and heroine, Sion," Sion blew a kiss followed by several hearts.

"And…" they said in unison, "We're back!"

Once the two of them were done with the comedic display, Sion now back in her Dust of Osiris attire stretched and giggled. "Baby, I knew that putting this on was the right choice, I feel great!"

"You know it," Ciel gave a thumb up and grinned feeling the same. "So are you up for some fun out on the town?"

Sion laughed, "Sure am girlfriend, but you know I just thought about something."

"And what's that?"

Sion then reached behind her and pulled out a large picture frame and instantly the image of Yumizuka Satsuki and Riesbyfe Stridberg. Ciel understood that Satsuki was a student at the same school that she and Tohno-kun attended. She was a vampire and a tragic case and it was perhaps because of that she became friends with Sion due to her being a vampire as well. Together with Riesbyfe and Sion they made up a small group known as the Back Alley Alliance. Ciel gave Sion a questioning look as the images faded and Sion cast the frame aside.

"Those two deserve to get in on the fun," she said, "and besides, Riesbyfe needs some excitement in her life. She's too strict sometimes."

Ciel gave a large cartoonish grin and already picked up the two extra masks that Arcueid had created using her Marble Phantasm last night. Ciel had no idea why she did this little act but given how much of an airhead the vampire princess could be Ciel wasn't surprised. She looked over to Sion who nodded and the two of them exited the apartment in a large spinning twister heading straight for the down town area where an unsuspecting Satsuki and Riesbyfe would be in for a green surprise.

* * *

(Down Town, Misaki Town, near the shopping arcade - 19:57)

Shiki was getting used to the feel of the body and abilities he had gained from the mask as he raced across the rooftops acting like a teenage super hero. He had large childish grin on his face until he stopped at the edge of the roof of a building. Down below in the street he saw young woman backing up against the door of a white car. She was pretty and next to her clutching at her leg was a little girl. And he soon saw the reason why, down on the street lurching towards them were several people. They had torn clothes all dirty and stained with blood, and the skin was a greyish blue which appeared to be rotting. Ghouls…

Shiki rubbed his chin and took out the knife he used and gave a dismissive grunt as he tossed it aside and reached into the pockets of his new uniform. Literally at his command as two swords appeared one being a katana with black steal and red kanji like marks and designs on the blade. The sword held a cruel edge to it as he gripped it firmly in a reverse grip fashion as red lightning crossed down the blade. The second blade was that of a Chinese straight sword called a Jian which had the characters "Heaven" inscribed on the blade.

"Let's rock baby," he said in a deeper voice that was not his own and leaped down from of roof. Down below the woman and child cried out as one of the ghouls moaned and lunged forward with its limbs extended intending on devouring them. But in a split second another moan came as the ghoul gasped as the upper half of its torso fell to the ground. Shiki flicked the blood from the blades and turned his attention to the other ghouls. He zig zagged and pivoted leading the dead away from them. He flashed a cartoonish smile and looked up to see that the woman and child were still standing there.

"Get out of here now," he said to them keeping the goofy smile in a slightly strict tone. "I'll deal with our restless friends here."

The woman gave a weary nod and took the little girl and fled far down the street until they were out of sight. Once they were gone, Shiki smiled and looked over to the ghouls as his eyes started to glow a bright blue.

"I'm going to give you jokers a little warning," he said flashing a toothy smile, "because right now you're all screwed."

With that in mind, Shiki saw the red lines of mortality on their bodies and in a brief flash it was over. He struck with deadly precision as the blades cut through the ghouls as if they were clumps of threshed wheat. As he fought his body felt no negative effects from keeping his mystic eyes active. In fact if anything the mask seemed to negate the headaches he would usually get thus allowing him to go all the way. Soon the ground of the street began to pile up with the remains of the dead…or so it seemed. For given the nature of the mask, each time Shiki cut down a ghoul there was no blood, no gore, instead they burst into confetti. However the dead just kept on coming in wave after wave.

"I think it's time to blow you guys away," Shiki reached behind him and pulled out what looked like a large brown sack that was tied on top. He gave a sweeping motion as if the ghouls could understand him and pulled the tie off. At that moment a huge gust of wind akin to a hurricane erupted out of the bag and sent the ghouls flying into a very large black trash bag. Once this was done, Shiki zipped around the bag tying it with a goofishly large twisty tie which he then condescended into a baseball.

With a devilish smile he twirled around changing his clothes to that of a short sleeved white baseball shirt, pants and cap. He tossed the ball into the air and at the same time swung a huge baseball bat that looked like the trunk of a tree. The ball sailed into the night sky with a loud bang and with such force that he sent it out of orbit.

"And that's a home run!" he chuckled as he switched back to the black ninja uniform and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Dealing with those undead was no challenge at all but as Shiki stood there in the empty street the smile on his green face faded. The appearance of ghouls was not a good sign and the fact there was so many didn't sit well either. Already he knew it had to be the work of a vampire but the question was who could it be? Suddenly his face became taught as steam jetted out of his ears and he turned and looked up into the sky as he felt a strange pressure.

"I don't like this," he muttered feeling the mirth and free spirited emotions the mask provided subside. "Looks like two old "friends" are back…"

* * *

(Downtown Misaki, residential area - 20:02)

Yumizuka Satsuki was walking down the street not thinking about anything in particular which suited her just fine. She passed down the sidewalk with an innocent smile on her face as she went to meet up with her friend Riesbyfe. Satsuki, along with Riesbyfe and Sion made up the Back Alley Alliance and right now she was out to meet Riesbyfe because lately she hadn't been too cheerful today. As a good friend, it was her duty to help her out and with that in mind she would do her best. Around the corner she spotted Riesbyfe leaning against the side of a brick wall and once she saw Satsuki she gave a smile and waved to her.

"Sorry did you wait long?" asked Satsuki as she ran up to her. "I know I'm a little late but…"

"It's no problem," replied Riesbyfe, "So you said you wanted to go somewhere?"

"Yeah, I wanted to invite you out for some ice cream," Satsuki replied, "It's my treat."

Riesbyfe seemed taken aback by the offer and appeared to be weighing in the choice in her mind. After a moment of hesitation she agreed and the two members of the Back Alley Alliance went on their way to get some frozen dairy treats. Riesbyfe was a beautiful woman with silver colored hair that was tied into a ponytail and dressed in a black coat with matching pants. But underneath was a metal breastplate which she usually wore during combat. Little did they know, that the duo were being watched by a masked Sion and Ciel who both flashed mischievous smiles before disappearing behind the corner. It was when the two ladies had neared a small restaurant that the masked girls made their move.

"So how do you want to do this?" asked Ciel, "should we go in incognito?"

"No, I have a better idea…" said Sion as she moved her hand in front of her green face and it seemingly returned to normal. She gave Ciel a wink which she followed suit now looking normal.

"Let's give a riveting performance shall we?" Ciel grinned, "Man, this is going to be good."

Satsuki and Riesbyfe were just about to pass through the door when the air around them rippled and the restaurant along with the rest of the city vanished. Satsuki gasped as she looked around at the distorted scenario of darkness of a destroyed city. Riesbyfe grunted and clenched her gauntleted fists as she pulled Satsuki close to her. What was causing this distortion that is similar a TATARI and could it have been a vampire? It was then that a chill went down Satsuki's spine as a figure emerged from the darkness.

"Good evening you two, sorry if we're interrupting." Satsuki breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing Ciel's voice until she stepped into view.

Ciel's eyes were now a blood red and she had a cruel smile on her face as she stepped towards them.

"Executor Ciel," Riesbyfe cried, "What has…no, you've become a vampire?"

"Aww. The leader of the Knights of Heresy Persecution is afraid of me?" she said, "Good, because you should be..."

"How disappointing that you chose to disobey me, Riesbyfe." says a voice almost omnipotent…

In that moment, Sion appeared behind of Satsuki and Riesbyfe acting like Dust of Osiris, with brown skin color, their eyes closed, with a turban on his head and with an expression without any trace of emotion on his face, like a living machine. "This world is a disease and the human race is destined for extinction." she says without a trace of human emotion.

Satsuki looked to Riesbyfe, "What the heck is going on here, I thought that Dust of Osiris was destroyed with TATARI. And Ciel-Sempai, why is she…"

Riesbyfe also do not want to believe, but in front of them are two evil alter-egos of her best friend and of 7th executor of Burial Agency of The Church.

On one side is Ciel, and see by his sadistic eyes and his cruel smile, should be Ciel when was the 17th reincarnation of Michael Roa Valdamjong, and his real name was Elesia. The reason why Roa chose Ciel to be one of its incarnations is because of its huge magic potential, which comes close to the potential of your original body, destroyed by Arcueid and the Church more than 800 years ago. As Satsuki is a vampire and was always afraid of Ciel because of his work to eliminate vampires, including her, it is possible that the Ciel present here is actually more an illusion of TATARI, created through the fears of Satsuki, combined with the memories of Roa and Arcueid when she was in that form.

On the other, are Dust of Osiris, the human part of the soul of his friend Sion Eltnam Atlasia that was his blood sucked by Wallachia to more than four years ago, lived inside of TATARI and came from the alternate future, where after that incident, never came to Misaki Town to get revenge on TATARI, not know Shiki and remained in Atlas. For over 1000 years in the future, Osiris, as Zepia Eltnam Oberon, tried to find a future that could prevent the destruction of mankind, but failed and when Arcueid Brunestud invoked the Crimson Moon of your timeline with the Marble Phantasm to make the original TATARI back to his mortal form in order to eliminate it, Osiris followed the Crimson Moon until the past of present timeline.

And following the death of Wallachia, she got the full control of of Reality Marble of Zepia Eltnam Oberon. When setting the destruction of humanity is inevitable, Osiris appeared in Misaki a year later to recreate the events with TATARI of Wallachia to invoke the future that Arcueid called to defeat "The Night of Wallachia" and thus destroy mankind to change the conclusion of the event, which is the battle of Shiki and Sion against Wallahcia. But in the end, Shiki destroyed Osiris with his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and the Reality Marble TATARI with it.

But before your eyes, Riesbyfe seems that was not the case and if Osiris is here alive and she reactivated the TATARI by recreating the evil alter ego of Ciel, then they are in serious trouble now...

"I don't know but right now we have a fight on our hands," Riesbyfe replied as she reached behind her and pulled out her weapon the True Apochrypha. The weapon looked like a large stringed instrument except for the sharp spike at the tip which made it look more like a shield. Satsuki nodded in agreement and took a defensive stance as the two squared off with the two villians. Satsuki charged at Ciel with a raised fist and went to punch her but Ciel's body rippled and she bended and stretched out of the way like a piece of rubber. She gasped and went to turne around when Ciel appeared next to her and said.

"Hint, hint, hint," she hissed, "you can't win little girl!"

Without warning, Ciel's right arm expanded in size and she swatted her away before teleporting ahead and grabbed her by the throat. Riesbyfe saw her friend was in trouble and went to assist her when Sion, er, Dust of Osiris hovered down in front of her.

"You have your own problems to deal with my "friend"," she said

"What?" Riesbyfe said

"Raise, Hermes." Osiris says as appear mark lines similar to those of Sion TATARI on the sides of your face.

Suddenly, a giant pool of sand as red as blood appears in the floor behind of Osiris, causing a great quaking and behind it, arises a large ethereal mechanical creature that was about fifty feet in height appeared behind her. The large mechanical abomination extended two large wing-like claws as it enclosed around its master. It was created with the sole purpose of absorbing all mankind converted into Philosopher's stones to keep running for all eternity and containing all the information about the history of mankind. That was the answer that Dust of Osiris found, when not found a future that could prevent the destruction, and also refers to as his "main boby." This is a computer machine built by Osiris with the technology of spiritual particles called Moon Cell, and the name of futuristic mechanical monstrosity is Hermes.

"Hermes…" Riesbyfe growled before looking down and glaring at Sion. "I don't know how you survived, but this time you won't comeback!"

She hefted her weapon and prepared herself as Hermes let out a loud grinding sound as it swung its arm. Riesbyfe ducked and rolled out of the way as the massive machine nearly struck her in the side. With a gap opened she charged in and slid under as another massive arm came swinging in. Riesbyfe brought up True Apocrypha and went to strike the sharp point of the weapon coming in close. Sion gave a nervous smile, almost blowing her cover as the sharp point came within inches of her face. Riesbyfe cried out a crimson red tendril of Ethelite appeared out of nowhere followed by several more. She struggled as the tendrils tightened and she was lifted off her feet.

"Understand now? See how powerless you are against me?" Sion continued, "You have grown weak in my absence."

"Screw you," Riesbyfe snarled, "I will never be your damn puppet again!"

Sion said emotionless "Impressive, you actually sound like you have a choice in the matter. As a defense program I made, you shall be returned to your proper function."

Riesbyfe looked over to her left and saw Satsuki was now dangling helplessly by the throat her eyes almost blank. No, it couldn't end this way…she cursed, to herself as she was lowered to the ground and both she and Satsuki were bound. Ciel flashed an evil smile and said,

"Pathetic children, as if you could beat both of us," she wagged a finger and said, "you should have given up when you had the chance."

"You waste your time if you think we'll beg for mercy," said Riesbyfe, "A holy knight will not bow to the likes of you." Wow, she is really buying the act.

"Is useless, your resistance is at an end, even with the holy shield Gamaliel, you can't win now". Osiris says no disruption in your face...

Then Dust of Osiris held out her hand and Riesbyfe watched as two bizarre wooden masks appeared in air. Ciel took one and Dust of Osiris took the other and advanced on both of them. Riesbyfe tried to resist as the two villains placed the brought the masks up to her face and Satsuki's. Immediately when the masks were within inches of their faces the masks lurched forward and wrapped around their heads. The masks changed into a green hot rubber and became to encompass their heads.

At this point both Satsuki and Riesbyfe were released as they clutched at their heads as they tightened.

"Ahhhh!" cried Satsuki, "Get this thing off me!"

"Nnnnnraahhh!" cried Riesbyfe as she pulled at the mask. "Wwwwhhhaaat iisss happening…"

The two girls twirled around inside of two cyclones that crackled and rumbled like miniature thunderstorms. Sion and Ciel finally dissuaded there disguises and both let out mischievous laughs as they watched the two friends transform. Soon the twisters stopped with a loud screech like that of someone putting on the breaks of a car. Satsuki and Riesbyfe both now sported new clothing. Riesbyfe was now wearing a top much like Ciel's powered up form except it was grey in color giving a good shot of her breasts from the sides along with tight fitting black shorts. Her legs were now covered by long thigh high black socks. Her hair had now become long and flowed down her back.

Satsuki on the other hand was now decked out in a white tight fitting tank top with a pair of blue jeans with chains dangling out of the left pocket. Aside from the green face nothing else about her had changed.

"Wow, and wow," said Satsuki, "I feel like a new woman!"

"I feel like I've been reborn," Riesbyfe gave a smile that wasn't like her, "and looking good too."

Ciel smiled, "Welcome to the green side ladies."

"We're sorry about the whole beating you up villain act but we had to find some way of putting on the masks on you guys." Sion said with a droplet of sweat pouring down her face.

Suddenly Riesbyfe zoomed towards her and swept Sion off her feet and held close to her. She had a rose in her mouth and blushed.

"Senorita, you do so look ever lovely this night," she said, "come with me and we shall make the sweetest music."

Sion gave a big grin, "Mmm, do tell me what you have in mind…"

Both Satsuki and Ciel blushed as steam came out of their ears in a comical sense as they watched both of them. Satsuki reached into her pocket and pulled a large camera and began taking photographs acting like a major photographer. The scene lasted for a good ten minutes until Satsuki looked back and saw they were now back on the street in front of the restaurant.

"Hey you two love birds, why don't we have this wait," Satsuki made a childish snicker, "Because I could go for one large sundae right about now."

"Okay!" the three said in unison and followed her into the restaurant for a little celebration. While this was going on a certain funny vampire was in for a major surprise.

* * *

(Near High School, Misaki Town - 20:38)

Arcueid was spending some time near the high school that Shiki went to for a reason that escaped her. She stared up at the empty building keeping her gaze level with the high reaches of the roof. In her right hand was the original mask which hanged limply in her grasp. She let out a deep breath and looked down at the mask recalling the excitement she had wearing the mask. Last night she had felt alive, like nothing mattered to her whether it was the fact she was a vampire or even a princess. The feeling was weird, comparing it to a sugar rush where Arcueid was even goofier than usual.

But at the same time she felt like most of her actions weren't really her own, not that she complained. She was however surprised however when she learned that Akiha, Sion and Ciel had also been given masks that could make their faces green and goofy. Heck, the masks did even more than that Arcueid recalled how Akiha had a bust that was as large as hers and how her she was wearing a white blouse like hers and a short red skirt. Ciel had appeared like her powered up state so there was no real change there. Sion however had looked like that future incarnation of herself that called itself the Dust of Osiris minus the emotionless state of being. Arcueid had resembled her full powered alter ego only being an even more energetic crazy version of herself.

"Hmm, I know this mask isn't from this world," she muttered as her eyes stared down at the object. "I know much about magical artifacts, but to remove ones inhibitions that is impressive."

Arcueid actually smiled at this and felt tempted to put the mask back on again just for the heck of it. She slowly reached up and was about to put it on when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she sensed the familiar presence of an old enemy. No sooner had she looked up to the roof did she noticed the figure looking down at her.

"Good evening princess," Roa sneered as he leaped off the roof and landed a few feet away from her. "Hope I'm not interrupting your little me time."

"Roa…" Arcueid said as she put a hand to her hip and his eyes , "So, you escaped death once again…"

"Yes, and frankly it was a little bit of a pain in the ass," he replied as he held up his hand and clenched it. "But now my dear sweet vampire princess I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to me and once I'm done with you, I'll kill that boy and that executor from the church."

Despite his bold threats, Arcueid wasn't intimidated if anything she thought he was pitiful. She casually put the mask away and flexed her hand as the tips of her fingers changed into claws. Roa gave a sharp toothed grin and snapped his fingers as several ghouls appeared from the shadows. Arcueid shook her head as the dead ran towards her hissing and growling in savage bloodlust. They never made it to her, in one single swipe the dead were reduced to nothing but severed arms and lower torsos. Arcueid flicked the blood off her hand and looked over to Roa with a bored look. Roa snarled and ended his hand and used an attack spell called Snap. A large crimson red orb flew forth until it split into several miniature blasts. But the attack was slow and Arcueid easily outmaneuvered the attack and closed in on Roa.

"Game over," Arcueid said as she swiped at him and Roa's eye's widened and sweat poured down his face. Suddenly, she stopped and her eyes widened as she felt her body become heavy. Around her feet a large black mud-like substance slowly formed around her ankles and began to slowly pull her down and see Roa looking at her, showing her an evil grin with all vampire teeths. It was all too clear at that point that she realized it was a trick.

"Correction, Princess of Shinso," said Nrvnqsr Chaos as he appeared from the shadows. "It is game over for you."

Arcueid struggled but her efforts were in vain as she was slowly being pulled down deeper and deeper into the muck. It was then that she realized there was one chance left and immediately reached for the mask and slowly moved to put onto her face. The mask lurched in response once it was within inches of her face and the transformation began…or so it appeared. There was bright flash and when Arcueid opened her eyes she found she was no longer inside the school yard but out in a large grassy field with the full moon in the night sky looking down overhead.

"What is this place?" she muttered as she felt a breeze brush against her cheek. "How did I get here?"

"I'm surprised you wouldn't recognize the surroundings of your own mind Young Princess," a soft voice echoed out to her. "After all this isn't the first time you've been here."

Arcueid's eyes widened when she saw her full powered alter ego Archetype: Earth gently float down to the ground. She glanced over to her giving a not amused expression as she brushed back a lock of her long blonde hair. Arcueid grunted and immediately went into a fighting stance and was about to square off against her when a bucket of water was splashed on her.

"Whoa there," Arcueid's masked self-popped up from behind her and wagged a finger. "Nobody is here to fight."

"Huh, what the…aren't you me?" Arcueid stared at her masked alter ego wondering if this was a dream.

Masked Arcueid smiled, "Yup, that's me at your service."

"What's going on here?" she muttered, "How can you…"

"We're inside your mind right now," her masked self-replied, "when you put on the mask I decided to transport you here for a little chat."

"What kind of chat?"

Archetype: Earth raised an eyebrow, "Yes, just what do you want to talk about?"

At that moment Masked Arcueid made a sweeping gestured and walked over to Arcueid and said.

"Listen, you like the feeling when you put me on, right?" she said, "Well, what if I told you both of you there was a way that feeling would never go away and that you could experience the mask's powers for twenty four hours a day and seven days of the week?"

Arcueid frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I'm proposing that you, I and the elegant one here become one."

Arcueid's eyes widened at the prospect and finally said, "Wait a minute become one with you what are you saying?"

"I'm a symbiotic being and cannot exist without another," said Masked Arcueid, "and besides I'm not a parasite…if anything if you become one with me then you'll always have the mask's power at your disposal."

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't you want to experience what its' like to live a normal life like Shiki?" Masked Arcueid winked at both Arcueid and Archetype: Earth. "And besides if we all become one then you'll have the power to do anything and protect the one you love."

Arcueid was at a loss for words for in truth she did like the feeling the mask gave her when she put it on. She felt free like a normal human being without any cares or worries. And she did always dream of living a life similar to a human so she could be with Shiki forever. She hesitated but ultimately the answer was clear.

"Sure," Arcueid smiled, "I'm in."

Masked Arcueid smiled and looked over to Archetype: Earth who sighed and looked up to the moon.

"Very well," she said, "I will also agree to this arrangement, since I am curious as to what this "normal" life is like. And I am so tired of being trapped here in the sub consciousness of my mind."

"Alright!" cried Masked Arcueid, "Take my hands ladies and trust me, because you won't regret this!"

Arcueid reached out and took her hand and Archetype Earth followed suit and took her other hand. With a wide grin Masked Arcueid smiled and the entire landscape vanished into a blinding white light. The last thing Arcueid would remember from this meeting was that she too was smiling.

Roa and Nrvnqsr Chaos stared down at the swirling mass of black chaos confident that they had finally destroyed his hated enemy. However just as they were about to celebrate there was a bright flash of light that broke through the Soil of Genesis followed by a loud clap of thunder as a massive tornado ripped out of the trap and started swirling around the school yard for a moment. It was at that moment a mask shot out of the tornado and fell to the ground. Suddenly the tornado stopped and both Roa and Nvrhqs looked on in complete shock.

Arcueid had emerged from the tornado except instead of having a green face and wearing Archetype Earth's dress she appeared…normal. She brushed her hands through her now long blonde hair with a serene expression on her face.

"Roa…what the hell just happened?" Nrvnqsr Chaos roared to him, "How did she break free?"

Sweat poured down Roa's face as he slowly backed away feeling the wave of pressure coming from her.

"The princess of True Ancestors…has awakened!" he stammered, "No, this can't be possible!"

Arcueid looked over to them with a soft but deadly smile as she cracked her knuckles and walked over to them. Both Dead Apostle Ancestors slowly backed away as she approached for in there weakened states they would be killed easily. Nrvnqsr Chaos in a futile effort had three wolves emerge from his body and set them to attack her.

"You two are so…deceased," Arcueid said as she held out her hand and pointed her finger and winked. "Happy trails."

Suddenly there was a small reddish glow at her fingertip and the ground around her shook as bits of dirt and concrete started to rip out of the ground. Roa and Nhrvqs looked at each other as sweat poured down their faces. Suddenly a massive energy blast erupted from her finger followed by the image of an orange hair youth with a strange black kimono and wielding a black katana, that is the character Kurosaki Ichigo of Bleach Series, with his Bankai influenced by his Fullbringer and screamed in unison with Arcueid.

"GETSUGA TENSHÕ!"

The wolves and two vampires didn't have a chance as they were blown away by Getsuga Tenshõ and both Roa and Nrvnqrs Chaos were sent spinning into the night sky until they disappeared with a gleam like a star. Once they were gone, Arcueid held up her finger and gently blew smoke off her finger. She then started bursting into a fit of laughter and said in a loud voice.

"Oh yeah, say hello to the new and improved Arcueid!" she then snapped her finger as a mirror appeared in her hand. She looked deep into it and was surprised to see that unlike before her face was not green. She could feel the power, but inside she knew that she was no longer the same Arcueid anymore and nor was she like Archetype: Earth or even her masked persona. It was like they had truly merged.

"My hair is long again," she muttered, "hmm, I feel better than ever, but I can't let the others know of my new look at least not yet."

She then noticed the mask lying on the ground and picked it up and placed it on her face to truly see if the spirit within had really merged. Sure enough Arcueid waited for the mask to try and wrap around her face but nothing it happened it was now a worthless piece of wood. She sighed and put the mask away and refocused on the matter of Roa and Nrvnqrs Chaos. It seemed the two vampires were still alive somehow but weaker. The attack she had used was powerful but she doubted they were dead.

"I better tell the others," she said, "but before that."

Arcueid quickly spun around and magically her hair appeared to be short again as she let out a whistle and started on her way. It was then at that moment that a figure leapt off the building and Arcueid immediately sensed the magical power of the mask coming from the figure. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed it was Shiki now clad in a ninja uniform.

"Shiki is that you?" she blinked staring into the green face but already knew it was him. "What…happened?"

"Good evening monsioure," Shiki suddenly changed outfits now being in a tuxedo holding a rose. "I have come…"

"Look, there is no time for that," Arcueid countered, "I have something important to tell you."

"If you mean about the sudden appearance of a vampire in the city then I already know. It's Roa right?"

"Roa and Nrvnqrs Chaos," she countered. "I just ran into both of them."

Shiki's eyes bulged out of his head followed by a cartoon horn sound effect as he looked around the area.

"You beat them right?" he asked, "or did they get away?"

"I beat them alright but they aren't dead," Arcueid frowned, "at least not yet, now what's with the green face?"

Shiki smiled, "You like it?"

"Yes, now come on let's go someplace else…I need to get out of here."

Shiki nodded and scooped her into his arms having changed into a superman costume and took off into the sky with the theme song playing. Arcueid smiled at this and let him hold her in his arms as they flew towards the mansion. But inside she wondered if she should tell Shiki about the fusion with mask, but for now she decided it can wait. Thus a new chapter in Arcueid's life had begun and one that would unfold into the greatest tale ever known.

(Chapter 4 part a: end)

* * *

(Tiger Dojo)

(The sound of a tiger roars)

Taiga: "Hello everybody and welcome to the Type Mask Tiger Dojo!"

Illya: "That's right were back after a long hiatus!"

Taiga looks over to the dojo wearing her white gi and gestures to the viewers and says, "By now you all have seen that this story is about the various works done by Type-Moon all wearing the mask of Loki. Well you can be sure there will be lots of mayhem."

Illya nods in agreement and leans against the wall, "Which is why we have with us Sion, Ciel, and Akiha."

A spotlight shines down and shows Sion, Ciel and Akiha all masked who wave to the audience. Taiga smiles and walks over to the trio and points her kendo stick.

"So ladies, welcome to Tiger Dojo," said Taiga, "tell us how does it feel to be here?"

Akiha pulls out a microphone and says, "Well it feels great to be here and frankly I want to thank the readers out there."

"You got that right," Sion added, "I have never felt more alive wearing this mask."

"Speaking of which," Ciel flashed a large mischievous smile, "This dojo is far too bland…let's make some improvements shall we?"

Taiga looked at the trio as sweat poured down her face and she looked to Illya who was equally nervous. Suddenly the three masked girls leaped up and zipped around the room spinning like miniature cyclones. There was a loud bang followed by the sound of wood pounding and the clang of hammers. When it stopped the dojo now looked like a giant Arabian palace with a large throne and a silk tapestry of a tiger hanging behind it.

"Sensei what has just…?" Illya gasped as she went to look for Taiga but saw she was gone. "They changed the dojo!"

"I don't see a problem," Taiga suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was sitting on the throne now dressed like a sultan. Fawning around her were the masked Ciel, Akiha, and Sion who looked at the daughter of Einzbern with mischievous smiles.

"Err…sensei, what are you doing?" cried Illya, "Don't you see that they have changed the dojo?"

"Anyhow let's wrap up this up," Taiga then looked straight ahead, "So thank you all for watching this episode of Tiger Dojo. See you next time!"

Illya then noticed the three masked heroines were crowding around her with shadows cast over their faces.

"Let's get you something more appropriate!" the three said in unison as they held up a rather skimpy belly dancer costume.

"No!"

(Tiger Dojo 1 End)


	7. Chapter 4 Part B: Everyone loves Emiya

_**TYPE-MASK**_

Written by: ChojinRyu750 (original author)  
Reedited and Modified by: HyperOmegaSonic26

Chapter 4 - Part B: Everyone loves Emiya

**Saturday - September 22, 2001 - Day 2  
**

(Fuyuki City, Tohsaka Residence - 19:07)

On the last exciting episode of Dragon Ball… oops wrong show, Archer was leaning against the wall of Rin's room his mind recalling the chaos he witnessed last night. His face was locked in a state of confusion and irritation as he remembered the way Rin became wearing the mask. She kissed…kissed him of all things and though it was disturbing he actually liked it a little though he wouldn't admit it. Archer rubbed his temples and walked over to the dresser and saw the wooden mask propped against the mirror. Earlier that morning, Rin had placed the mask in her room and refused to talk about what had happened last night.

"Just what kind of item is this anyway?" he growled. "It can't be a Noble Phantasm can it?"

He picked it up and looked the mask over and saw nothing special about it apart from the fact it looked ugly. The way the mask latched onto his master last night made it seem like it was a life form of some kind. A droplet of sweat poured down his face as he put it down and looked over to the bed. His eyes widened when he spied four more masks lying on the bed. Was this some kind of sick joke? Archer picked up one of the other ones and wondered if it would do the same thing as the other one. He slowly brought it up to his face feeling his heart racing. Once the mask was inches from his face it suddenly stretched out to touch him.

Archer pulled back and stared at the mask as he shook his head unsure of what he had just seen. He already knew this was a bad idea but curiosity got the better of him and once more he placed the mask on his face. As soon as he did the mask lurched onto his face and began to wrap around his head. Soon it began to melt into a lime green wax that seeped into his skin which was hot.

"D-damn it," he hissed as he tugged and pulled to get it off but to no avail. Suddenly his body began to spin around the room until he came to a loud screeching stop. Archer gave a dashing smile from a now lime green face as he ran his hands through his short white hair. His clothes had changed from a black long sleeved shirt and pants to a crimson red biker's jacket with blue jeans. He his hairstyle was now like that of his past self Emiya Shirou instead of being pulled back and spiked.

"Heh, did somebody leave the stove on because it's hot in here," he said flashing a heroic smile.

He walked over to Rin's mirror and liked the new look and did a few flashy poses to show off. This was awesome, he felt so good right now that he turned his attention to the other masks. From what he recalled Rin mentioned that Shirou had given out masks as gifts to the girls. But the question of where these remaining three came from was bizarre. It was then he got an idea and thought of a certain blue cheetah who worked at a flower shop. With a maniacal smile he scooped up the masks and made his way down the stairs running at super speed. In the background chase music to Benny Hill could be heard. Oh, this can't end well…

(Down town, Fuyuki City - 19:20)

Lancer was enjoying the afternoon as he set out a small group of tulips on the stand. He gave a relieved smile as he wiped the sweat from his brow and admired his handy work. It was a pleasant feeling, having done a hard day's work and the fact most importantly, having returned to their original Master, Bazett Fraga McRemitiz that after that event ended up bringing back Kotomine, Avenger, and a couple who apparently were the original masters of Saber in the times of the 4th Holy Grail War, Bazett won a fight against Caren Ortensia, regained the rights to Master of Lancer and his Command Seals, and so he was away from the Church, from False Priset and from Sadistic Priestess. This is beautiful, he thought with a smile as he looked down at the flowers and laughed. After he was done he sat down on an empty stand and began to wonder if things could get any better. Suddenly his ears picked up a loud noise heading towards him and he slowly looked around but didn't see the source.

"Lancer…" the hero of Ireland lifted his head as he heard the voice call his name. A cold breeze blew towards making the white apron he was wearing flutter.

"What was that?" he muttered, "sounded like someone was calling me?"

"Lancer…"

Lancer frowned, "Okay, whoever's there come on out."

Suddenly something zipped out of nowhere and he felt his head jerk back as something smacked him in the face. He slowly reached up to his face and wiped it and brought his fingers to his lips. The sweet taste made him realize he had been hit in the face by a coconut cream pie. Out of the blue he saw a man wearing a red biker jacket and blue jeans appeared in front of him. Lancer gasped as he saw the man had a bright green face that looked like a rubber mask.

"Yo, how's it going Hound of Culann?" Lancer's eyes widened when he realized it was Archer.

"You… what the hell is with your face?" he said, "It looks like you dunked your head in a tub of hot wax."

"What's the matter pal don't like the new look?" Archer said with false irritation. "I mean I think it looks good on me."

Lancer felt a droplet of sweat flow down his face as he stared at one of the enemies he once faced in the 5th Holy Grail War. He had known Archer from the battles they fought and from what he knew Archer was always cynical, sarcastic and the definition of a nihilist. But this guy he acted more like some laid back nice guy who would help anyone at the drop of a hat. Archer seemed to notice his confusion and flashed a wide smile as he held up his hands and shrugged. Lancer wiped his face and turned to walk away when the red bowman zipped in front of him and said.

"Where are you going?"

Lancer frowned, "Look, I don't know what you want but I'm kind of on a busy schedule."

"Oh, yes, it looks like you are flooding with customers." Archer grinned, "Or should I say "lack" of customers."

Lancer balled his fists and instantly the crimson red spear the Gae Bolg appeared in his hand. He twirled it and leveled the spear tip with Archer's head as he cast a blood thirsty glare. Archer's eyes narrowed as he backed away and reached behind his back and pulled out two guns. The guns were two magnum pistols one black and the other white in the color pattern of the swords he used. Lancer cocked an eyebrow at the surprise but ultimately it would make no difference with him.

"Do you really think guns will stop me?" Lancer snarled as he lunged at him and swung the spear. Sparks came off the side walk as the point of the cursed spear scraped against the pavement. Archer leaped out of the way and held the guns out as he pulled the trigger. With a loud bang two harsh streams of pressured water sent the spearman tumbling off his feet. Now soaking wet, Lancer let out a deep growl and cast a murderous glare towards Archer. At that moment the Gae Bolg started to glow a bright red and the heat in the air began to be drawn into it.

"Oh that looks scary," Archer smiled, "listen, I just want to tell you that I didn't come here to fight."

"Too bad because you got one," snarled Lancer. "Gae…."

"Is that Bazett in a skimpy bikini?" Archer said with a mischievous smile.

"Where?!" Lancer cried as he spun around but saw there was nothing there. He frowned as he spun around only to have something press on his face. It felt hard and had a wooden texture and realized it was a mask. Was this guy really trying to stop him with a mask? Archer gave a cocky smile as his eyes narrowed and he lowered his hand. Lancer gritted his teeth and was about to say something when he felt something wrap around his face. His eyes widened as Lancer realized the mask was wrapping around his head.

Suddenly there was a hot sensation as the mask started to melt into a hot wax that molded over his head.

"Ahhhh! Get this thing off me!" he growled as he tugged at the mask and found it was like he was pulling skin. Suddenly his body vanished inside of a small twister which zipped around the street rumbling with thunder. Archer leaned back against a car now wearing sun glasses as he watched the twister continued to spin around. When the twister came to a stop it revealed the new Lancer. His face was a bright lime green and his previous clothing had now been replaced with a black business suite with matching pants and shoes. He flashed a toothy smile as he reached over and picked up his spear and twirled it around before he made it disappear.

"Ladies and gentleman tonight you are in for a special treat," he said, "making his record debut is Scatman Lancer!"

A loud cheer came from out of nowhere but he wasn't going to complain in fact he wanted more. Archer clapped and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Lancer smiled as well and started to laugh.

"So how do you feel Mr. Scatman?" he asked.

"I feel like a new man brother," Lancer replied. "I feel like I want bust a move something awful."

"I agree," said Archer. "But before we do I think we're missing something here."

"Seems we're thinking on the same wave length," said Lancer and put his hand to his chin.

"What we need is a sexy lady."

"And I know where to find one," Archer said with a playful wink. "Shall we go pay her a visit?"

Lancer nodded and the two of them set off to pay a certain servant with long lavender hair a visit.

(Downtown Fuyuki, Antique Shop - 19:30)

Rider was enjoying the tranquil atmosphere of the antique shop as she went up and down the rows of tables. Everything appeared to be in order as she looked at the set of urns and plates that adorned the tables. While most servants have got jobs that involved intense labor, Rider was fortunate to get a job that involved peace and quiet which she preferred. However tonight Rider was feeling a bit weary after what she recalled had happened last night at the Matou household. Her master was given a mask as a present by Emiya Shirou and from what its appearance it looked normal. Only it wasn't as she recalled how Sakura slowly reached up and placed the mask to her face and it seemed to come to life. Rider had watched as her master turned into a twister and spun around the room. Sakura had emerged with a new outfit of black ribbons much like her dark form and her face was a bright green. Rider had even tried to stop her but ended up getting a deep passionate kiss in return.

"I'm going to talk to Shirou about this," she thought as she took off the grey apron and hung on the hanger in the employee's room. She burned with determination and quickly headed out of the shop and began to walk home. Normally she could be at the house with a few leaps and bounds but tonight she wanted to walk home. She passed down the street unaware that she was being watched by Lancer and Archer. They slinked along hiding behind the lamp posts in a cartoon-like manner. She would have no idea that her night would be turning green. Rider had reached within the urban section when she sensed something nearby.

"Yo, nice night out," Rider sighed upon hearing Lancer's voice. "I was hoping to run into you Rider."

"Lancer what do you want?" she said. "I don't have time to talk right now."

The minute she turned around she was swept off her feet and was staring into Lancer's green face. He gave a naughty smile as he stared down into her eyes seeing her confusion and shock. No, his face is green; she thought as her mind went into a panic and struggled to break free of his grip.

"Hey baby, don't look so scared it's just me," Lancer grinned, "Oh, baby you don't know how long I've waited to hold you in my arms."

"Lancer, don't tell you were given a mask as well," Rider's face turned a bright red as she smashed her hand into his face.

"Well, seems you know about this," he replied, "but common Rider don't I look good?"

"You look revolting," said Rider, "Let me go right now!"

Lancer shook his head pretending he was hurt by her words and loosened his grip which allowed her to wriggle free. Rider took a few deep breathes and slowly backed away from him. Just what was going on here did Shirou give him a mask as well which she hoped was not the case. Lancer was known for hitting on girls often making not so subtle advances. He had approached her before wanting to ask her out. Rider had rejected him many times much to his dismay. But now with this mask she shuddered to think at what he would try.

"Hey, babe I was wondering if you would like to join me for some fun." Lancer continued to smile.

"The answer is no," Rider replied, "you have tried to hit on me before and I told you I'm not interested."

Lancer zipped over to her with a large bundle of flowers in his hand which were knocked out of his hand. To her surprise he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a large box of rather expensive chocolates. Rider shook her head and refused so Lancer pulled out a box with a large diamond ring but still she refused. A large vein started to bulge out of her forehead as the stupid dog didn't seem to get it. At that moment the loud hiss of chains was heard as she drew forth two long daggers attached to the long chain. She glared at him and pointed her weapon at him as a warning.

"Oh, going to play hard to get huh?" said Lancer. "Okay, well try this on for size."

Lancer reached behind his back and pulled out a large spear like weapon with a blade that was larger than himself. He twirled the massive weapon sending out large gusts of wind that tore down the street. Rider gasped at how he could lift such a massive weapon that looked to be used by a giant. No matter she was determined to end this quickly. She leaped towards him and flung one of the daggers. The weapon went right through Lancer whose image started to distort and vanished. Rider frowned and looked to her right as Lancer waved at her and stuck out his tongue.

"Miss me?" he smiled, "Man, you've really got a temper don't you?"

"You've seen nothing yet," she hissed, "This will be the last time you ever crossed me Lancer."

But just as Rider was poised to strike again, she saw he was gone and looked like he had disappeared. She noticed what looked like a cartoon fashioned vapor trail that went off towards the city. He ran away or so she wanted to believe but the sight of him leaving was a relief. She put away her weapons and let out a low sigh. It looked like she managed to avoid a pointless fight.

"I never want to see another green face again," she muttered, "after this I don't think I'll be able to look at anything green."

She continued on her way until she felt something snag the bottom of her feet and soon she was stuck. All around her feet was a large puddle of super glue that seemed to come out of nowhere. Rider jerked her legs and tried to break free but the more she did the more the blue seemed to hold her down. A cry of rage and frustration came out as she realized her efforts were in vain. It seemed Lancer got her after all, and to make matters worse he poked his head from behind a fire hydrant. He let out a deep laugh as he watched her continue to struggle and fight.

"So have you had enough?" Lancer smiled, "because it looks like you're stuck."

"Damn it," she said. "When I get free I am going to tear you limb from limb."

Lancer wagged a finger at her and said, "Sorry, I'm afraid for you Rider things about to go green."

He gave a toothy grin as he reached down and to her horror pulled out another mask. Rider's eyes widened and she started to pull at her legs to get them free. Her heart raced as Lancer walked up to her smiling as he gripped her by the chin and slowly put it to her face. The mask lurched at her and wrapped around her head. Rider cried out as the mask began to melt and she felt her skin burn.

"Arhhhhh!" she cried as the mask tightened over her face and she pulled at the rubbery substance. With a loud boom she was now spinning inside a tornado that whipped around the street. The twister came to a stop and Lancer smiled as he saw the newly transformed Rider. Rider's face was dressed in a white gown resembling the kind worn by a Greek goddess, which accentuated her already perfect body. Her hair was back to being untied and she had a type of bonet on her head. Her face was now a bright green with light purple eyeliner and her lips were now luscious now covered in purple lipstick.

"Someone get a bucket of water," Rider smiled, "Because you got a situation up in here!"

Lancer laughed, "Looking good there Rider, of course you already were perfect but…"

Before Lancer could finished Rider zipped over to him and planted a big wet kiss on him which caused him to blow steam out of his ears. Rider gave a playful giggle as she watched him comically melt into a puddle before reforming. She snapped her fingers and materialized a mirror and looked deeply into it. Although she never really like mirrors due to her identity as Medusa, she stared at the green reflection and noticed she no longer wore the magic eye killing glasses. She noticed that her eyes were not petrifying anything but to test it out Rider looked back over to Lancer and noticed he was normal.

"So Rider, feel like going out for some fun?" Lancer smiled, "Me and Archer were going to have a night on the town."

"Sounds good but I'm afraid you boys are still missing something," said Rider.

"And what would that be?" asked Lancer.

Rider just smiled and glanced at him and before long he understood what she was getting at. He couldn't help but feel she was being devious. The two of them then turned and went to meet up with Archer all the while the Benny Hill music played as they went. Tonight there were going to be four going out in green and he didn't know it yet.

(Fuyuki City, near the high school - 20:08)

Shirou had a rough day and the evening was no better for him as he took a walk letting his head hang low. Last night had been an utter and complete nightmare for him after seeing Saber, Rin, Sakura, and Illya all with green faces and altered bodies. All that night, he was like nothing more than a ragdoll being tossed around. He had been tugged, pulled and thrown around so much by the time it was over he was too dazed to even keep himself awake. It wasn't until he was woken up by a gentle knudge by Iri-san. Both she and his father questioned him about the lipstick that covered his face to which he had no answer. He had seen Saber but she looked normal and somehow the dojo was fixed or more accurately it was improved.

"Man, maybe I shouldn't have given out those masks," he said to himself. "I doubt my boss knew what they did but still he said his friend gave them to him. Just what kind of friend would have something that insane?"

He soon passed by Hombura Gakuen and inclined his head as he stared at the way the school was illuminated in the moonlight. After a moment of staring he walked into the school yard and let out a sigh. Maybe he should talk to the others and get the masks back and destroy them. But a part of him didn't like the idea because he gave them out as gifts. However the idea of seeing another green face terrified him. Green was bad, very bad in this case.

"So I've finally found you," Shirou bristled when he heard the voice and looked up to the roof and saw a figure. The figure was humanoid being pale white in skin color with purple plates and a long lizard-like tail. A large droplet of sweat poured down Shirou's face as he realized he was staring at Freeza from Dragonball Z.

"What's wrong you seem a little surprised Emiya Shirou," he said as he hovered down to the ground. "Now don't tell me you are that shocked by my illustrious appearance."

"This can't be real," Shirou stuttered, "now characters from other series are appearing?"

But upon coming closer Shirou noticed Freeza's face was a bright lime green and that it resembled Archer's.

"Archer," he said, "What are you doing in that costume and why do you have a green face?"

Shirou stopped and now he was breaking out in sweat and immediately he began to back away. Archer tossed aside the costume now dressed in his red biker jacket and jeans. He gave Shirou a playful smile and stretched his arm out and grabbed Shirou by the back of his shirt and pulled him over.

"Hey, you look a little blue there Emiya Shirou," said Archer with a wide grin, "how bout I bring some color back."

Suddenly Shirou was wisked off his feet and onto a hospital gurney with Archer now wearing a doctor's outfit. He appeared next to him looking over a medical chart. Shirou struggled but found he couldn't break free. What was he going to do to him with those instruments? As if to read his mind Archer patted him on the cheek and said.

"Ah, my dear friend your diagnosis is severe," he said. "This is a classic case of stagnant protaganitis which is not good.

"Protaga what…"

"But never fear for here is your solution!"

At that moment Lancer appeared beside Archer dressed in a doctors operating gown and mask. Shirou saw the green skin and knew that somehow like Archer he too had been given a mask. Mustering all of his strength the boy channeled his magic energy and broke free from the straps and ran off with all his might.

"Well look at him go," Lancer mused throwing off the costume. "I'll take it from here."

Lancer took off after him and as Shirou looked behind him he saw the blue bullet train coming towards him. He rounded the corner and tripped on a conveniently placed banana peel. The back of his head throbbed as he got up and shook off the pain, and suddenly he noticed Lancer standing under a street light now wearing a brown trench coat and Phaedra hat.

"You got to be careful on these streets kiddo," he said. "You never know what could be lurking around you."

"Lancer…the mask you have to take it off," Shirou began to say when he was cut off.

"As if pal," Lancer ditched the coat and hat. "Look it isn't so bad, in fact I think you would look better with green."

Shirou trembled and started to back away, "No, I think I'll pass thank you."

"Come on, don't be such a downer," said Lancer. "You'll find its great trust me on this one."

"No, no, and again no." said Shirou, "I'm not doing it."

Lancer suddenly gave a wide grin and walked towards him, it was then he had to think of something quick.

"Hey is that Caren?"

Lancer's eyes bulged out of his head as he shot into the sky like a rocket screaming no. Shirou wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled. He didn't actually think that would work but he wasn't going to complain. Shirou ran the rest of way home feeling his muscles and his lungs burn as he went. He was halfway there when he smelt something alluring in the air and his mind drifted. He lazily noticed a door that was situated on the outer wall that surrounded the compound of his house. Shirou walked by only to be yanked by the back of his shirt again and ended up with his face being pressed into very ample breasts.

"Oh, Shirou aren't we being naughty?" She said as cartoonish hearts appeared above her head. Shirou blushed as he tried to pry himself free but saw like Lancer and Archer her face was a bright green. Rider gave a cheerful smile and released him giving the boy time to breathe.

"Rider not you too…" he said, "Wait a minute how did you get a mask anyway?"

"From Lancer," she replied, "Don't I look stunning Shirou?"

Rider did a twirl showing off her new clothing and Shirou had to admit she really did look like a goddess. He felt his heart race for Rider was already perfect in terms of figure and beauty as a whole but the way she was dressed was amazing.

"Yes, it suites you," he said, "but Rider, about my question?"

Before Shirou could react Rider grabbed him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Shirou's eyes widened as he felt his body go limp. After a minute she released the kiss with a loud pop and Shirou melted into her arms. It was then that Rider reached behind her to try and grab something when she stopped and gave a puzzled look.

"That's odd," she said, "I thought for sure I had that spare mask Lancer got from Archer."

She shrugged and looked over to the house and gave a mischievous smile as she looked at Shirou and picture both him and her in a bedroom. Shirou was in a daze and had no idea that he was going to have one interesting night. As for Archer and Lancer the two masked servants ended up getting into a masked showdown which let them forget about going out for fun.

(Fuyuki City, river bank - 21:07)

Avenger was sitting by the river looking out at the way the moon reflected off the water. His yellow eyes narrowed as he let out a plaintive sigh. Resting his hand was one of the mask's he swiped off of Archer when he wasn't looking. He had been a little surprised that Archer had gotten his hands on four other masks. He remembered Shirou had given the girls the four he had so it was unknown where Archer got the others. Once he took one of them during Archer's little visit with Lancer, Avenger headed back to the church. But to his misfortune, Caren Ortensia, Kotomine's daughter and his actual Master, found out about it and upon seeing the green mask she ordered him to get rid of it.

"So much for getting my own mask," he muttered, "Oh, well better get this over with."

He got up and looked down at the mask and was about to throw it away when he felt a chill go down his spine. Avenger backed away from the edge of the bank as he noticed something in the shadows. A warning sounded in his mind as he hooked the mask to his sash and pulled out his weapons. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something shoot towards him. He leaped out of the way as three black keys became embedded where he was standing. He looked to his left and saw his attacker appear.

"Good evening Avenger," said Kirei. "I'm surprised to see you outside the church at this hour."

"What the hell do you want Kotomine?" Avenger growled, "And why did you attack me?"

"Forgive me, I mistook you for something else," the priest replied, "I'm hope you understand my reasoning."

Avenger had dealt with Caren's father from time to time back at the church and he never cared for the man. He often tried to avoid him because of the bad feeling he gave off from those blank eyes of his. Kirei smiled at him and extended out his arm as he approached him. Now there was something wrong and Avenger could feel his heart start to race.

"Tell me Avenger," said Kotomine, "How would you feel if the Holy Grail War was resurrected and and you go back to being what people of his time, wished to you become, in Angra Mainyu, and cause the birth of "All World's Evil"?"

"You can forget it," Avenger replied, "No one wants to bring that tournament back and much less come I back into that giant Grail back."

Kirei smiled, "Oh, really Avenger?"

Suddenly there was a loud crackle and Avenger felt his body go numb as he noticed a large reddish black mass wrap around him. His eyes widened and he wanted to scream as the curse started to engulf him and begins to make his human body disappear. He then reached down and grabbed the mask and knew that it was his only chance. He placed it on his face and immediately the mask wrapped around his head. The mask started to melt covering his head.

"Gehhhhhh, I hope this works!" he cried as he felt the mask tighten.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and crackle inside the reddish mass and in a split second twister erupted out of it. Kirei gasped as he watched the twister spin around until it came to stop. Out of the cyclone emerged a newly transformed Avenger who gave a big smile revealing perfect white teeth. His face was now a bright green that ended at his neck and he was now wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. His tan colored skin was now bare of the curses that covered his body.

"Avenger is in the house," he said. "And do I feel good."

"What type of magic is this?" Kirei said out loud. "His face is now a bright green."

"Kotomine," Avenger zipped up to him, "Hey, how ya doing?"

He looped an arm around the priest and winked as he stuffed a cigar in his mouth and lit it. The priest was baffled and was about to take it out of his mouth when the cigar exploded. When the smoke cleared Kotomine stood with a shocked look on his face and his face was now black. Avenger threw back his head and laughed at the sight and this annoyed the priest greatly.

"Very cute…" Kotomine frowned, "I don't know what you did Avenger, but now everything ends here."

"Too true," replied Avenger, "But if you excuse me I've a date with a friend freely and his first name I.P."

Avenger zoomed out of sight leaving a comic cloud trail behind him stunning the priest. Now Kotomine had never been one for jokes and what he was about to say would come back to haunt him.

"I pee freely?" he said out loud.

"Then go use a bathroom!" Avenger's head stretched up to him and laughed before vanishing. Kirei felt a drop of sweat flow down the side of his face realizing he fell for the joke. But despite Avenger's escape and his survival, the priest smiled and looks at what was left of reddish mass..

"It looks like Avenger got away." said Wallachia that appears inside the remains of reddish mass that were on the floor. "And pulled a fast one on you, Kotomine Kirei."

"Is True TATARI," he said, "but it wasn't all for nothing, am I correct?"

The Night of Wallachia flashed a sharp toothed grin, "Yes…"

He held up a small floating mass of ink black darkness in the palm of his hand.

"Very successful," he continued, "very successful, indeed."

(Chapter 4 part b end)


	8. Omake 1 Special Interviews Part 1

**Special Type-Mask Interviews**

**Interview 1: Shirou, Saber and ?**

Hyper: This is a special interview that CHojinRyu750 and I want you to do, and was made to try to cheer the Shirou who is starting to get stressed out because of the suffering he is going to "Type-Mask". Here's the interview of today:

Then appeared on stage, a little confused Emiya Shirou...

Shirou: Where the heck am I?

Hyper: Hi Shirou, my name is Hyperomegasonic, and it was I who gave the idea to ChojinRyu750 to make this fanfic called Type-Mask, where you and almost all heroes of Tsukihime, Fate/stay night and Kara no Kyoukai face with a very powerful mask, too much for anyone to use and just know, you just giving the first masks to others.

Shirou: Um hy... wait, did you say you gave someone the idea for all of this?!

Hyper: Come on Shirou, let's not lose patience. Tell me, have you ever imagined you using one of them?

Shirou: After seeing how that mask makes people go crazy, no! I wish I didn't get the masks.

Hyper: And what I would say if his beloved Saber using the mask stay forever and becoming fully human, not Command Seals, and not needing to rely on his Mana to stay in the world. Still would not want you for a mask?

Shirou: Wait, did you say Saber could become human? How...

Hyper: Well Shirou, then have someone here who may try to convince you to change your mind...

Then a tornado appears alongside of Shirou, frightening, and when stopping, Saber appeared, wearing the mask and being with his armor.

Saber: Hello Shirou (Gives a wink)

Shirou: Saber... (grimaces at the green face)

She then goes on to Shirou, cornering him in the corner of the wall of the stage and she passes her hand over his face. Saber is now with his normal face...

Saber: There is nothing to be afraid, Shirou.

Shirou: But Saber, what about all those things and those pranks?

All of a sudden, Saber hugs Shirou, and kisses him on the mouth for a few minutes and after that, she ends the kiss.

Saber: See, you have nothing to be afraid of me. I am me.

Shirou: Saber...

Saber: Shirou (she says this as a heart appears)

Hyper: Hey Shirou! This is the Saber after doing the permanent fusion with his mask, fused your current personality with your masked personality, with most of the powers of the mask and showing her face with the mask is just to disguise, if necessary. And must be said that the same going to happen to you sooner or later. In other words, you will also be masked.

Saber: He's right Shirou, you really can't avoid it.

Shirou: What... she's fused with the mask? But...how did? And you can't be serious you mean I'm going to have to wear one of those masks?

Hyper: Well Shirou, in your case you'll have to unfortunately suffer a little in this story and the idea has been of ChojinRyu750. I realized that you will become the largest victim of mischief caused by masks and their friends, family and loved ones. And to worsen throughout, a new Holy Grail War is underway.

Shirou: (Flag gaze and dead tone) Great… Another war.

Hyper: Well, it's not difficult to realize what is most interested in a new Holy Grail War and that person will also somehow observe you and all suffering that you will pass into the hands of masked versions of their friends, family and loved ones. Good thing he did not come here, because otherwise...

Then, a few footsteps are heard and a person begins to appear.

Hyper: No... I've said too much...

Then Kotomine Kirei appears walking on stage with a smile on his face and looking at Shirou...

Kotomine: My my, you don't look so good, Emiya Shirou.

Shirou: Kotomine Kirei!

Kotomine: My, don't we appear to be angry…

Shirou: Bastard!

Shirou tries to go on the attack, but Saber holds Shirou...

Saber: Don't Shirou.

Shirou: But Saber!

Hyper: Calm Shirou that will not be now, but later on as the story progresses. So I recommend going to rest, because you'll need all the strength you can until you get the parts you will be masked and make a permanent fusion, my friend.

Shirou: Fine... (Glares at the priest)

Hyper: Well Kotomine, I've realized that you really is evil. Agreed to create a new Holy Grail War with that vampire just to try to give birth to something that only has one goal in mind, which is to kill all the inhabitants of this planet.

Kotomine: Heh, Evil is a fickle thing my boy. One may appear evil but can still be righteous. I merely want the answer I wasn't able to find before.

Hyper: Possibly that vampire is in charge of the cast, and you as the director of this Holy Grail War. And what are your goals in trying to achieve with all this, hey?

Kotomine: My goal is simple, to find the answer of my existence and to see why I am the way I am. Besides do you really believe that humanity is pure in anyway? Most people are ruled by their greed and primal desires. Such is the way humanity is.

Hyper: Oh Kotomine Kirei, your hour will come! And tell that vampire, that a certain "daughter" who tried to convert, also has something to say to him personally. Note this message.

Kotomine: Hmph your words are bold boy, but I would that save them for someone who cares. For no matter what you say, my plans will continue.

Hyper: Well just to not let you guys with empty hands, I'll explain what the mask is and what it does to people to understand better, especially you Shirou.

Shirou: Alright.

Hyper: Okay, here's the explanation:

The Mask of Loki

The Mask of Loki is a mystical powerful artifact designed and created by Loki, the Norse God of Trickster. The mask is said to possess all powers of Loki himself, these powers are known to be Reality fabric manipulation. Although it's very useless on its own, the Mask requires a host (human or animal) to merge with it. The mask has symbiotic characteristics as it merges with a host and fulfills their deepest desires, the known is that it releases someone's deep and most wanted personality. Appearance The mask appears as a plan brown wooden mask but in the movies it is green. When the mask merges with a host, it normally replaces their clothing with its own; nothing.

Powers and Abilities  
• Reality fabric manipulation (Wearer of the Mask can alter surrounding reality, including ex ninhilo object manifestation);  
• Superhuman strength, durability, speed, stamina and agility;  
• Invulnerability to any kind of assault (except removing the Mask);  
• Increased intelligence at the loss of sanity, inhibitions, and self-control;  
• Shape shifting (including elasticity, self-transmutation, duplication, biological manipulation and size-shifting);  
• A cartoon-like style of reality warping;  
• Increases the powers and natural abilities of the Wearer in tenfold more;  
• Releases the ID of Wearer, suppressed the Ego and Super Ego and creates a being based on your needs, desires and dreams;

Hyper: Well, hope that you have understood and thank you for coming to this special interview.

Shirou: Amazing.

Saber: Cool!

Kotomine: devious, (cruelly smiles and thanking Loki in thought, by creating this object creator of chaos.)

Hyper: Well friends, if you want to know what will happen with the cast of Fate, and also with those of Tsukihime and Kara no Kyoukai, just stay on in fanfic Type Mask. Until next time folks!

**Special Type-Mask Interviews**

**Interview 2: Wallachia, ?, ? and ?**

Well folks, it's good to be back talking about the adventures of the characters from "Type-Mask". Today you will see two special peoples to show in this stage. It is strange that they are a little late...

A black tornado appears onstage, scaring me...

Hyper: But what is this...

The tornado and to reveal a shadowy figure...

?: Greetings... young man.

The figure is approaching and it is revealed to be The Night of Wallachia, or TATARI by a lot of people…

Hyper: Oh, so is you Zepia, and thinking a great director, is not it?

Wallachia: Oh, Perhaps boy…

Hyper: I see. Kotomine Kirei must have counted everything I told him and I asked message to send to you. After all, what do you think the world is for you?

Wallachia: I view the world as it has always been a feeding ground for my hunger and stars being directed by me, I'm a director at this scene of nightmares that is the world..

Hyper: And you do not realize you're trying to go against the orders of God, who has already determined how humanity will actually end up and written in the Bible, the Book of Revelation? Or by chance you've never read the bible in your life?

Wallachia: The bible… heh, to think people put so much weight on a book of fabricated stories to keep humans obedient. Such a dramatic piece of trash.

Hyper: Grrrrhhhh you demon. God punishes very severely but who is against him and his commandments and...

Then I saw something behind Wallachia that left me impressed...

Hyper: I recommend that you're better leave now, before you end up taking a lady beating...

Wallachia: Pardon?

Someone puts a hand on the shoulder of Wallachia…

Wallachia: Hmmm what is this?

Someone puts his other hand on the other shoulder of Wallachia...

Walalchia: Huh, who...

The two mysterious hands finally the vampire turns...

Wallahcia: Whoever you are? You are bold to touch me.

Wallachia sees the masked versions of Sion and Riesbyfe, but does not recognize them...

Sion: Hello Zepia (Sion has a wide grin)

Riesbyfe: Been looking for ya (Smiles as well)

Wallachia: What is this?!

So Sion and Riesbyfe spend their free hands in their faces and reveal their normal guys, Wallachia recognizes them and shows his face trademark of TATARI and talking with fear...

Wallachia: Sion and Riesbyfe!? Can not be… So this is...the masks power is it?

Sion: You look a little surprised, Zepia.

Riesbyfe: We knew you would be here. And now it's time for your punishment.

Sion and Riesbyfe together give a fist, sending Wallachia to be crushed by the other side of the stage.

Hyper: Why do girls take so long?

SIon: Sorry, I was playing a prank on Ciel.

Riesbyfe: I was at the church.

Hyper: I see, so you also made a permanent fusion with their masks, and how they feel right?

Sion: Yup

Riesbyfe: It was a rather interesting experience.

So Wallachia appears again, bruised, his clothes a bit torn and screaming in pain amid several insane speeches of theater...

Wallachia: KI! THE PEARLS BLOSSOMED, IN INSANITY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ABYSS... Ughh! This can't be… My daughter and The Knight Shield… they never have been this strong... GAAAAHHHHHH!

Hyper: He's always been like that?

Sion: Yup.

Riesbyfe: Mhmmm.

Hyper: No one will fight here today, okay. Let the action for the next chapters of the Type-Mask. And then, still need to know why Zepia came here today.

Sion: If you say so...

Riesbyfe: Eh, why not? It's not like it could hurt anything.

So I went to Wallachia and slap him in the face to make him stop with that cardboard.

Hyper: Well Zepia, now tell me why come here?

Wallachia: Just wanted to know about the masks.

Hyper: Is that it?

Wallachia: Yes (he actually blushes)

Hyper: Well, as Kotomine already explained to you what is the mask, now I will say that this is a permanent fusion of mask. So all of you pay attention.

Sion: Kay

Riesbyfe: Do it

Wallachia: Oww my head... I mean yes.

Hyper: Well, here's the explanation:

Fusion Permanent of Mask

The fusion permanent with the mask is when you put the mask one last time and after a conversation with his masked self or if there is some other factor as to perform fusion, while still transformed with the mask without having the conversation with his masked self (a situation of extreme danger say), merged the individual's normal personality, your personality masked and form a new being with all the characteristics of two personalities, but most of the powers of the Mask.

1 - in the case of Arcueid, as she is with the original, the mask is left, but she still has his powers.

2 - in the case of duplicates, the merger is the same as Arcueid, only masks that does not appear after the transformation, because what keeps duplicates stable is the power of reality manipulation of the mask that is in duplicate, but after its merger with one of the duplicates, the power is absorbed during fusion to body of the individual and the masks disappears completely because without the power of reality manipulation that was her, the molecules that keep stable become unstable and it is destroyed in the process).

Powers and Abilites of characters "permanent merged" with his masks:

• They do not have cartoon green face (except for guises);  
• Reality fabric manipulation (including alter surrounding reality and ex ninhilo object manifestation);  
• Superhuman strength, durability, speed, stamina and agility;  
• Invulnerability to most kind of assault (but not all);  
• Increased intelligence at the loss of some inhibitions;  
• Increases the powers and natural abilities in tenfold more;  
• A cartoon-like style of reality warping (except their features on the face and not have changes in the body of the individual to use this power unless some body parts such as the neck, arms and legs for example);  
• Releases the ID, but retain the Ego and Super Ego and creates a new personality combined with the unique personality of the Wearer, with the his masked personality created and based on yours needs, desires and dreams, becoming the two personalities in one new being;

Weakness  
• The powers of Reality fabric manipulation, reality warping and the increase of power and natural abilities of Wearer in ten times, may be offset by other types of power that can cancel these skills. But all the other skills remain intact.

Hyper: Well friends, I hope you understand and I think we will see better performances in the next chapters of Type-mask...

Sion: Whooh, great work Hyper! (Blows a party favor)

Riesbyfe: Awesome!

Walalchia: I see boy... (gives a gives a very common greeting in the world of theater)

Then I saw something floating behind Wallachia...

Hyper: Hey Zepia, I think that you'll take another lady spanking...

Wallachia: Say what?!

Wallachia turns and sees Arcueid (which is now merged with his Mask and do not have a green face) in the form of Archetype: Earth and look to Wallachia, with her eyes shining in yellow and saying in a voice with a crystalline tone:

Arcueid: Hello TATARI…

Wallachia: Oh no...

Arcueid launches a pillar of light and hits Wallachia in full ...

Wallachia: Oh Sh… AARRRGHHHHHH! (censored by arcueid)

As he fell to the ground and become unconscious, I ended the interview.

Hyper: Well friends, until next time.

**Special Type-Mask Interviews**

**Interview 3: Shiki, Ciel, Arcueid, Roa and ? - Part 1**

Well Chojin Ryu 750, this show is getting really good with these special interviews with the characters of Type-Moon with The Mask. These conversations are same a...

Three tornados arrive on stage and reveal themselves to be the Shiki and Ciel in his masked forms, and Arcueid in its permanent form of merger with The Mask as Archetype: Earth...

Shiki: Hello!

Ciel: hello!

Arcueid: Hello! (They say it in a barber chorus fashion)

Hyper: Wow! I was not expecting visitors today on stage.

Shiki and Ciel go to where I am and put his hands on my shoulders...

Shiki: Hyper it is your lucky day

Ciel: We want to thank you

Hyper: Thank me, why?

So Shiki and Ciel pass their other hands in their faces and show his faces in his normal states...

Shiki: Because we've just had a wonderful experience.

Ciel: We've changed for the better.

Then I looked to Arcueid...

Hyper: So, you managed to catch the two. Not?

Arcueid: Pretty much.

Shiki then comes close to Arcueid...

Shiki: I've never felt this good before.

Arcueid: Well, now you don't ever have to worry about wearing those glasses anymore.

Then they kiss and after the kiss, Ciel appears behind Shiki, the kisses too, and then ends the kiss...

Ciel: I love a good kiss (winks)

Hyper: Well, all's well that ends well...

An unknown voice speaks of nothing

?: All's well that ends well?

A person walks across the stage and is revealed to be Michael Roa Valdamjong, showing her traditional smile.

Roa: So, this is where you've all gathered.

Shiki: Roa's here!

Arcueid: Roa, you old clown!

Ciel: Goody, now I can give him a wedgie…

Roa: You...

Hyper: Me?

Roa: Yes, you boy.

Hyper: You did not come here to go behind the Shiki?

Roa: No, I'm here for another reason.

Hyper: Do not come here for it behind Arcueid or Ciel?

Roa:No

Hyper: Do not come here to threaten us?

Roa: No, I am not here for them.

Hyper: If not are any of the three questions, then why come here Roa?

Roa: The masks… How were they copied?

Hyper: It's about the person who duplicated the masks of some form. You came here to ask me?

Roa: Yes, boy.

Shiki: Hmm, that is interesting.

Arcueid: Yup, it sure is.

Ciel: I agree.

Hyper: Well, since none of you know, that person that duplicated the masks is a scientist and his name is Takuma Seiko. To know how he did it, check out this site on the computer and the Prologue chapter of "Type-Mask" for more details: [link]

Roa, Shiki, Ciel and Arcueid then check the history of the prologue of Type-Mask and everything is clear to them now...

Shiki: A scientist tried to copy the mask.

Ciel: He created nine copies.

Arcueid: And Takuma divided the nine copies by giving three to each of his friends.

Roa: Clever... I've got to admit it that is clever.

Hyper: That remind me ... I also did a small manga with Ciel also receiving the mask in a different form and with a kind of transformation that I think should it ideal for a version of the anime series The Mask, Look at these links and tell me what you think:

Part 1 - [link]  
Part 2 - [link]  
Part 3 - [link]  
Final Part - [link]

Ciel: You did a manga about me?! (says with stars in her eyes)

Arcueid: Ha, this I've got to see.

Shiki: No kidding.?

Roa: This should be good.

Hyper: That's right, I hope you have taken your questions and all present here on this stage.

All:We have.

Hyper: Well, now I have a problem. I'll be gone for a long time and ... Who would replace me as master of ceremonies of special interviews of "Type-Mask"? Someone of you is enabled?

The four guests think and then start talking about who will become the new master of ceremonies, seeing that the job is held on the same business of the interviews...

Shiki:Well...

Arcueid: I could ask maybe Nvrnsr chaos.

Ciel: Nah, Sion should try it.

Roa: Beats me.

?: No, I shall do it!

We all look and we have seen someone floated...

All: What?

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 4 Part C: Out looning the Lunati

_**TYPE-MASK**_

Written by: ChojinRyu750 (original author)  
Reedited and Modified by: HyperOmegaSonic26

Chapter 4 - Part C: Out looning the Lunatic

**Sunday - September 23, 2001-Day 3  
**

(Misaki Town, Garan no Dou : Basement - 18:58)

Touko was performing an experiment that she had never attempted before in her career as a magus. Last night she had experienced a feeling of freedom and power the likes of which she had never felt before. A small part of her had been self aware during her little time as the green faced woman. It had been a fun experience which was something she hadn't felt in a long time and she was even more surprised that Shiki and Kokutou had also been masked. Aside from Kokutou, Shiki had acted differently than she normally did which was surprising. Now as she sat at the table staring down at the mask she wondered if she could replicate the effect.

Behind her was a large machine she rigged to duplicate the mask and carefully she walked over and placed it underneath the screen. A loud buzz followed as two copies started to be created until at last she had two replicas made. Giving a triumphant smile and went to put on one of the replicas only to have nothing happen. What the heck, she thought why wasn't anything happening? Touko tried the other one and met the same result and realized she had failed the experiment.

"Dang it," she said. "I don't get what I did wrong."

A loud beeping drew her attention as the machine started to vibrate rapidly and steam began to pour out. The machine was about to blow and Touko quickly went over to try and stop it when she tripped over a doll arm that was on the floor. She let out a loud cry as she hit her head against the machine and was about to get up when the mask planted itself on her face. Th mask transformed into long tendrils and wrapped around her head.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as the mask begun to melt and green waves of electricity engulfed the machine. The replicator gave a loud whistle as the replica masks became enveloped by the light and a green glow emitted from the eye holes. While this was happening, Touko became enveloped in a cyclone and entered another world. Her eyes opened and Touko found herself inside a strange manor that was oddly familiar to her.

"This mansion ..." Touko talking at see the mansion around.

"What's up there baby?" out of the corner of her eye she saw the masked version of herself leaning against the wall.

"You're me," she replied, "How is this possible?"

Her masked self smiled, "Well let's just say that little electro shock therapy from the machine brought you here. And since you're here, I have a proposition for you."

Touko frowned, "What kind of proposition?"

The masked Touko waved her hand in front of a mirror and slowly several images appeared on its smooth surface. The image of a woman with vermillion colored hair and blue eyes wearing a snug white t-shirt and blue jeans appeared. She had a cocky smile on her face that made Touko become irritated. She knew it was her sister Aozaki Aoko, the successor to the family. Touko raised an eyebrow and looked over to her masked counter part.

"You always felt she cheated you," said masked Touko, "that what should have been yours was taken from you."

Touko gave a rueful smile, "And why are you sharing this with me?"

"Well think about this," she replied, "you want to show that creature who is better magus so I propose that we become one."

The words from her masked counterpart surprised her for could they really become one being? As if to sense her confusion her masked self sighed and said.

"I am a being who cannot do anything without another person," she pointed to Touko.

"Besides it will be good for both of us. You'll acquire power beyond your wildest dreams and you'll have a blast."

Her masked self walked over to her and extended her hand out to Touko for her to take it. While this was against her judgement, she admitted that when she wore the mask she had power and felt so alive. And if this would put her ahead of her sister then she was all for it.

"I accept the proposition." Touko gave a firm nod and grabbed her masked selfs hand and everything went dark.

Back in basement of Garan no Dou, the small cyclone spun around the room and the mask goes out of twister. By touching the ground, the mask crumbles and turns to dust green and finally the tornado stopped revealing Touko. Her clothes were still the same and her face was normal as from the now long hair. She slowly opened her eyes as a green glow appeared briefly.

"Mmm, that felt good," she stretched giving a rather seductive smile, "I'm now new and improved."

She snapped her fingers she spun around and changed her outfit to that of a flamigo dancer. Spinning again she now wore a black Chinese dress with her long hair tied into a ponytail with chopsticks in the bun. She was so amused by her new found power that a glint from the replica machine caught her attention. She walked over and picked up the two replicas and noticed they now felt different than before. Her grin widened as she knew the masks were now real like the one she had fused with. Feeling her face, Touko noticed there was no sign of the mask she had and realized it had fused into her.

"Hmm, now what to do with these?" said Touko pretending to be confused, "Ah, I think I'll share the love."

With a loud crack she sped out of the workshop making the sound of speeding motorcyle and leaving a flaming trail. Tonight there would be two more green faces in Misaki and they didn't know it yet.

(Misaki Town, Ahnenerbe café* - 19:34)

Kokutou Azaka was enjoying a cup of tea and taking in the fresh night air after another day. She took a sip of her tea smiling at how peaceful things had been lately. Across from her was her friend Asagami Fujino, who looked like she was trying hard not to remember something pleasant. Her hair had been cut short in an exotic haircut which Azaka had to admit suited her but Fujino seemed to be bothered by it. The two friends were quiet for a while until Azaka cleared her throat.

"So Fujino-san," she said, "how have you been?"

"Good until last night," Fujino replied, "I do appreciate this time with you though."

Azaka smiled, "So what's with the haircut?"

Fujino's eyes widened and she grimaced which told Azaka she had stepped on something she shouldn't have. She ran her fingers through her hair and immediately her eyes began to shimmer as tears began to well up.

"Well I think it looks good," Azaka replied giving a nervous smile as a large droplet of sweat poured down her face. "I mean it's something different."

"I'll say it is,"

Azaka gasped as she saw Touko appear out of nowhere with a large grin on here face with something behind her back. She looked up at her and noticed her hair was longer than usual and her demeanor was less taciturn.

"Hello girls," she said, "beautiful night isn't it?"

"Um, Azaka-san I'll be going now," Fujino looked over to her and started to walk away when Touko looped an arm around her.

"Hey, why in such a hurry?" said Touko, "I was hoping to run into both of you."

To say that Azaka was confused at her teacher's unexpected personality change would be an understatement. After a moment of watching Fujino trying to break free from Touko's grip she stood up and separated them.

"Touko-san is there any reason you're here?" asked Azaka. "And did you do something with your hair?"

Touko's face beamed as she quickly sat them down and reached behind her and revealed two green wooden masks. Azaka noticed they were plain in appearance and were of foreign design. Once the mask was in her hands she looked at it and wondered why Touko was going to give her and Fujino these strange masks.

"Um, what is this?" asked Fujino as a droplet of sweat poured down her face. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Think of them as something that will turn all your frowns upside down," Touko grinned and glanced directly at Fujino. "All you got to do is put them on and you'll no regret it."

Azaka stroked her chin and looked over to Fujino who was as baffled as she was. The girls both slowly reached up and went to place the masks to there faces'. Once the masks made contact, the masks lurched onto there heads and wrapping around as they melted into a hot green wax. Azaka's eyes widened as she felt the mask wrap around her head.

"Ahhhh!" she cried as she pried off the mask but found it was like tugging skin. "Touko-san what's happening?!"

"Graahhhh!" Fujino cried out, "Get this thing off me!"

The people in the Ahnenerbe café stared on in horror and curiosity as the girls both vanished into two minature cyclones that spun around knocking over tables. Flames and heat shot from the cyclone containing Azaka while Fujino's rumbled with thunder. When the twisters stopped it revealed the newly transformed Azaka and Fujino. Azaka's face was a bright green with puffy luscious lips and was now dressed in a black tank top with black removable sleeves and a short matching skirt. Fujino also had a green face, his hair return to your normal style and was now wearing an identical outfit to her friend. People nearby were staring in complete shock as they watched the two masked girls struck a sexy pose back to back.

"We feel good," they both said in unison as they blew kisses at the crowd making the men in crowd fall over from nosebleeding.

"I feel like a new woman," said Azaka as she smiled, "How about you girlfriend?"

"Somebody get me some water," Fujino replied with a smile, "because it's getting hot in here."

Seeing that she had gotten the girls, Touko, which ran a hand over her face and she turns into a green face, smiled and plopped down into one of the chairs and said.

"I told you, you both would like it." Touko then slammed her hand into her fist and said, "Hey, you two feel like going to a nightclub?"

The two girls grinned and both cried out in excitement as fireworks exploded behind of Azaka and Fujino before zipping over to Touko and they zipped down the street with Benny Hill music playing in the background. This was going to be interesting.

(Misaki town, near the park - 19:58)

There was a strange pressure surrounding the park as Araya Souren stood under the lampost and glanced over to the figure in the shadows to his right. He kept his expression neutral as he looked over to the figure and held out a hand.

"Another shift in the world had just occurred and it was strong. What was this strange phenomenon?" He thought as he felt the strange sensation jab at his senses.

"Just like me, you have been given a second chance at life because of this strange phenomenon," he said addressing the figure, "I know you desire revenge against Ryougi Shiki and you shall have it. Right now, there is someone I want you to eliminate."

The figures eyes began to glow a bright red as Souren sensed the primal hatred boiling inside that could tear a person apart. He was one of his experiments to awaken the origin of this individual but that did not work, but at this moment, Araya has some uses for it now. He bowed his head and nodded to the figure telling them to go and in a blink of an eye the silhouette of the person vanished into the night.

"Ryougi Shiki, Aozaki Touko…" he said calmly as he stared up into the lampost. "Judgment is coming for you."

(Misaki Town, outside the nightclub – 20:32)

Touko, Azaka, and Fujino were just outside the nightclub now dressed up in sexy night attire. Azaka and Fujino were now dressed up in skimpy tight fitting black latex tops with latex pants that hugged there legs and bottoms. Touko had a black dress that was rather tight around the chest that covered her legs. They headed to the entrance and passed inside little realizing the red eyes staring at them from the shadows. Looks like someone wants to play, she thought keeping a smile on her face.

"Something wrong Touko-san?" asked Azaka flashing a wide smile. "You look a little tense."

"Nah," she replied, "but you may want to get out of the way."

No sooner had she said that when a silver streak came down and almost struck her until Fujino stretched her arm out and pulled her out of the way. The metal pole creaked as it fell to the ground. Touko, Azaka, and Fujino took a defensive stance as the figure slowly stood up and looked over to them. Suddenly Touko's eyes widened as she recognized the man with blonde hair wearing a red leather jacket and purple skirt.

"You are Shirazumi Lio?!" she said out loud as she stared in disbelief at the man. "But that's' impossible. I thought that Shiki had killed him three years ago."

"He he he he. It seems that no your case, Aozaki Touko and soon will be the turn of Ryougi Shiki also..." Lio speaks with lunatic look in your eyes...

"Wait, isn't he that guy who wounded my Kokutou three years ago?" Azaka's eyes suddenly became two flames.

Fujino frowned, "He looks like a crossdresser…"

Lio let out a shrill laugh as he brought up the combat knife and licked the knife as he advanced towards them. As he advanced towards them Azaka cracked her knuckles and zipped over towards him. His eyes widened in shock as she got in his face and flashed a toothy grin with the flames still coming out of her eyes. Touko was about to say something when she noticed there was something in her hands.

"So you are the jerk who hurt my brother, eh," Suddenly Lio was thrust into a witness stand with a spot light shining down on him. Azaka appeared at the top of a large judge's seat and now was wearing a powdered wig and black judges robe. "Shirazumi Lio what have you to say in your defense?"

"What is going on here?" he said as a bead of sweat poured down his face. "How did you do that?"

"Verdicts in he's guilty," Azaka said as she smashed the gavel onto the podium, "His sentence…"

"Atomic wedgie!" said Fujino as she used her new psychic powers to pull the underwear over his head. Lio screeched as he hopped around the street trying to pry his white boxers from his head. The masked girls laughed and watched as he whipped around and fixed a murderous glare at them. Touko then came up with an idea and reached into her dress and pulled out a large mallot. Fujino and Azaka smiled as they appeared on either side of Lio and spun him around. When he stopped, Lio now looked like a giant green golf ball. He looked around grunting until he looked up and saw Touko looming over him with gleaming red eyes.

"See ya," she winked as she brought the mallet back and gave one massive swing and watched as the ball was sent flying through the night sky. Azaka, Fujino, and Touko leaned forward and watched as the ball disappeared.

"Well that takes care of him," Fujino remarked, "so shall we go to the nightclub?"

"I say we should have sent him to the moon," Azaka clenched her fist as her body became engulfed in flames.

"Hmm, but how did he returned to live. Ryougi told me that she killed him three years ago?" Touko muttered to herself but decided to ignore the feeling. "Anyway, come on girls let's party!"

The three girls scooted into the nightclub with comedic music following as the door closed and the night became live with green. But little did they realize that this would only be the beginning of many new problems.

(Chapter 4 - Part C, end)

* - The Ahnenerbe café this chapter is the one seen in Kara no Kyoukai Movie 3, and not that used to the characters of Type-Moon meet.

(Tiger dojo)

We now come to the Tiger dojo which is for some reason now looking like an Arabian palace and sitting on a large ivory throne is Fujimura Taiga. She is sitting wearing a white sultuns hat with baggy pants and a blue vest.

"Ah, welcome one and all to the new and improved Tiger Dojo," said Taiga, "I apologize for not showing up in the previous chapter but we had some difficulties."

She looks down and sitting on a pillow is Illya who is now wearing a belly dancer outfit and has tears coming out of her eyes.

"Someone please save me from this," she moans, "I want things to go back to the way they were."

"I don't see what your upset about," Taiga remarked, "the dojo is better than ever wouldn't you agree ladies?"

Out of the blue a masked Sion, Ciel, and Akiha appear wearing revealing belly dancer outfits and fawn over Taiga.

"We agree," they said in unison as hearts appeared in there eyes.

"See, Illya-chan everything is okay."

Illya casted a flat gaze at them and shakes her head before trying to leave. However just as she is about to leave a loud ting sound comes from behind as Akiha, Sion, and Ciel look over at her. Sweat poured down Illya's face as she was tackled to the ground and the girls started to hug and cuddle her.

"Illya-chan is so cute in her outfit," says Akiha, "I can barely contain myself."

"It really suites you," remarked Ciel with a wink.

"Hey, let's see how she looks as a genie." Sion gave a mischievous smile.

Illya had tears streaming from her eyes as the girls kept on hugging her and it was then Taiga gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, it looks like we're out of time folks," she said, "right now; I've got to bail out my apprentice."

"Sensei, help me!"

"That's all the time we have now folks… I'm coming Illya Chan!"

(Tiger Dojo 2 end)


	10. Chapter 5 Part A: Solid Mask

**_TYPE-MASK_**

Written by: ChojinRyu750 (original author)  
Reedited and Modified by: HyperOmegaSonic26

Chapter 5 - Part A: Solid Mask

**Monday - September 24, 2001**

**(**Misaki Town, Arcueid's apartment - 08:14 AM)

Arcueid was sitting by the window staring up at the light of the early morning holding the mask in her hand. She scrunched her face as she recalled how she had fused with the magical artifact which also merged Archetype: Earth into her being. The fact she had been attacked by Roa and Nrvnqsr Chaos was a bad sign and it was because she merged with the mask that she was able to survive. Giving a low sigh she looked down at the mask which was drained of its power. She placed up to her face and waited for the mask to latch on. But nothing happened and so she placed it onto the bed and walked up to a mirror.

"Let's see, I can't let the others know about my new appearance just yet," she said running her hand through her long hair. She concentrated on her reflection and slowly her hair began to shorten until it resembled the way she had looked previously. Giving a small smile she walked back over to the window and she began to hatch an idea. With a large grin she casually opened the window and poked her head out and looked towards the Tohno mansion. Suddenly she reached out into the air and suddenly the scene of the city started to turn like the page of a comic book. Arcueid looked around and slowly snuck into the open page that revealed the city at night and put a finger up to her lips before letting the page fall back into place and disappeared. Little would any of the people of Misaki realize that her friends were about to be in for the biggest change in their lives.

(Down town Misaki, Rooftop of a building – 19:09 PM)

Later that evening a calm breeze blew through the city and with it a feeling of peace and tranquility. Of course, this feeling was not felt by everyone and in Sion's case she felt anything but peace. She was deep in thought, thinking about the little prank she and Ciel pulled on Riesbyfe and Satsuki. They had been given masks and upon doing so the four of the masked girls spent the night goofing about pulling sorts of pranks. Sion rubbed her face as she recalled how she gave three guys at the restaurant atomic wedgies before giving them wet cartoonish kisses. Behind her and at her side were Riebyfe and Satsuki who were staring out at the skyline in silence. Last night Ciel and Sion had managed to get two of the masks to be worn by Riesbyfe and Satsuki. The result was a large night of comedic mayhem and revelry that was the most fun they had in a long time. Sion had liked the way Riesbyfe was more "open" with her when masked and even now she felt an urge to put hers on and hope her friend would do the same.

However, when morning came and the masks powers wore off Sion found her friends were not too pleased with her for what she and Ciel did. Taking a deep breath she looked over at them and prayed they weren't still angry with her.

"Well, Sion," said Riesbyfe, "Care to explain about this?"

She tossed the wooden mask over to her with a scornful glance and looked like she was about to lay into her. Sion looked at the mask and couldn't blame her friend for being upset.

"You two are still angry aren't you?" Sion sighed, "First of all, I'm sorry for last night well mostly."

"Mostly?" said Satsuki, "you almost made me and Ries-san think you and Ciel-san were going to kill us!"

Sion frowned, "You both know that I would never do that."

"Enough," Riesbyfe snapped, "I want to know more about the masks."

Sion blinked and noticed her friend appeared to be blushing as she looked away from her. Nodding she pulled out her mask and said,

"To be honest I don't really know where to begin." She said. "Shiki gave me this mask as a present saying it would bring good luck."

"A good luck charm?" both Sion and Riesbyfe said in unison as Sion explained how she got and how the other girls received masks as well. The two friends listened, and by the time Sion was finished the heavy atmosphere seemed to lift a little.

"So this mask is some kind of magical artifact?" Satsuki looked down at her mask. "But you said Shiki san only had four of them right?"

"Correct," Sion replied, "I can't explain how the masks you have appeared other than they just did."

"Hmm, I don't like it," Riesbyfe stroked her chin and looked back out to the city. "These masks should be terminated."

Sion had pondered that option already but a part of her didn't want to because when she wore it she felt more alive than before. Even now the idea to her was not possible and not even her friend could convince her otherwise. Satsuki gave a nervous chuckle as she stood up and said.

"I don't think it was so bad," she said, "it was kind of fun wouldn't you agree Riesbyfe-san?"

Riesbyfe was about to protest when she blushed and said, "I guess but then what do you suggest we do?"

"Are you children enjoying your little conversation?" A deep elegant voice called to them. Sion's eyes widened as she and her friends saw a woman with long blonde hair wearing an elegant white dress with gold lining walked out of the shadows.

"Arcueid-san?" said Satsuki before the air crackled and the roof shook as they became enclosed in an alternate reality.

It was like a scene out of a video game, the three of them were up against a boss of untold power. Sion, Riesbyfe, and Satsuki stared at Archetype Earth as she kept her index finger extended and a beam of light shot forth. The girls braced themselves but were surprised as the beam stopped halfway and formed a large portal. Several humanoid-like figures emerged standing about seven feet in height. They had long cyclindracal heads that were stocked on oval shaped bodies with three glowing green eyes.

"Online," the strange insectoid like creatures answered in a monotone mechanical voice and reached to their backs pulling out rifles of an alien design.

"Are those robots?" Satsuki gasped, "Where did they come from?"

"Now is not the time to be talking," Riesbyfe cried, "We need to defeat them now."

Instantly the insect-like robots opened fire sending out streams of orange plasma and immediately all three of them moved out of the way. Riesbyfe held out her arm and allowed her weapon to absorb the brunt of the attack and closed in. She leaped forward and in one sweep of her arm she cut the first robot in half. The other robots focused there attention on her and were too busy to notice Sion and Satsuki coming at them. Sion pulled out a thin set of wires of Eltehlite and flicked her wrist, Satsuki then punch the last robot. In a shower of sparks the robots were sliced to pieces and a clear path to Archetype: Earth was made. When start to feel the enormous power of Archetype: Earth, the girls from Back Alley Aliance start wondering why Archetype: Earth is here.

"What's wrong children?" she said softly, "aren't you going to attack me?"

Sion felt sweat pouring down her face as the alternative reality became covered with murderous intent. Riesbyfe had already pulled out Gamaliel and took a defensive stance. But from the expression on her face she was as unsure as well.

"Ultimate one," Riesbyfe said seriously, "how are you able to be here?"

"Oh, and why shouldn't I be here Knight Shield?" Archetype: Earth smiled, "I only came by upon sensing a great power."

Sion was unsure of what she meant until she slowly looked down at the mask in her grip. Was it the mask that drew her hear? But she already knew this had to be the case.

"Uh, Sion, Riesbyfe-san... I've got a bad feeling about this." Satsuki slowly backed away coming dangerously coming close to the edge.

"Has True Ancestor been finally possessed for Crimson Moon Brunestud?" the question escaped Sion's lips.

As if to answer her question, the Ultimate One gave an evil smile and slowly extended her index finger and a small bright white glow appeared.

"Well, shall we commence?"

A gigantic light beam exits the finger of Archetype: Earth, making Sion and other narrowly evading the attack of enormous power and destroying the dimensional wall of alternative reality, and returning to the roof building where they was, amazed by the enormous power of Archetype: Earth.

"So," says Sion astonished. "This is the true power of the True Ancestor?"

By turning to see where his enemy is, it is not anywhere.

"But where was she?" Riesbyfe talking and start looking at where is the Ultimate One, but they do not realize is that Archetype: Earth is intangible, like the ghosts of the series Danny Phantom and secretly places his hands in masks who are in possession of the girls and using her Marble Phantasm, involve the masks in a flash of light for a few seconds and stop, they emit a glow of white light in the back of the masks. Moving away a little of them and stands behind Sion, Satsuki and Riesbyfe to ten feet away, and becomes tangible again to continue his act.

"You were looking for me?" Archetype: Earth speaks softly, Sion, Satsuki and Riesbyfe turned toward her, ready to fight for their lives.

"We will not allow it to continue here, Ultimate One!" Riesbyfe talks with his shield ready to pounce.

"Since you are no longer the True Ancestor that we know, so I will not restrain myself to try to prevent you from destroying us." Sion says with conviction. "Satsuki, be prepared!"

"Y-yeah." Satsuki speaks with a bit of fear and begin to position your hands together.

"Oh, now I understand..." Archetype: Earth speaks "You want to use this" inner world "of this child, to drain my strength by surrounding environment, to have any chance of me winning, am I right?"

Sion, Satsuki, and Riesbyfe not believe in their eyes when they hear that Archetype: Earth already knows of Reality Marble of Yumizuka Satsuki, who has the ability to drain the mana during the duration of Reality Marble and dissipates it at the conclusion, which would give the least a chance, even if it was minimal, of trying to fight the Ultimate One of Earth.

"Impossible..." Sion talks still not believing what Archetype: Earth said.

"Well, you are like garden flowers, which not can stand up even during a single storm, at least not in the states that you are." Archetype: Earth speaks softly.

"If hope to have any chance against me, why not use the power source that I feel and that brought me here?" Archetype: Earth asks the three.

Realizing that Archetype: Earth is referring to what she already knows of masks and looking at them, Sion, Riesbyfe, and Satsuki are with a little trepidation, since the objective of Archetype: Earth is in fact want to destroy the masks and possibly the users, and to think of Shiki, Akiha and Ciel and the possibility of Archetype: Earth go after them too, Sion and their best friends have no other choice but to put the masks for a chance to stop the entity.

"Ries, Satsuki..." Sion says "Even though we have a small chance of victory, we have no other choice is not to use the masks again..."

"You're right Sion." Riesbyfe says bravely. "We'll have to do that!"

"Arcueid-san." Satsuki then think one last time and so the three put their masks on and after sticking their faces quickly and cover their heads completely and become as hot waxes green, the girls of Back Alley Aliance hold their heads in the midst the pain.

"Arghhhhh!" Riesbyfe yells "This is really tight!"

"Whhaaaaa!" Satsuki says shaking his head. "I do not like this part..."

"Data Overload, Excessive Data Overload..." Sion talks like a machine and suddenly shouts. "CRITICAL ERROR, MIXTURE OF PERSONALITY!"

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly the three screaming while mysterious auras of white light surrounding their bodies and Archetype: Earth shows a smile, seeing that his plan is working. The girls then become tornados of light, that are ricocheting through the roof, making Archetype: Earth float in the air for a bit and seeing tornadoes move away a little, Archetype: Earth descends. After a few seconds, left three masks of each one of tornadoes, fall down and saw dust green.

The tornadoes stopped, revealing Satsuki, Sion, and Riesbyfe virtually normal and none of them having any green face, with Sion no longer have your hat and his with long hair released every now and Riesbyfe also with their hair loose. Upon opening your eyes, they shine with green lights for a second and stop, they get to see each of them and realize that they do not become his masked versions of themselves and has none of the masks on their faces.

"But what happened?" Satsuki asks for girls.

"I do not know..." Riesbyfe speaks with a bit of uncertainty.

"I do not see the problem." Sion says in a seductive voice with a tone not heard it before. "But I'm feeling like I had received a million volts…"

Sion then're feeling that somehow, his masked self-merged with it completely. Satsuki and Riesbyfe start to feel it too. They begin to feel the change in their personalities and start experiment some of his new powers and amazed that they can now use the powers of masks, even if they are not standing on their faces, Satsuki, Sion, and Riesbyfe look at the floor and comes to has three green dust and realize that these dusts, were their masks. Now all three cannot stop feeling happy.

"Yeah! Now I feel I have the confidence to win the heart of Tohno-kun." Satsuki speaks with a seductive tone not heard it before.

Riesbyfe then comes close to Sion and says "Well Sion, you look beautiful than ever." Riesbyfe talks with seduction. "Especially with her hair all loose..."

"Hi hi, what to do this night Ries?" Sion says to her friend.

"I am glad at see you are happy girls." Archetype: Earth says with joy and with a face reminiscent of way of Arcueid that we know.

"We had forgotten her!" Sion speaks alert and begin to prepare to face Archetype: Earth again, Riesbyfe modified his shield with the power of the mask in her hand, in the form of laser cannon, Sion and Satsuki as street fighters.

"Easy, easy girls!" Archetype: Earth says with a big smile and a wooden sign saying "I am Arcueid!"

On seeing the wood board and Arcueid explaining everything that did to make the permanent fusion with his masked-selves and their powers instantly with Marble Phantasm, the girls are a little angry, but they are beginning to enjoy their new conditions...

"We do not like the way that you done to make us put the masks again True Ancestor," Sion says "but we cannot stop thinking about the feelings we're feeling right now!"

"I feel I can now fight for equality for the love of Tohno-kun now." Satsuki says excitedly.

"I now feel more relaxed and cheerful." Riesbyfe speaks with a tone and happier. Riesbyfe still makes a horn rings appear out of nowhere with her on played up sometimes.

"Glad you liked it, but I have a request for you girls." Arcueid speaks with joy.

"What is your request?" Sion, Riesbyfe, and Satsuki asked cheerfully.

"Well girls, I have a plane to catch Ciel, but I'll need your help for a small representation of theater, and we will also have the help of Shiki and his little sister, as soon as I pass in Tohno mansion and show the wonders of being always with these feelings of fun 24/7. "Arcueid said while appearing sparkles in your body.

Then the three girls look up to each other, show mischievous smiles that are not so great times with those who were with green faces and say together to Arcueid.

"We are listening..." Sion, Satsuki, and Riesbyfe say with interest.

Three have already been caught, missing only three.

(Tohno Mansion - Shiki's room - 19:58 PM)

The day of today was very strange to Tohno Shiki. After waking up and amazed by what you did last night, while under the influence of that mask with Arcueid and having spent a beautiful night of love together. Shiki was awakened by Hisui and me that he was tiredness, but he saw no sign of Arcueid and deduced that her returned to home. Shiki storing the mask, not to let Hisui ended putting her unintentionally when she asked what was this mask, he was talking with Akiha and both spoke of what they did while they were masked in those days, saying they were not acting as they same but as goofy versions of themselves, with strange powers.

During college today, he spoke with his friend of class Arihiko Inui, and he said that yesterday on TV and in the news earlier today, that some peoples had seen peoples with funny green faces and causing much confusion and mischief by Misaki Town yesterday night, in addition to commenting that in recent days, several peoples have disappeared and Shiki remembers some things, like the battle against the Ghouls and Arcueid mention the return of Roa and Nrvnqsr Chaos, that should have disappeared with the destruction of Dust of Osiris and of Tatari and somehow remained in the living world, as well as with his alter-ego Nanaya Shiki, before that incident with Osiris occur and having maintained its existence by White Len.

Upon arriving home in the early evening and go into his room, he starts looking for his mask and shows that eerie green glow again, but because he wore his Mystic Eyes Glasses Killer, he discovered that it is not affected by the mysterious glow and become trying to put the mask again. Although Shiki admits to himself that the powers and feelings of well-being of this mask makes happy as a child, he still has his doubts and begins to think he should not have accepted the gift he received from Sougen, because it can remove the inhibitions of a person who is using, to remember the people of mysterious green guys, he realizes that can only be Sion, Ciel and himself. But the strange thing is that beyond them was said to have more than two people and also green guys think could have been Akiha and Arcueid, but from the description, was a silver-haired girl and a brown-haired girl.

Shiki realizes that it can only be Yumizuka Satsuki and Riesbyfe Stridberg and do not know how they also have gained masks for them too, since he only had only four of them and a fifth mask that Akiha said he forgot, that is what he is holding, as well as the two mysterious masks of the other girls. Thus, Shiki begins to regret having given the masks...

"Oh, this thing really is not normal..." Shiki says looking at his mask. "If I knew that these masks are, I would not have given them to the girls."

"I disagree with that, boy." A soft voice said from nowhere.

When viewing his open window, on the outside, Shiki gets tense and on alert which is already floating in front of him, the alter-ego of Arcueid Brunestud, Crimson Moon Brunestud. Shiki and Brunestud already met once in a dream of Arcueid when he slept with her for more than a year ago, and had a conversation with Shiki promising that "he would fight against Arcueid to save Arcueid." Shiki gets up and starts taking his knife.

"Calm down boy." Archetype: Earth says with a smile, while descending into the room of Shiki "I have not seen to make you fulfill that promise to me, that still seems like a joke..."

Shiki then begins to relax and did not draw his knife, but it still keep your guard against Brunestud.

"Brunestud, why are you here?" Shiki question with a serious tone.

Archetype: Earth then disappears in a teleport, just as a warrior Z of DBZ and Shiki feels two hands that appear on your chest and turn to your right, behind him is Archetype: Earth now, with a serene smile on his face and looking for Shiki. Shiki then get to take your knife...

"Calm down, I told you that not to fight, boy..." Archetype: Earth says with his eyes closed now.

"Then why are you doing this?" Shiki asks Brunestud still on alert.

"I have seen to see what the young princess always feels when she is around you..." Archetype: Earth says mildly.

This leaves Shiki surprised and mostly, which the entity does then that is kiss Shiki on his mouth gently. That leaves the boy surprised, but when he felt the kiss of Archetype: Earth, which has the same feeling of love that always feels Arcueid by Shiki, he does not resist and ends up surrendering into the kiss of Princess. During the kiss, Shiki what not have dropped his mask and standing on his right hand, Archetype: Earth begins to descend slowly his right hand, but without stopping the romantic kiss and touch the mask of Shiki without him noticing. It puts a bit of energy from your Marble Phantasm, as he did with the masks of Sion, Riesbyfe, and Satsuki. And after finishing, she puts back her hand back on the chest of Shiki and after a few more seconds, she ends gently the kiss.

"Hmmmm, so this is what young princess feels when she kisses you..." Archetype: Earth says opening her eyes "I'm fascinated, you make me my heart race faster and beat well, boy."

Shiki still surprised, asks Brunestud how she managed to seize the body of Arcueid and she replies that it was because of the release of energy caused by a great power. Shiki then realizes that the masks that he and the other girls are in their possessions, that allowed Brunestud come here. Brunestud also reveals that it was not the first time she can come to the human world. She says that for cause of Tatari created by Dust of Osiris, and because of the threat of ending the life of the planet, this gave strength to Brunestud borrowing Arcueid's body and thus experience the human world for first time. When looking at the mask, then Shiki gets afraid, and amazed when Brunestud asks if he could put the mask, for her to see how he gets with her in his face...

"What worries you, boy?" Archetype: Earth asks.

"Well I..." Shiki tries to speak and looking at his mask worried about what might happen, case he put it back.

"If you're worried about what will make with me at the moment that put this mask, so do not worry..." Archetype: Earth says softly, hugging Shiki from the front this time, holding him firmly. "I will hold you firmly when you transform to prove that I can hold it, if you go out of control."

Without thinking twice, Archetype: Earth withdraws from Shiki, your glasses, allowed his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and prove to turn to ask why she did it, he is startled to see that has no line to death around her and seeing your window, you realize that today is a full moon night, when the powers of a True Ancestor and a Dead Apostle are in your maximum, when the full moon appears at night. When viewing his mask, he is surprised to see that the mask also not has lines of death and a white glow is shown, leaving Shiki tried to put the mask again and put her back, latched onto his face melding into its wooden surface a hot green waxy substance once more.

"Graaaawww!" Shiki the screams it wrapped around his head and Archetype: Earth takes this opportunity.

"Here we go..." She then kisses Shiki in his mouth again, with a great intensity and so Shiki's screams are muted due to the surprise kiss of Archetype: Earth. An aura of white light begins to wrap the body of Shiki, and also of Archetype: Earth and thus both disappear in a tornado of white light, which is rotating in the same place. The mask that was on the face of Shiki leaves become light, and when it hits the ground, it turns green dust. By stopping the tornado of light, is shown Archetype: Earth still kissing Shiki, but there was no change in appearance of our friend, much less in your face that is normal and have returning the kiss of Archetype: Earth with love and a tight hug. After finishing the kiss, Shiki opens your eyes, show a green light for a second and after that stop.

"Wow, what a kiss..." Shiki says in a voice more mature and cheerful.

"I knew that you would like Shiki" Archetype: Earth says now with a more lively and happy face, similar to the Arcueid.

"Arcueid, is yourself?" Shiki asks.

"Yes Shiki, would not you know, now the native princess, my masked-self and I are one person." Arcueid

"What you said?" Shiki screams a bit at that.

"As you right now Shiki. You and your self-masked merged, became one be now. You are not feeling the change?" Arcueid speech showing a small smile.

"It's true, I never felt so good before." Shiki says with a big smile.

Shiki then realizes that he is different, and feel that the personality of its Masked Self, fused completely with your normal personality, Shiki can not stop of feeling very happy and excited about it and to be revealed by Arcueid that he now has all the powers of his mask, like her, he begins to test his new powers, turning a tornado and showing Shiki with a armor that is of character of Marvel Comics, Iron Machine, he spin again and shows him as the Hulk from Marvel Comics also, leaving Arcueid amazed at the size of Shiki as Hulk.

"SHIKI CRUSH!" Shiki says imitating Hulk and turns back to normal again and showing your outfit of black ninja-like uniform of his self-masked and placing his hand on the back of his head and laughing.

"Ha Ha. I think that exaggerate a little, sorry Arcueid." Shiki says with a drop of sour appearing on the side of his head.

Noticing in ground a dust green, Arcueid says this was his mask and she did the same with Sion, Riesbyfe, and Satsuki and now they are like she and Shiki now, leaving the boy happy, because now they can fight against Roa, and Nrvnqsr Chaos, and can beat them. When looking at the environment, Shiki realized that his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception are not active, you see everything normally without your glasses and your eye color returned to normal. When he think of them, they are activated again with a blue glow, allowing him to see the lines of death, but with the benefits of the powers of the mask and not experience any negative effects. When Shiki thinking of them off, his Mystic Eyes turn off and they go back to normal. Shiki feels that this is the happiest day of your life and Arcueid returns the glasses that took him to his hands.

"Now you do not need to wear these glasses more." Arcueid says with a seductive tone.

"True, but they were a gift from Sensei and as you know, even though I do not need to use them more, I will continue to keep them as it was because of them and of Sensei that I could live a normal life and learned the value of life." Shiki says remembering the time he and his Sensei meet when he was a boy and she took her glasses that allowed live a normal life and taught the feeling of life. Now he thinks her should look to show off your new self, but at the moment he tam other business and keep your glasses in the pockets of his new clothes.

"Well, what you plan to do tonight, my beloved princess?" Shiki speaks with a seductive tone and showing a smile almost similiar, that shown by his alter-ego nightmare, Nanaya Shiki.

"Well Shiki, Sion, Riesbyfe, Satsuki, and I devised a form to Ciel experience the wonders of a permanent fusion with his mask and I need your help, as well as anyone else who received my gift, with energy to realize more a fusion of mask before I come here in your room. "Arcueid says with a big smile.

"But somebody?" Shiki asks a little confused "Who?"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" someone cry loud in outside.

Shiki begins to withdraw from her room, but Arcueid tells him to wait and hear a noise similar to a tornado and upon entering the room of Shiki, knocking the door appeared a tornado of light of human size, making Shiki and Arcueid leave the path of tornado. Then a wooden green mask came out of the tornado, and it hit the ground, it also turns on a green dust. Finally to the tornado stop, revealing Akiha be in their normal clothes, with the only difference that your breasts are now the same size as those of Arcueid and now her hair has a reddish tinge to some of it, by his long black hair. When she open their eyes, emit a green light for a second and stop. Akiha starts looking for his brother who is with different clothes and also for a woman who is similiar to Arcueid, but has a long hair and a white dress, making up a princess.

"Nii-san?" Akiha question a little confusing. "But who is this woman and why she looks like Arcueid-san?"

"Come on, little sister." Arcueid speaks a little and put her hands to her hips. "Am I the Arcueid."

So Akiha note that it is starting to become different and behave a bit more like his masked-self when she put the mask, but feels that his normal personality still remains, only much less proud and a little child. When viewing her breasts and touch them, one of Akiha's dreams finally becomes reality.

"They are actually REAL!" Akiha yells the last part with a big smile.

"You can be happy Akiha." Shiki says with a small smile, "Now the change you are permanent."

Akiha not believe what are listening and begins to embrace his brother with great joy that not feel when she and her brother were kids. Arcueid explains that she is the responsible and speaks before seeking Shiki, her had used her powers of mask to become intangible as a ghost and put some of your energy in Marble Phantasm in mask of Akiha and leave to do the same it did with Shiki.

Akiha says in flashback that had come from school for ten minutes, taking a bath and put his clothes five minutes ago and also was tempted to put your mask again as he looked at her and saw a white light in her back. By placing her again, she was feeling a strange energy in your body, and the pain that caused her mask and ran to his brother's room while shouting. But just seeing Kohaku halfway, startling her with fear and began to turn a tornado of light when she passed for her and finished the flashback.

"You knocked Kohaku, Akiha?" Shiki asks your sister.

And with a drop of sweat from the side of his face and showing a smile that is not normally seen in Akiha, Shiki and she shows Arcueid, Kohaku with his eyes all whites in a funny way and unconscious on the floor of the corridor leading to Shiki's room.

"Oops." Akiha says with a hand over his mouth with a small smile.

"Akiha..." Shiki says with a little concern.

"Well, now that little sister is already fused with his mask too, is time for we caught up with Sion and the other girls, making Ciel also put your mask and start getting have fun in the city!" Arcueid says with a smile and putting his hands in the shape of palms.

After Arcueid speaks with Akiha and Shiki to explain your plan and show mischievous smiles in yours faces, although not great when they had their faces funny of green color, Akiha starts to raise the body of Kohaku still unconscious and takes her back to his room, while Shiki and Arcueid will meet with Sion and others.

Five have already been caught, and now only one remains.

(On the outskirts of Misaki Town - Field of grass - 21:07 PM)

Ciel, which is in his form of Powerd Ciel, is running with Seven floating beside her through the fields of grass, the limits of Misaki Town, at full moon. After receives a mysterious note from Arcueid in the mail this morning, telling her to bring his mask to fight a challenge, Ciel does not believe what she was saying on the ticket. But having a history of rivalry with his rival because of Roa, over ten years ago, she will not refuse the challenge and how they asked her to bring your mask and maybe her will be taking her, they may very well fight without causing any damage to Misaki with those powers, and find a way to convince the vampire to destroy these masks, mainly because the night before she eventually causing Misaki with Sion, Riesbyfe, and Satsuki, getting into fights with some street urchins armed and giving Atomic Wedgies on their heads and laughing like a crazy. Besides scaring Seven, the spirit of his Seventh Holy Scripture, when she got home and tweak underwear as straitjacket in his partner late that night. Upon waking, Ciel apologized for the prank she did last night, and says he was not herself. Seven understood the attitudes of his master Ciel and apologized, saying it was because of this strange mask that made her act like this.

By finally arrive at the meeting point, Ciel sees a vision that would never think it to be done. She and Seven are astonished, the bodies of Shiki, Akiha, Riesbyfe, Satsuki and Sion, with wounds and cuts on their bodies. Upon seeing this horrible scene, Ciel quickly runs to try to wake her beloved Tohno-kun and raises your body.

"Tohno-kun, Tohno-kun!" Ciel says with despair, until her notice apparent bite injuries of vampire, Shiki's neck, and watching this, Ciel not believe what you see and start out tears from his eyes.

"Do not be..." Ciel says crying and remind the others, her also found in Akiha, Sion, Riesbyfe, and Satsuki, of vampire apparent bite injuries on their necks, and so they, like Shiki, had their blood sucked to death. And sooner or later they will turn Ghouls.

"You arrived late, executor." a soft voice speaks of nothing and turning to his left, sees Arcueid with a smile and expression on his face that reminds the Arcueid that Roa met her more than 800 years ago, but which is leaving Ciel angry is that it has a dash of fresh blood in his mouth, down one side of his face.

"Arcueid Brunestud..." Ciel said with venom in his mouth. "Then you did it, did not you?"

"Oh, I'm not the young princess who is talking with you, executor." Arcueid says with a look almost cold and showing a smile and she is seriously involved in a light that covers your entire body, making Ciel, and Seven, cover your eyes. After stopping to shine, Ciel, and Seven are now seeing the supreme form of Arcueid Brunestud, Archetype: Earth.

"Archetype." Ciel says seriously the name of the entity that is using the body of Arcueid.

Archetype: Earth and Ciel had already met before. During the Tatari caused by Osiris when Archetype: Earth awoke to explore the human world for the first time, she ended up meeting with Ciel in Church located at Misaki and after recognizing the danger that the entity represents to humanity, Ciel tries to stop her, but was easily defeated and spared because Archetype: Earth said that Ciel is the favorite of the young princess. But when Ciel decides to have a rematch against Archetype: Earth in a field of grasses outskirts of the city, taking with her Seven, the Tatari of Osiris was destroyed before her get to where it was Archetype: Earth, who was fighting an unknown opponent that disappeared.

Finally when get to where the entity was fighting, instead of Archetype: Earth, Ciel found Arcueid back to normal and sleeping peacefully. Ciel then realized that because of Tatari, who this time was threatening to wipe out all life on the planet, made Archetype: Earth Arcueid use the body to try to eliminate Tatari. After completing this, Arcueid is wakes for Ciel and she said to Ciel does not remember anything from that night and feeling that Archetype: Earth went back to sleep again with of end of Tatari, Ciel decided to leave the matter aside for now.

But now and at this point, if what Ciel saw here, it is real and if Arcueid now as Archetype: Earth, who was killed Shiki and the others before your eyes, then this creature is nothing more than Crimson Moon Brunestud, which created the True Ancestors and Dead Apostles. And probably decided take possession of the body of Arcueid to finally be reborn in this world, now that Arcueid regained all his powers when Roa was killed by Shiki almost two years and has a power almost comparable to his original body. So Ciel realizes that she is not Arcueid more, but a great enemy of the earth and of humanity now.

"Master..." Seven says. "This presence..."

"There is no doubt Seven..." Ciel says coldly "Finally, you could born again in this world, Archetype."

"I do not deny, the body and powers of the young princess, finally reached a satisfactory level for me to return to this world. But as you can see, the beloved of young princess and all these kids felt my presence and tried to stop me. "Archetype: Earth speaks softly.

"Fu fu, but I could not stop myself after my rebirth, since it makes 800 years old that I do not nourished with the blood of humans..." Archetype: Earth says a elegant way with a yellow glow, appearing in his eyes. "I see the body of the young princess, also still has the same desire that makes me want to drink the blood of humans."

"Then you leave me no choice..." Ciel says coldly "Seven!"

"Yes master!" Seven says strongly, and it becomes the Seventh Holy Scripture and Ciel handle, ready to fulfill his duty of executor of Burial Agency.

"As a servant of the Lord and executor of Burial Agency, I, executor Ciel, I'll send your soul cursed, into the abyss, vampire!" Ciel says with conviction.

"Then comes my favorite..." Archetype: Earth says with an elegant gesture in his hand, inviting Ciel for the first attack.

Ciel then advances against Archetype: Earth and uses the Seventh Holy Scripture, to launch a bayonet attack, but Archetype: Earth uses an attack of wind of his hands of way elegantly and negative the attack of Ciel. So Ciel, take a knife from Seventh Holy Scripture, and try some direct attacks on Archetype: Earth, which is smoothly dodging and counter attacking with a small geyser coming out of the ground and almost catches Ciel, who narrowly dodges. Without many options, Ciel begins to use some electric attacks coming out of your knife, using knowledge of Michael Roa Valdamjong, when she was host of the vampire, but Archetype: Earth is protected from electrical attacks when engage in a force field of gold, with an elegant gesture of his hands. Ciel then starts turning the Seventh Holy Scripture for back and starts firing small missiles, but they cannot themselves destroy the golden shield of Archetype: Earth. Finally, Ciel uses a last resort and form a cross of light on top in middle in air, making a dark cloud appears in sky and a powerful lightning falls, reaching Archetype: Earth in full, causing an explosion that releases smoke. Ciel, thinking that the fight ended, is now tired...

"Ha ha ha... Now it's over..." Ciel says still a little tired.

But a big beam of light comes out of the smoke and Ciel saw it, tries to defend Seventh Holy Scripture, but the power of the beam of light was massive and Ciel is dropped away, falling to the ground and knocking the mask and she was brought hidden behind her and also dropping the Seventh Holy Scripture away, making her return being Seven again.

In smoke, came out Archetype: Earth, which suffered nothing of last attack of Ciel and when Ciel get up, cannot believe his eyes to see that the entity is alive.

"Even using the powers and knowledge that "clown", you practically could not do anything against me. That boring." Archetype: Earth tells a little disappointed.

"Shut up vampire!" Ciel says bravely and starts looking for his mask down and think of a way to put her to have a chance of defeating Archetype: Earth, before it drop another one of those attacks. But Archetype: Earth realized that Ciel is looking for the mask and looking back to Ciel, lets out a small smile. Ciel realizes that Archetype: Earth already noticed that she is thinking of putting the mask. But when she tries to catch her, one hand prevents Ciel of reaching his mask. Turning, she sees a nightmare that would never think to see. Shiki grabbed his arm and is different, showing pale skin, sharp teeth all with an evil grin and his eyes were blood red color. Shiki is now a Dead Apostle now.

"T-Tohno-kun..." Ciel says afraid to see his beloved in this horrible form. "It cannot be..."

Ciel then feels more hands grab her, preventing her escape and fear of Ciel increases, which are seeing Sion, Riesbyfe, Satsuki and Akiha, also in the same state as Shiki, all transformed into Dead Apostles and showing malignant smiles.

"Fu fu fu fu fu fu fu..." Shiki, Akiha, Sion, Satsuki, and Reisbyfe, laughing while holding Ciel.

"Sion, Riesbyfe, Akiha-san, Yumizuka-san!" Ciel says terrified, as he struggles to free himself, the more they are stronger than her. Now they are all servants of Archetype: Earth now and Seven wakes in time to see his master in mercy of new vampires now.

"Master..." Seven says still weak.

Archetype: Earth uses telekinesis to pick up the mask of Ciel and starts looking for her and secretly uses Marble Phantasm in the mask, while Ciel is busy trying to save his life. When finished, Archetype: Earth begins to walk closer to Ciel...

"See, it's source of power in these last days that allowed me to born again in this world, Ciel." Archetype: Earth speaks softly "Because of the immense energy released that allows interfere in manufactures of reality, was what woke me up again."

Ciel then realized that the masks have a power to change the reality around and how strange because Shiki and the other girls would not have brought their masks to stop Archetype: Earth, but thinks that the villain might have destroyed his masks, before they put them and after that, it was easy for Archetype: Earth suck blood them all. But now is late, Ciel says that if the masks had been destroyed in beginning, the entity not be reborn in this world again so early and do not want to wear the mask more. But the villain has other plans...

"Well, since you refuse to use this mask to give me a decent fight anymore..." Archetype: Earth says with an evil grin and Akiha holding the head of Ciel to look Archetype: Earth. "Then I'll do it!"

Archetype: Earth begins to put the mask on the face of Ciel.

"NO!" Ciel screams before his mask finally make contact with your face and sticking to your face, the mask begins to expand to cover the head of Ciel, making Shiki and Ciel and the others drop away from it well from afar, and Archetype : Earth that floating on top a little far away to watch the transformation of Ciel, who is holding the mask, trying to take her, but she does not leave. Seeing that no use and a lot of pain because of the mask, Ciel with tears in his eyes, looks at up where Archetype: Earth is, with your teeth full of anger.

"Yeah satisfied now, vampire?" Ciel yells loudly "Because now you will regret!"

"I'll be in a few seconds, my favorite." Archetype: Earth says with satisfaction and Shiki and the others are giving small grins, with their sharp teeth.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Ciel screams holding his head, while an aura of light begins to cover her entire body, scaring Seven.

"Master!" Seven says concerned about the fate of his master.

Ciel then become a tornado of light, making Shiki and the others cover their eyes, scaring Seven, and the tornado comes near her, pulling her inside.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Seven screams from inside the tornado and Seven is thrown far away, back to Misaki Town.

"MASTERRRRR..." Seven screaming the name of his master while away.

Shiki, Sion, Akiha, Riesbyfe, and Satsuki spin and at stop, they're in his initial clothes of his masked forms, but no green faces and show grins of satisfaction as well as Archetype: Earth. The mask of Ciel made out of tornado of light far away in the air and her falls apart in the middle the air. Finally the tornado of light stop, revealing Ciel without change the clohtes and having no green face, like Shiki and the others. When Ciel open your eyes, they emit a green light for a second and stop. Ciel then starts feeling very joyful, like the time before it becomes the 17th Roa, and was called Elesia, his real name.

"Wow." Ciel says with a big smile on his face and begins to look at your body. Seeing Shiki, Akiha, Sion, Riesbyfe, and Satsuki back to normal, she gets confused.

"Tonho-kun, friends..." Ciel speak confused. "But why?"

"Sorry Sempai..." Shiki says with a drop of sweat on his face.

"Everything was a plan of Arcueid to make you put your mask and so a merger permanent with you and your masked self and thus their powers." Sion also says a drop of sweat on his face.

"And she did the same with all of us too." Riesbyfe says excitedly. "And girl, we're enjoying it."

Ciel then realizes that she was different and feels that his personality masked merged with it completely and his powers. Ciel not can stop thinking about fun and feels that is ready to once again show his gentle side and docile to peoples again. Upon seeing Arcueid descend slowly to the ground, with a drop of sweat on his face and a big happy smile on her face, shows a poster saying "Sorry!"

Ciel then shows a sinister smile and teleports to where Arcueid is, and steals a kiss on the mouth of the princess, leaving Shiki, Akiha, Satsuki, Riesbyfe, and Sion, of mouths open, amazed. After thirty seconds, Ciel ends the kiss with a smile and with his cheeks red. Arcueid is also with the red cheeks to be kissed by Ciel.

"B-B-But that you did Ciel?" Arcueid says amazed by the attitude of Ciel.

"Sorry..." Ciel says a little embarrassed, with a smile beside his face and his hands behind his back. "I could not help, since it's what I really feel when I'm near you Arcueid."

Ciel so tells that she had these feelings when she was the 17th Roa, and says that these are the true feelings of Roa in relation to Arcueid, but seeing her for the first time after 800 years ago, he interpreted these new feelings that he felt as hatred, becoming insane and so he pursues Arcueid. If Roa had realized his true feelings for her, she would not be pursuing Roa, all during these years. But it was because of this that she met Ciel, Shiki and all his friends in Misaki and learned to live life. And because of the Masks, now she is completely human, and not a vampire more. Arcueid account so everything happened as his permanent fusion with his mask and Archetype: Earth and their new condition for Shiki and others and are good news.

"So now you're human, Arcueid?" Ciel says shows an amazed and happy smile, "Now I cannot call you of stupid vampire more."

"And probably the same happened with all of you, or not?" Arcueid question with interest.

Shiki and the other girls begin to notice that sometime after the merger with their masks and his masked alter-egos, their bodies were different and finally start to notice the differences. Shiki no longer feels that her anemia has always had, Sion and Satsuki feel that now they are no more vampires and returned to being human again and can reproduce their powers of vampires, no more fear of wanting to suck blood. Riesbyfe feel that your body has now become mortal again and not another form of Tatari not be necessary link with Sion to maintain its existence, and finally, Akiha no longer feels the cursed blood of Tohno in your body and also can reproduce their old powers. Ciel turns and showing it in form of Ciel-Sensei explains that because the power to change the reality of their masks, they now have not only the powers of masks with the merger, but also retained their former powers, and without the limitations and weaknesses that they caused. By turning again and Ciel returns to his outfit of Powerd Ciel. Shiki and the others drop rockets on top of great joy in the background of the scene.

"I'm human again!" Satsuki says cheerfully.

"Me too." Sion says happy.

"And the curse of the Tohno blood no longer feel." Akiha says happily.

"I came to have a mortal body again!" Riesbyfe speaks excitedly.

"And I do not feel that anemia in my body!" Shiki speech and take his shirt to see his scar on his chest, he sees that no longer exists.

"I'm glad you've done in fusion in all us Arcueid and changed our lives for the better." Ciel says with a smile. "Even that you have used of nothing convincing methods to do this with all of us."

"This is good news, but before we left to celebrate this new phase of our lives," Arcueid says cheerfully, and so switches to a more serious face "Shiki and I have to say the bad news now."

"What?" Ciel, Sion, Riesbyfe, Akiha, Satsuki and talk at the same time.

Shiki and Arcueid says of attacks that suffered at the hands of ghouls and the return of Roa and Nrvnqsr Chaos in last night. Sion and the others do not understand why the Nrvnqsr Chaos and Roa are still in the world of the living, since they were brought back by Tatari, and the phenomenon was finally destroyed with the death of Osiris, would not be possible for them to continue in this world and all show very serious expressions on their faces...

"But how was it possible?" Sion question with a hand on his chin.

"That vampire that turned into a vampire at that time..." Satsuki speech remembering the day that Roa picked her up and turned into a vampire that day.

"But as he and Nrvnqsr Chaos still exist?" Riesbyfe speaks seriously.

"I do not know." Ciel says seriously with an aura of fire appearing in your body. "But once I saw Roa, he'll pay for having destroyed my life at the time!"

"But tell me Arcueid-san, how do you beat them?" Akiha asks for Arcueid, and she tells how they defeated, after merging with his mask, but she felt that they were not dead yet. Arcueid shows his mask that brought her and notice that different from other masks, hers was the only one who remained and not turned into dust.

Seeing a green glow in mask, Arcueid and others are amazed and how it is already evening, feel the power of the mask. Arcueid says she has tried to use the mask again after the merger, but it does work more. So Shiki and the other girls try each one, use the mask now that merged with theirs, but like Arcueid, the mask does not work anymore in any of them.

Sion has a theory, it turns into a clothes of a science teacher and says that this is the original mask and the others are duplicates of original and somehow copied the powers of original. What kept the duplicates solid and stable, was the own power of the mask that was in duplicates. When they did the permanent fusion with his masked-selves, the power of masks has been completely transferred to their bodies and without the power it had in duplicates, they end up turning into dust.

But as Arcueid has the original, it merged with its masked self, Archetype: Earth and his powers, when the masked self of Arcueid used the Marble Phantasm from within your mind to merge and a copy of the original powers of the mask together, so it was why the original mask remained. And why her not works in them more, is that now all their unique personalities of each one of them merged with his masked self of each one, representing their "inner self" of each, now the mask will not work anymore in a person who does not more has personalities repressed or suppressed, as this masks releases the "inner self" of each and removes his inhibitions, explaining the acts that they acted when they wore the masks. Sion ends by saying that now that merged with their masked selves completely, they have more control over their actions now, though still have the feelings of excitement and fun. After the explanation, Sion changes back to your clothes of Dust of Osiris of your masked version.

After the explanation, and return the mask to Arcueid, Shiki and the girls who were sitting and listening to the explanations of Sion, continued with the case of Roa and Nrvnqsr Chaos.

"Well now we have to solve the case of the return of Roa and Nrvnqsr Chaos." Shiki speaks seriously. "Does anyone have any idea how to look for clues about their whereabouts?"

All the girls think, except Arcueid was doing something behind grams of ground, and also thinking, as if sensing that had someone else here hidden and shows a smile. Finally Sion has an idea when it appeared a light bulb over his head.

"I know!" Sion in stand up and speak like Shiki and others. "Let's find a certain copy of a certain cat-girl created from the remains of Tatari, to see if she knows how they stayed in the living world." Sion ends with a smile.

Shiki and the others can only think of one being. White Len, the familiar created by Aozaki Aoko, using the remains of Zepia Eltnam Oberon and taking the repressed personality of Len. Since she has some of the powers of Tatari, maybe she can know how the two vampires can still be here. But Satsuki says that after the incident for Osiris, White Len is no longer in town and just disappeared.

"Well then we just have to look for it." Sion says and takes a tracking device with a comical drawing of White Len and watching the radar screen, she finds out where she is and points to the north. So everyone get up and decide to make a visit to the proud cat-girl. Showing smiles serious and determined eyes, they prepare to leave.

"Then we'll fly!" Arcueid says when a similiar aura of those DBZ characters appear around Arcueid and others, the aura of Arcueid is white, Ciel's aura in pale blue, Akiha is red color, Sion is pink color, Riesbyfe is gray color, and finally Shiki and Satsuki, yellow color. Then they come out flying in the same manner with traces of their auras out identically the characters of that series. While flying to seek White Len, Ciel thinks she may have forgotten something, but decides to leave it side for hour and continues to follow his friends in the hunt.

After them going to fly away, a person who was hiding this whole time in a tree and watched the whole fight between Arcueid and Ciel and the event to make the permanent fusion of Ciel with his mask from afar, finally arrives near where Arcueid, Shiki and the other girls were. She is carrying a suitcase and is shown to be Aozaki Aoko, the Magus of 5th True Magic, and who Shiki calls of Sensei, who gave his glasses to Shiki, who belong to his sister Aozaki Touko and on one occasion, Aoko stole. The two do not have a good family history between them, you know.

"Oh oh, I see that Shiki, the Shinso and these girls find an object that was said to be a legend and somehow, they win all the powers of this mask and change their personalities." Aoko says it all with a smile.

She already knows everything and heard every conversation occurred during that event. When looking at the floor, she finds one of the duplicates of the mask. At catch the new mask, she wonders why has a duplicate of mask here, until remember that Arcueid was doing something hidden while sitting with Shiki and others.

"So, The Shinso already knew I was here all these time and gives me a mask for me." Aoko says with a smile. Seeing the eerie glow on the back of the Mask, Aoko feel a temptation to use the mask. She already knows what is this object and its properties and its origin, since their magic has to do with time travel. Aoko already know what will happen if she ends up wearing this mask, but she also wants to know how amazing the feeling that it causes, as it is a Magus of and also wants have few moments of fun and freedom when she was young.

"Well, I hope you do not regret having giving me this mask Shinso." Aoko says with a smile as she begins to put the mask on your face and then the scene shifts to the part where the lawn is only on the ground with the sky full of stars and some clouds and then we can hear the noises of the mask connecting with the face of Aoko, expanding on his head, the screams of pain of Aoko, the noise of a tornado spinning for a ten seconds and when all this noise stop, a sultry voice came out of the mouth of Aoko, with a tone never heard it before...

"Smoking..." Aoko's voice speaks sensual.

Finnaly all six friends of Arcueid have been caught and one got a new mask. Well, the night is now beginning and a certain white cat-girl will have a full night of humiliation...

(Near of river – 22:05 PM)

The day has been good for the classmate of Shiki, Arihiko Inui, except for the part that the mysterious attacks that happened almost two years ago returned, the strange behavior of concern of your friend Shiki in school and the appearance of strange crazy people of green faces, causing confusion and mischief in recent days. As he walked home after spending in house of an old acquaintance of his, near the lake, he saw someone lying on the lake. Seeing who is, Arhikio recognized the strange girl that appeared in July on past year in his room and she were unconscious with stars above his head.

"Nanako!" Arhikio runs to help the girl unconscious.

(Misaki Downtown - Black Alleys - 22:17 PM)

In the darkest alleys of Misaki Town, there are Nrvnqsr Chaos and Roa already recovered from the last attack suffered at the hands of Arcueid. As today is a full moon night, it allowed the injuries they have suffered of the last attack heal up faster. But what they do not understand is how the Princess of True Ancestors finally awakened. Roa is happy on the one hand, since that "cheap copy" is gone, if he had his power of before, he did not lose time and start making the Princess return to fighting against him, as before and thus fight for eternity, thus taking the princess just for him, after making her drink his blood to make it into a Dead Apostle Ancestor. But on the other hand, now that does not have the power of reincarnate, he needs to think carefully. Both felt not only the enormous power of Arcueid today again, but felt that Shiki, Ciel, Akiha, and three others less known, increased his powers in a way amazing and almost as if their auras had become almost frenetic and powerful. This caught the attention of two vampires...

"Michael..." Nrvnqsr question. "What do you think is happening?"

"I do not know old friend..." Roa talks seriously. "But if we feel now is real, then we have to act with extreme caution now..."

Understanding what his friend to say, Nrvnqsr brings out some crows from their body and they fly off, with the goal of discovering how Arcueid returned to become the princess of the True Ancestors again, and because Shiki and her friends became more powerful. They hope to discover their secret to use it against them and thus recover their former powers as well.

(Abandoned Docks - 22:45 PM)

In these docks are abandoned some years ago, White Len is relaxing a bit, even more now that he is away from the urban part of Misaki. After the incident that made Nanaya Shiki get away from her, because of Wallachia, he need of Nanaya to recreate the role of rumor of a mysterious killer who attacks people at night, she went looking for him and if he died, she could disappear. But after finds Nanaya almost killed during the fight of a version Tatari of his most hated enemy, Kishima Kouma, and heal its wounds, White Len decided it would be good for her and Nanaya exiting of town for a while and find these abandoned docks, both move to this location.

White Len also returns sometimes in Misaki Town and apparently she is a member of the Back Alley Alliance. But after returning to his new home, and heard of mysterious people with green faces, causing confusion in the city over the past three days, White Len is more than happy for her to have moved to these docks and with Nanaya together, to keep an eye on it...

"Hi hi, compared the agitation that city, it can be called a paradise" White Len says with his closed eyes.

While Len is enjoying this moment of peace, she did not noticed that a hand appeared behind her and is holding a small horn that says "Push with care." To be played, the cone of horn increases in size and at the same time lets out a very loud noise, with a stock appearing in the hole of the cone of horn.

GROOOOOONNNNKKKK!

"HAAAAAAAAA!" White Len jumps out loud with the noise of the horn and falls to the ground. On rising, she sees seven mysterious people with green faces that she heard. Shiki, Ciel, Akiha, Sion, Riesbyfe, Satsuki and Arcueid are laughing, with great big smiles on their faces with Sion holding the little horn.

"HA HA! Did you see the face of yours?" Sion says very happily with what she did.

"HA HA HA HA HA... That's really funny!" Akiha speak with one of our hands on top of his head.

"Hi Hi Hi... You should have seen your face Len!" Shiki says with his hands clutching his stomach in laughter so much.

"Y-Y-You are such c-crazy people i-i-in green faces t-that I heard about?" White Len question with a little fear and trembling your body.

"Well Len, do not tell me you forgot about us?" Arcueid question with mischievous smile and respond to the question of the girl-cat, Arcueid and others spend their hands in their comical faces green and they return to normal. The fear that White Len felt stopped when he recognized the true faces of the group and began to feel angry...

"You..." White Len speaks and starts screaming. "THEN WERE YOU GUYS THE CRAZY PEOPLES OF GREEN FACE THIS WHOLE TIME?" Yelling at them for having hurt his pride.

"Calm, cool down little girl..." Akiha says and nothing appears a rope. Akiha push the rope and a shower of ice water falls upon the angry White Len, leaving her soaked and making her wonder how Akiha does so in his mind. Ciel then comes along and asks small family with a baseball bat, written under the name of White Len in bat.

"Well, you know why Nrvnqsr Chaos and Roa are still alive, even after the Tatari was destroyed?" Ciel asks with a smile and showing a blue glow in his eyes.

Without options, White Len reveals what she heard on the streets: About the return of Nrvnqsr Chaos and Roa, the supposed plan of revenge of two villains, and his plan to recover his powers when they were at their peak maximum. Besides revealing that they had some strange stones with them and that has been for cause of these stones, the two remained in the living world. Shiki and Sion understand that can only be the Philosopher's stones, created for Dust of Osiris using Tatari. Shiki and Sion speak of the properties of these stones for all other and now understand how Roa and Nrvnqsr Chaos remained alive even with Tatari destroyed.

"So that is how they are still alive even with Tatari destroyed." Arcueid speaks seriously.

"Well, now that you know everything I know, will not be taken a few educated and could leave me alone?" White Len speaks with a bit of finesse, but in reality, she is afraid of Shiki and the other girls, especially now that they have now with so much power, can make objects appear out of nowhere around, and have the their personalities are slightly different and feeling that their auras are almost frenetic. Upon hearing White Len, Shiki and the others look at her little smiles, as small children of eight years, wanting to do a prank, and leaving White Len more afraid.

"But for the hurry Len?" Arcueid looks at White Len with a big smile.

"The fun is just beginning!" Riesbyfe and Satsuki in sync, holding his hands one of another, his eyes staring at the White Len in a way lovable and a backdrop appears with several hearts. White Len is unlucky today, or is it?

"Well, well. I see that we have some intruders tonight..." a voice similiar to the Shiki, but a bit serious says confident of nowhere, making Shiki, Arcueid, Riesbyfe, Akiha, Ciel, Sion, Satsuki, and White Len, look at the back of the dock and in shadows appears no less than Nanaya Shiki, which is hidden and seeing all your "mistress" was suffering and waited for the right moment to make his entrance, showing your face cool, confident, and with a look of a cold killer, ready to kill their victims.

"You idiot, you were there all the time and why not help me?" White Len yells angry with Nanaya.

"I'm sorry, my mistress..." Nanaya says with a tone without losing its classic smile. "But now I see that I did well to come and today, my luck is great."

Nanaya account that he saw in the sky, near the docks, Shiki, Arcueid and the other girls flying is for docks and leaving Nanaya Shiki surprised. Seeing the seven arrived at the dock where his "mistress" is resting, Shiki and the girls spent their hands in their faces and they became green and with a comical appearance. Besides Akiha do appear out of nowhere a door on the back wall of the dock and come through it, leaving Nanaya even more curious and interested in knowing how they did it and how they may have new powers and even more powerful than before. Nanaya then enters through a secret passage to avoid detection and arrive at the dock, see and hear everything that happened. Nanaya, excited because of his Nanaya blood, decided to show and tell Shiki and the others.

"Well, you came all got stronger girls, and you also Shiki." Nanaya says as he begins to look at Shiki. "I feel that you finally accepted what their "true instincts" and I'm happy with it..."

"Maybe yes, Nanaya..." Shiki says seriously, starts taking his knife and begins to show a smile similar to its nightmare version of himself. "But, I'm still the same Shiki, only improved now."

"Interesting..." Nanaya then draws his knife and starts to laugh a little. "Ha ha. It will be interesting. Shiki, let's see how much you have improved with these new powers that you possess..." Nanaya and Shiki position themselves to start a fight. White Len tries to escape, but Riesbyfe grabs her from behind and begins to shake her.

"Let me go Riesbyfe." White Len talks to be loose.

"Ah, but you're so cute and lovely and besides the show is about to begin." Riesbyfe speaks a loving way. Arcueid then brings out of air, some chairs and all the girls sit, with White Len still being held by Riesbyfe, who will not let her go. Shiki and Nanaya show smiles at each other and a fight between the original and the copy is about to begin. But this is just the beginning of new challenges...

(Chapter 5 Part A - End)


	11. Chapter 6 Part A: Rampaging of Green

_**TYPE-MASK**_

Written by: ChojinRyu750 (original author)  
Reedited and Modified by: HyperOmegaSonic26

****Chapter 6 - Part A: Rampaging of green

**Monday - September 24, 2001**

(Misaki Town - Downtown - 22:22 PM)

The night is agitated in Misaki Town and to prove it, several police cars in the city are going in the direction where a robbery is being done in one of the city's most famous banks. Arriving there on the bench, the cops come through a strange hole in the wall, possibly done by the thieves. Upon enter by hole, the police do their job and when they enter the central room...

"Hands up!" One of the officers who is the captain speaks up, but what amazes the captain and his men is the scene before them. Open bags of money and all the money lying on the ground, and all criminals fallen and scattered in various places and what is more strange, all with their pants down over their heads and moaning in pain. The police are unable to understand what happened here.

"But what happened here?" One of the officers says looking for criminals.

"It's as if someone had arrived before us and stopped all thieves..." The captain speaks and when they saw the wall on one side of the room, the captain and his men see something in wall and painted of blue saying: "THE GLAMOUROUS SHINING BLUE HAS BEEN HERE!"

(Abandoned Docks - 22:45 PM)

Back to the old docks and abandoned, Arcueid, Akiha, Sion, Ciel, Satsuki, Riesbyfe, and White Len, still being held by Riesbyfe, are sitting in chairs and watching the fight between Shiki Tohno and Nanaya Shiki, as both giving best this fight. Nanaya Shiki and Tohno Shiki are using the techniques of the Nanaya clan and his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, but Nanaya Shiki realized that if he wanted it, Shiki could have killed Nanaya since the beginning of the fight, now that has strange powers and their level of force is ten times higher than before. But Shiki are just wanting to fight on the same level as Nanaya and demonstrates that unlike before, now Shiki is behaving like a true professional killer, even better than him. Finally Shiki can take the knife from the hands of Nanaya, with one of his quick attacks and kicks in Nanaya to move away from his alter-ego created by Tatari. The girls in the chairs except White Len, are with hearts in his eyes with the victory of Shiki.

"Ha! He's so lovely." Sion, Arcueid, Ciel, Satsuki, Akiha, and Riesbyfe say so amiable.

Nanaya stands up and speaks. "Ha ha, it does seem that his fan club is happy with his victory, Shiki."

"Who said it was over, Nanaya..." Shiki says quietly and passing his hand on his knife, she transforms into a Japanese sword. "Now we go straight to the grand finale."

Shiki then makes it appear nothing of another Japanese sword and throws Nanaya, who grabs it. After looking at it and make some moves with her, Nanaya says with confidence.

"So you want fancy, huh?" Nanaya then assumes fighting stance and says. "Okay, but will not repent by want to continue with this game Shiki, because to be your last mistake..."

"I not will Nanaya." Shiki says with a smile, also takes position and both start fighting again, with both striking blows of swords and fighting in a style used only by experienced members of the Nanaya clan, with super-fast and dramatic movements between the two killers, leaving the girls of open mouth. Finally, Nanaya Shiki and Tohno Shiki run for a final assault with yours swords to a last attack, cause a flash, making all gifts cover your eyes. When finished the flash, the girls look startled the two Shikis, back to each other holding their swords, of form that they attacked with them and still standing. But after some seconds, Nanaya Shiki slowly falls to the ground and is defeated. The girls vibrate pleased with the final victory of Shiki against his alter ego Nanaya Shiki except White Len, who is starting to drop tears of sadness to see that his "Master" lost the fight.

Nanaya, now immobile due to the injury that he suffered with the last attack of Shiki and showing a bit of blood in his abdomen and into his mouth, says his congratulations to his original self and asks why Shiki did not use his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception in the last attack to kill him...

"I have not felt well in killing you, Nanaya." Shiki speaks with a confident smile. "Besides that you were created by Tatari, using parts of my mind that before I denied, right?"

Nanaya're surprised to see that the Shiki acknowledged that him is part of his real personality and finally tells Shiki that this is a fitting end, since with it, the ghost copy that is Nanaya can now die, and finally Shiki accepted his "true self", will continue to live. This revelation leaves White Len desperate. Seeing this, Arcueid approaches Nanaya and crouch in front of him, looking at him with a serious expression on his face.

"Ha ha ha, came to assure my pathetic end this false life, vampire princess?" Nanaya says with an ironic tone to Arcueid.

"Normally I would kill you right here copy-san..." Arcueid speaks seriously. "But as you provided in good spectacle today, I'll show a little compassion with you and give you a gift."

Nanaya is not understanding anything until Arcueid puts his hands on the back of Nanaya and with his Marble Phantasm, begins to wrap the body of Nanaya in an aura of light that causes some pain in killer ghost and out of his body, few lines of black color begin out of Nanaya's body and disappearing. Sion and White Len recognize these lines being Malignant Informations, which forms the body of Nanaya, which is a malignant copy created by Tatari and maintained its existence by White Len. After the black lines disappear and the body of Nanaya stop shining, Arcueid gently remove your hands from the back of Nanaya, and the murderer realizes that injury that Shiki caused healed. When get up, Nanaya look at Arcueid with a serious look.

"The young princess of Shiki decided to have pity on me?" Nanaya question with a serious tone and looking at her body and now feeling something different now. "Now I see that you, Shiki and others do not want me to die so easily, especially now that you gave me a mortal body of truth."

This revelation surprises everyone, Nanaya now no longer a Tatari and won a mortal physical body, not needing to rely on White Len to maintain its existence. Shiki, and the other girls wonder why Arcueid did it and she said that Nanaya gave for Shiki a fair fight, did not use too much of your mask's powers, only his own natural abilities improved and acted only with compassion that he had given a fun fight for Shiki test their new skills. Arcueid says that Nanaya can maintain the existence of White Len better now that Nanaya is not to be that depends on symbiosis of each other to maintain their existences and at understanding the meaning of these words, Nanaya approaches White Len, now with the fully exchanged roles.

"Now I see that a miracle occurred and now, I am your real master, my "mistress"." Nanaya speaks with a tone of sarcasm well known.

"Idiot, just because you won out of nowhere, a real mortal body, do not think that can start giving me orders..."

"On the contrary my owner..." Nanaya speech and put his hand on the head of White Len, he says with confidence. "Now I got a new body, I do not need to depend on you to continue to exist in this world, what it means is that you will start to depend on me now to stay alive if you do not want to disappear. I can end the contract is supporting you if I want to and you will only take a few days to find someone else to keep your life and I doubt that the princess, Shiki and these girls will want to make a contract with you succubus."

Nanaya look at them and Arcueid and others shake their heads in denial and Nanaya finally ends the conversation with your familiar...

"Now you to be a good girl and start listening to me now and as I am your master, you have that obey me and hear me more..." Nanaya says everything that he wanted, and White Len, without choice, shakes his head in affirmation and swallowing your pride.

"Well, now that things straightened, as you all got stronger and use these strange powers to make things appear out of nowhere." Nanaya question with interest.

The scene shifts to the outside of the docks and it shows in the middle of the sea, Arcueid, Shiki, and the other girls explaining to Nanaya and White Len, briefly on a tv flat for everything that has happened in these last days with them: The masks and his duplicates, on the times they used and what they did, and also about the permanent fusion with them and their powers and what they did with their personalities. After finishing the video and Sion make the tv disappear, Nanaya and White Len observe the mask in hand of Arcueid and show her for both, even though they are not your friends...

"My, myl, then it was because of this ugly old mask that you now have changed and all girls here to be super humans and nothing more vampires, ghosts and demons, eh?" Nanaya speaks as if glad it happened. "Now I see things in this city became more interesting and as this, I have much more powerful opponents to one day fight until the death in place of monsters..."

"Damn, if I had found one of these masks before you all, I'd be discounting everything that you did for me and hurt my pride, and would be a good start for punishing Nanaya." White Len speaks with a little anger and with his closed fists.

"Sorry, but because of this his way of thinking that you will not receive any mask." Arcueid says with a smile behind her mask to guard. "Be glad to given to Nanaya a mortal body in order to maintain his existence Len, besides this body has increased his abilites tenfold more than had before."

Nanaya Shiki and White Len are amazed with this news, as well as Shiki and the other girls. Nanaya begins to feel that he is actually stronger and feels it has ten times more energy than before and realized that Arcueid used the powers of the mask not only to give Nanaya in new body, but now he can fight on equal footing against any of them now.

"He he, you know that I can also use the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, and if I want, I can kill you all..." Nanaya proof to enable their MEofDP and sees the lines of death of Arcueid, Shiki, Ciel, Akiha, Sion, Riesbyfe, and Satsuki, even if they have the powers of masks in their bodies, be their points of death are pierced, they can die. A fact that they already know.

"But this time I will return the favor and I will not fight you for a while..." Nanaya speaks with confidence, and Shiki and the others stop worrying about this by hour. Nanaya now plan to use this new body to go behind his most hated enemy, Kishima Kouma, who lives in the forests and fight until the death and certainly he can beat him now, but for the moment, Nanaya has other plans, as do their family be kinder to your master now.

"Well my lady, things between us will get interesting from now..." Nanaya speaks to White Len with a smile a bit arrogant, the girl cat realizes that the house is literally falling for her, and look at Arcueid, Shiki, Ciel, Akiha, Sion, Riesbyfe, and Satsuki, to whom she felt she worthy of their respect, but begins to disregard it and showing small smiles with his eyes closed, as if they plan to do this all for her punishment. With his pride destroyed, she cries...

"DOES THIS HORRIBLE NIGHT NOT CAN BE WORSE?"

As if answering his question, White Len sees a huge tidal wave coming from the sea to the direction from which she, Arcueid, and others are. Nanaya, Arcueid and observe what others are seeing Len White and terrified to come, they are surprised to see a huge tsunami in your direction...

"WHAT?" Shiki and others says together.

Before they could try to run away of the way the huge wave got them all, and filthy the docks, but the maritime attack only lasted a few seconds and as quickly arrived, quickly dried, showing Shiki, Ciel, Arcueid, Akiha, Satsuki, Reisbyfe, Sion , Nanaya and White Len all wet and soaked. Looking at each other, they hear something falls from the sky and fall on top of them, is revealed to be a tornado in human size, releasing strong winds, making Shiki and the others cover their eyes and simultaneously drying them. When stop spinning, is revealed to be a woman in green face as Shiki and the others were when they wore the masks, but she has a long red hair that reaches almost near her feet, your lips colored red as her hair are filled with and ready to kiss, features a white shirt with a red jacket biker and his pants are jeans of blue color. His hands were open and featured a large mischievous grin.

"THE MOMMY COME HERE!" The mystery woman speaks loudly.

All this looking for the mysterious masked woman, are wondering who she is, until Shiki looked at her and even being with a comic mask, Shiki recognized.

"S-S-Sensei?" Shiki speaks a little scared and a drop of sweat on him "It's yourself?"

With a background scenery of someone who won a grand prize appearing behind him, the mysterious woman appeared behind him and speaks cheerfully.

"He hit!" She confirms that it even Aozaki Aoko, in his masked version and takes the Shiki to give a hug, like a mother who had not seen her son for a long time and showing little hearts behind her. "It's been a while Shiki."

Akiha, Ciel, Sion, Satsuki, Riesbyfe, White Len, and Nanaya are with open mouths at reveal who this woman is.

"Miss Blue?" Sion questions a little confusing. "But how do you?"

Appearing in a manner cartoonish, Aozaki Aoko talks with Sion, showing his hand.

"So, how you have been Alchemist of Altas?" Aoko says with a mischievous smile and quickly brings up a pie in his other plays, and in the face of Sion, which is settled in full.

"HA HA HA HA! You should now see your face girl?" Aoko laugh of comical way and after of clean up, Sion did not like the joke, ask how Miss Blue also won a duplicate of mask. Aoko, with a sign pointing to Arcueid, who is making whistles and viewed with a lot of looks of Shiki and the others girls. Arcueid reveals that during that theatrical performance that they did, to Ciel make a permanent fusion permanent with his mask, Arcueid felt during the entire time a hidden presence and she felt was watching everything that they have done in the field of grams. During the explanation of Sion on their masks and talk about Nrvnqsr Chaos and Roa, Arcueid was recognized that the presence of Aozaki Aoko and remembering that Shiki is grateful for it today by giving your glasses, allowing him to not suffer forever by cause of lines of death and could have a normal life at that time.

So she created another duplicate, hidden during the conversation they had and left for her to use her as thanks for having taught Shiki as well be who is today to his fellows and finishing the explanation, Akiha and the others have not forgotten she was also the cause that created White Len and created a second Tatari in Misaki Town, after the death of Wallahcia more than a year ago, but Shiki asks to forgive her and even though she is the one who created the girl-cat, girls end up forgiving the Magus...

"Thank you, thank you girls!" Aoko begins to embrace them all into a group hug tightly, making all them scream for case of tight embrace of Aoko.

"Ai ai ai, but what are you doing here Blue?" Ciel says still trying to get rid of the bear hug.

"Hgrhh... Really, what are you doing here Aoko-san?" Satsuki asks with a little discomfort.

After stopping the hug, Aoko brings up a movie screen out of nowhere and start shooting a film, shows the following events:

1 - Showing her finding the mask, putting her and she is holding with his fists while the mask covers his head, as if he wanted to have more control over their actions during the transformation and turn a tornado whit light blues bubbles leaving of tornado, at stop the tornado, reveals Aoko in his masked form for the first time and after testing his new powers for changing for some clothes taken off of her youth, she runs off with a supersonic speed back to the city.

2 - The scene changes to a famous restaurant where Aoko is the best table in the restaurant, eating very fast, a lot of food dishes and the best dishes of the place, in a manner reminiscent of character Goku of DBZ, causing all customer of the restaurant be scared and the chef of restaurant more nervous. After Aoko finish eating and pay the bill, the other customer ask to bring their food, but chef say that the mysterious customer of green face ate everything that they had and the customers demand their money back, while Aoko quietly exits the restaurant and passing a toothpick in his large pearly whites.

3 - The scene changes to a luxury cruise ship that was passing near Misaki Town, which has several people who were dancing on the outside, until a wave of cold water enters the ship and wets all passengers, leaving them soaked. The captain of cabin sees the wave moving forward is shown to be Aoko with a linen runner clothes and ran a supersonic speed, with huge smile on his face in the middle of the ocean.

4 - The scene now changes to a bank that is being robbed, and criminals withdrawing all the money from the safe, until a noise wall exploded attracted the attention of the bad guys and seeing the hole made in the wall, is shown to be Aoko, using a clothes that the characters fighting video games and it attacks all the bad guys with a tremendous force, using blows of the fight, his powers in the form of fireball of light and finally the powers of the mask to appear funny hammers, trumpets and sound of guitars rock n 'roll to use as weapons to blast away the bad guys. After the festival of punching, Aoko gives them all a lot of Atomic Wedgies, and kissed the cutest of the bandits before taking an Atomic Wedgie him, ending up creating a tornado with wind to spread the bad guys around the room and grabbing a paintbrush , begins to paint one of the walls of the central bank. Thus, leaving the central bank funds, picking up a phone and calling the police to report a bank robbery in the city center.

5 - The scene changes to a karaoke store where Aoko sings the song Fly Me to the Moon, the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, enchanting all men with a his beautiful voice and leaving the women with a little jealous of the mysterious green-faced singer. When stopping, Aoko loose a kiss, which makes those men in the room had blood streaming from her nose and leaving the women angry with some of them, laughing and Aoko this situation.

6 - A final scene shows Aoko walking across the bridge of the city and making whistles. When she feel the energy of Shiki and the others in one place, near some abandoned docks, she decides to surprise them, to turn a tornado, she goes after them in the sea and making it a huge tsunami to make a grand entrance...

After passing all these scenes and all who watched were impressed with what she has done in just that short time in what Aoko put the mask, Aoko makes the movie screen disappear with a snap of his fingers. Shiki and the others had no idea who the masked self of Aoko could be as crazy and even more than they, do when they put their masks on those earlier times, as if she were a real pro in the art of mayhem and of mischief.

"Miss Blue!" Arcueid speaks amazed. "I never imagined you could do tricks like these."

"It's like you were born to do this, Magus!" Riesbyfe speaks delighted.

"We would like to know more of its secrets, Blue." Ciel speaks wery well of Aoko.

"Hey hey..." Aoko shows an exaggerated smile. "It was not too..."

Being a bit away from the group, Nanaya commented with White Len that his old creator is crazier than he imagined and understood why White Len was created by someone like that.

"Looks like I'm not lucky, I see you and that Magus are very similar..." Nanaya does a comment for leave White Len with more angry than she already is.

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT OLD!" White Len yells at him and after a few seconds, a shadow comes close to White Len, and Nanaya begins to show a smile of satisfaction with his cold eyes, as if something horrible were to happen. In turn, White Len gets very scared, after all is Aoko beside her amid an aura of fire and with his arms crossed, his green face obscured and showing only his toothy grin and his eyes shining in red...

"Who called you old, little girl?" Aoko questions for White Len with a somber tone in his voice.

"Ha ha ha ha ha..." White Len is without speech and trembling with fear when she sees Aoko so scary. If without the mask Aoko is terrible when she gets furious, with the mask she gets to beyond the edge of full fright.

As we know, White Len was created by Aozaki Aoko, a few days after the original Tatari, Night of Wallachia, was killed at the hands of Sion and Shiki over a year, and using the remains of Zepia Eltnam Oberon who had plenty of fragments the Tatari, taking the repressed personality of Len, Aoko created White Len in order to have a familiar of dreams. However, the new succubus and the Magus not did very well, and after escaping from Aoko, White Len used his powers to create the second Hologram Summer in Misaki Town, aimed to cover the whole town in an eternal sleep and defeating the original Len.

But in the end, White Len was won by original Len and after discovering that Aoko who created White Len and kept Shiki asleep when he tried to settle the case, Arcueid and Aoko fought a fight and finally Arcueid won Aoko, giving for the Magus his first defeat. So White Len was under the tutelage of Arcueid, until it rebelled again and after fighting against Arcueid by taking her to his field of ice in your inner world and defeat it, White Len escaped into the alleyways of Misaki and used his powers of Tatari to invoke Nanaya Shiki again to make a contract to maintain the existence of the two. Nanaya restored the power of White Len with Mana and she used her powers of Tatari to maintain the existence of Nanaya.

During the Tatari created by Osiris, while looking for Nanaya, White Len and Aoko found themselves again in the park with a lake and White Len tried to get revenge on Aoko, but the Magus proved to be a real tough match in battle and before Aoko stay longer serious in that fight, White Len narrowly escaped her and resumed the search for Nanaya. Now with the two again face to face with Aoko using the Mask, Nanaya gained a new body and stronger and Shiki and her girls also have new powers, White Len feels that his life will start to become a real hell and inside, begins to think it would have been better disappear from this world and go back to sleep within the subconscious of Len again.

"Easy girl, I'm not going to do anything extreme, only I will just give..." Aoko with a calm and then shows an evil grin and a sinister look. "A GOOD ATOMIC WEDGIE!"

Aoko quickly pull the underwear White Len to give an atomic wedgie in front of her and White Len reaches the maximum humiliation tonight.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" White Len yells by the discomfort of the tug of underwear that she received from Aoko, and Shiki, Arcueid, Ciel, Akiha, Sion, Riesbyfe, and Satsuki that saw this comic scene gives some small laughs. White Len tries to take her panties over his head and Nanaya approaches Aoko...

"Well now, you realize that messed with my familiar, sensei?" Nanaya quietly for Aoko.

"This has not been anything..." Aoko speech showing a drawing of heart behind her and speaks kindly. "...compared to what I'll do with you, Shiki."

Aoko arrives quickly, caught Nanaya off guard and gives a deep wet kiss on the mouth in the alter-ego of Shiki, Nanaya leaving amazed by the action of Aoko, making Shiki and the others keep of open mouth. When finished with a pop, Nanaya falls to the ground and stunned by what happened to him, a cold-blooded killer as he was kissed by the sensei. Aoko with their eyes closed and their hands together at the sides of his face speaks...

"Ah, as I waited to do this for so long..." Aoko speaks like a teenager. Shiki is saying nothing and realized that Aoko may have a thing for young people, as he and Nanaya, what representing his dark side and also the most calm side of your mind. Nanaya is still in shock about what happened to him and White Len still trying to get her panties in her head. Aoko back for talking with Shiki and the girls, talking with great excitement...

"I would like to stay in that state forever!" Aoko screams of excitement.

"And why not say so?" Arcueid comes close and tries to touch the face of Aoko, but Aoko moves away from Arcueid and spin to switch to a Chinese fighter clothing, ready to face Arcueid and try prevent it from stealing his mask. Arcueid shrinks his shoulders and simply with a wave of his hand, Ice from the ground begins to quickly cover Aoko, looking with eyes bulging out. She tries to get rid of, but the ice manages to trap Aoko unless his head. Being made ?by the same power of his mask, she cannot escape. Shiki protests with Arcueid of why did this with the sensei, and Ciel says to Shiki be quiet, that Arcueid has an idea and tells Tohno-kun rest assured that nothing bad will happen to Aoko. Arcueid then begins to approach of Aoko...

"Argh! You will not get this mask of me, you hear?" Aoko yells in a voice quite terrifying.

"I'll do better than that, Miss Blue..." Arcueid reaches where Aoko is, and when touch the green face of the Magus with his hands, with a smile, Arcueid uses the power of Marble Phantasm to cover the body of Aoko in a white aura and making her scream. Moving away from Aoko, Arcueid tells everyone to protect themselves. Aoko finally becomes a tornado of light that breaks the ice created by Arcueid into several pieces, making everyone protect themselves with iron umbrellas that out of nowhere and Nanaya and White Len are safe, since they are a bit away from the rocks of ice. After a few seconds, the mask of Aoko left the tornado and dropped on the floor, it becomes a green dust. Finally stopped the tornado and reveals Aoko back to its normal state, with his clothes returned to normal and no longer has a green face. But when Aoko opens his eyes, they emit a green light for a second and then stopped. Shiki and the other girls understand what Arcueid made and now Aoko is fused with its mask. The masked-self of Aoko, still in control, start looking at herself and touch your own face she note that not having the mask on his face, noticed that she was back to normal.

"What you have done True Ancestor?" The masked-self of Aoko speaks a little angry.

"Simple, I merge you with his normal self and its powers and frankly, I'd rather see you like this, than having his masked self without having a drop of control over their actions now that I, Shiki and the girls merged with our masks and you gave us a perfect example to show that we were right merge completely with our masked-selves, to have a bit of control of our actions." Arcueid talking seriously with a smile, leaving Shiki and the others surprised.

The masked self of Aoko begins to notice what's really changed inside and much of its normal self is now mingling with her and after thinking for a moment, both the normal self of Aoko and the masked self of Aoko become completely one person now. Aoko then shows a big smile and feel calmer. She then try use their new powers to make appear blue portals, so many things like computers, clocks, vases, test tubes and various other things to study and after forming a small mountain of these things, Aoko snaps his fingers and the mountain disappeared magically.

"I see you're right, True Ancestor..." Aoko now speaks more quietly and with her eyes closed, she continues. "Having done the fusion is better than letting my masked-self take control of my actions and not has a bit of judgment for myself."

Aoko turns to Arcueid and says thank you with a big smile, then Arcueid does the same and shows a big smile. Shiki, Akiha and others comment on how Aoko and Arcueid sometimes look very much alike in some things. White Len is still trying to get their panties over his head and Nanaya is still immobile, due to have been kissed by Aoko, but it looks like he will have another reality shock when Aoko comes near him and raises. How is he still in shock because of that kiss, Aoko with an expression of his amiable face normal, plans a new repetition...

"I see I'll have to give another kiss to prove that I not kidding in relation to you Shiki..." Aoko speaks with a calm tone, embracing Nanaya, she gives a passionate French kiss, leaving Shiki Nanaya more surprised, Shiki and the others are not surprised this time, since they realized that Aoko is a woman enjoy challenges and apparently, teach Nanaya how to love a woman is one of them. After forty seconds of kissing, Aoko gently ended the kiss and it made Nanaya leaving your state of shock and move away a bit...

"W-what?" Nanaya question still somewhat amazed and Aoko says she has weakness for young boys and beautiful as Shiki and Nanaya, reminiscent of an old boyfriend in his youth. Finally White Len manages take your panties over your head and rest after a few seconds, with a brave face, she looks Aoko and note that she has returned to normal. But when she feels the power of the mask in it and that is not masked comic form before, finally White Len note that Aoko now is as Arcueid and others. His former creator now merged with his mask and so, the house definitely fell for her. To prove Aoko approaches of White Len, leaving the girl with more fear...

"No..." White Len speaks softly.

"Yes..." Aoko speaks quietly.

"No, No, No, No..." White Len speaks with a bit of fear.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes..." Aoko replies with a mischievous smile.

"NOOOOOOO!" White Len shouts loudly and launches an ice attack against his former creator, but before of attack reaching Aoko, the ice attack completely breaks and shows that Aoko just putting a hand to stop the ice and used another to break the ice, leaving White Len terrified and Aoko shows a strange look and a smile, while swinging his index finger.

White Len tries to get away from the docks, but is quickly caught by Aoko to stretch your left arm and grab White Len behind your back. By stretching the arm back together with the Succubus, White len is swinging to try to loosen, but Aoko do not let her escape.

"Well, now that everything is settled, it's time to take you with me, Len." Aoko speaks calmly and adds that during the kiss she gave in Nanaya Shiki while under the influence of the mask before the merger, she was able to transfer the contract that Nanaya had with White Len, and make Aoko to be his master again. White Len yells that this is the maximum humiliation of night.

Aoko then hugs White len to prevent her escape and gives Nanaya a paper with the address of the hotel she is staying, if he is interested in it again. She finally tells to Shiki and the others that will help them with the case of Nrvnqsr Chaos and Roa also the next time you meet them and with a big smile and with her eyes closed, she parting...

"BYE, BYE!" Aoko speaks for the last time and becomes a tornado, prompting White Len along with it, that is yelling for help and called the name of Nanaya to save it until they are out of reach. Shiki tells the sensei get catch Nanaya this time, but Nanaya repels that Shiki should look after their own affairs and begins to withdraw from the docks, but Shiki stop Nanaya and how to give him a good fight, he gives as gift the sword that lent during the fight, inside a sheath with strap. Nanaya says that expects that Shiki does not repent of this their new decisions.

"I'm not and what I'm seeing, you are most looking more human every day, Nanaya." Shiki repels with a smile.

"Um, maybe I'm getting soft even..." Nanaya repels with a confident smile and then he walks out of the docks, leaving Shiki, Arcueid, Ciel, Sion, Riesbyfe, Akiha, Satsuki and alone, wondering what they will do now. Akiha asks if Sion decided that offer it, and Sion says that after merging with his mask, she decided to accept the proposal for Akiha and will live in the Tohno's mansion and take Riesbyfe together. Satsuki remembers now that she's human again, and gave her an idea.

"Now that I returned to be human, I do not have to live in the streets more." Satsuki says cheerfully, but Sion says she spent almost two years since the day she became a vampire and never returned to his old home. But Satsuki with a smile of a child, takes out a funny ray gun, with a drawing of a hypnotized person and speaks bye to Shiki and the others and becomes a tornado, heading back towards Misaki.

"Yeah, now I remember!" Ciel speaks loudly of nowhere and warns that during the fusion her with his mask, she inadvertently send Seven away and take a crawler of blue color, in style those of the men of Freeza in DBZ. After loading and use the tracker to locate Seven, he finally points to a certain direction and Ciel realizes now that is in a place already visited by her before. Ciel then says bye to Shiki and warns everyone to be careful. Ciel then flies off into the city, leaving only Arcueid, Shiki, Akiha, Sion, and Riesbyfe alone now.

"Really, Arcueid you could do a favor?" Shiki asks Arcueid if she could create two more duplicates of the mask and Arcueid ask for Shiki because, Shiki shows a slide of his school friend Arihiko Inui, since he is his closest friend during the time he spent outside the Tohno mansion and went to live with the Arima. And another of Arima Miyako, the daughter of Arima who lived with Shiki during that time for eight years. Although Shiki does not understand the attitudes of the times Miyako, she gave good moments of cheers for him. By doing away with the slide, Shiki says he plans to give the two a bit of fun and some improvement in the lives of them as a thank you and Shiki remembers also the sister of his friend Arihiko, Inui Ichiko.

So Akiha has an idea and asks to Arcueid also create five duplicates of her mask. Akiha shows photos of her friends of high school Akira Seo, Misawa Hanei, and Tsukihime Souka, since they need a new excitement in life. Akiha also shows photos of Hisui and Kohaku and Akiha explain the case of the two. Akiha then asks to Sion, that once they arrive at the mansion, to do a favor for her and respect in relation to their previous attitudes and Kohaku, she asks for Sion to find a way to change a little strange behavior of her before her resolve one of the masks for it. Sion accepts the challenge and meet Arcueid solves the decision...

"Well then I see I'll have to spread the love!" Arcueid says with a smile and with his hands on the mask, its uses Marble Phantasm, and involves the mask in an intense light for about fifty seconds. When stop of shine, on the floor are nine duplicates of masks, and Arcueid holding the original mask.

"But why has nine masks, instead of eight Arcueid?" Shiki question a little confusing.

"Well, Len needs to re-learn how to be human again and this extra duplicate will help make her loose her true self and maybe make her speak a word." Arcueid speaks with hope.

"I hope that the inner self of Len is not such as White Len at least." Akiha talks a little worried. But Arcueid says that White Len is only a part of the repressed personality of Len and asks for Shiki send Len to his apartment tomorrow, to get the his mask and Shiki agrees. After catching the duplicates and when they prepare to return to their homes, they hear some voices approaching of the docks. In the distance is shown to be Neco-Arc, Neco-Arc Chaos, and one of several copies of Mech-Hisui, the model number 404, which has its own personality and not act like a robot, but as a human, walking in the direction of Shiki and the others and the robot and strange cat creatures not have yet realized that they are here.

"Nya Nya Nya... So it seems that the strange occurrences this spectacle in recent days, were as well extreme for all in Misaki-nya." Neco-Arc speaks with Neco-Arc Chaos.

"Hmm, I see that the people of this city ended up having an attack of madness with some mysterious beings that seem to me-nya, the Martians." Neco-Arc Chaos responds while smoking his cigarette.

"But according to my radar Neco Chaos, such those "Martians" are actually humans with strange masks of rubber, and had a strange power in their bodies, and I already know who are these humans in those masks."

"Oh, oh. But this is amazing Mecha-kun. Then you know who are these humans and because they have similar powers for Necos-nya?" Neco-Arc question to her servant.

"Indeed, Master." Mech-Hisui talking while walking and heard a noise inside your radar and watch Shiki and the others, Mecha-Hisui is on alert. "Attention, Master, Neco Chaos, humans with the masks of green face is here." Mecha-Hisui takes attack position, making Neco-Arc and Neco-Arc Chaos and stop to see Shiki and the others, the Necos start to laugh like crazy cats they are.

"What's so funny, Master?" Mecha-Hisui question to Neco-Arc and looking at her.

"Nyaaaaaaaa! They Mecha-kun?" Neco-Arc talks still not believing. "These may not be the mysterious green-faced people that hear-nya."

"Nya nya nya, even if they were the same those Martians, they have nothing of powers to alter reality as the Necos." Neco-Arc Chaos speaks also not believing until Neco-Arc note a presence near her and looking up, her is scared, as is Riesbyfe with its heart-shaped eyes and a smiling child and a drop of saliva in your mouth, plus several little hearts behind her.

"AH, Neco!" Riesbyfe talks like a little kid.

"NYAAAAAAA! Is that sister violinist-san crushing of Necos!" Neco-Arc screams of panic when she sees Riesbyfe and during the last two months, she was trying to avoid the newly arriving Riesbyfe, who has a weakness for strange things and hairy as Necos. A cartoon-style chase begins between Neco-Arc, who tries to escape, and Riesbyfe, which somehow manages appear in front of Neco-Arc all the time, trying to grab her when you think you're getting away from it. Riesbyfe then decides to end the chase and stretches his arms to catch Neco-Arc and bring her closer to her to give a loving embrace the style of the character Elmyra Duff of Tiny Toon Adventures and choking Neco-Arc ...

"I'm gonna hug you and kiss you and love you forever..." Riesbyfe says with excitement the same lines of Elmyra Duff and Neco-Arc trying to loosen the suffocating embrace.

"N-N-N-N-N-Nya... How did you do that violinist sister-san?!" Neco-Arc asks trying to escape. "How can you have the same powers of Necos-nya?!"

Riesbyfe shows a big smile for Neco-Arc, and going with a hand in his face while holding Neco-Arc strongly with the other arm, the face of Riesbyfe is now with a comical face and green showing a mischievous smile.

"NNNYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" Neco-Arc screams very loudly, causing the entire planet to hear the cry of Neco.

"S-S-S-S-So Mecha-kun was telling the truth, you are the creatures extraterrestrials of green face that we Necos heard-nya?! Neco-Arc speaks desperate and while Riesbyfe repeatedly kissing of comic form in cheek of Neco-Arc.

Neco-Arc Chaos, who attended the entire scene, was also impressed.

"Nya, I see that the humans have learned to improve their forms in the last days that we were out-nya." Neco-Arc says a little surprised, but Shiki appears behind him, back with his green face and a look of angry people, when looking at Neco-Arc Chaos.

"What a of the creatures from Nrvnqsr Chaos doing here?" Shiki speaks as someone who will give a death sentence and Neco-Arc Chaos is come to see who recognizes and Shiki.

"Ah, I see you're also little changed, four-eyes..." Neco-Arc Chaos speaks sarcastically to Shiki while dropping smoke from his cigarette from his mouth. Shiki is angry with the comment of Neco-Arc Chaos, bringing out a small vein in his forehead and bringing out a giant hammer toy from nothing, tries to give an attack on Neco-Arc Chaos, who realized the intention of Shiki, and dodges the hammer attack.

"Nya nya nya... Even now having powers similar to those of Necos, you are still far from being a Hollywood movie star-nya." Neco-Arc says so sarcastically and leaving Shiki bravest, but two small missies appear out of nowhere and hit Shiki and Riesbyfe, making her drop Neco-Arc in his grasp and throw Neco-Arc in the air and fall to the ground so comical. After the smoke from where the missile exploded, show Shiki, and Riesbyfe scorched, and their faces with expression of stunned and goofy, with his teeth showing in a funny way because of the attack received.

"Someone wrote down the plate of the truck?" Shiki speaks funny.

"Potato when born ..." Riesbyfe speaks too funny.

To recover quickly and see who attacked them, they watch Mecha-Hisui, who is flying a little high with his rockets and is aiming again in Shiki and Riesbyfe with two missiles in his arms...

"I do not know how you have become like that, but his new powers and behavior in those days represent a danger to everyone and then I will have to exterminate you, for the preservation of specimens of this planet." Mech-Hisui says and prepares to attack Shiki and Riesbyfe again.

"Ara ara, will be that we cannot talk about it?" A voice speaks behind Mecha-Hisui and turn around with their missiles ready, she sees Akiha in front with his arms crossed and flying, and Arcueid and Sion alongside Akiha, all with their faces green again.

"What do you want to talk, Tohno Akiha?" MechHisui question.

"I see you're another one of those machines created by Kohaku, but unlike other robots, you think and act like human of what one machine and protect these Necos, I'm surprised." Akiha speaks in a calm manner and peaceful.

"I got a free will, after my Master Neco-Arc, destroyed a control part of my brain processing chip memory that the Doctor created in all previous models. I'm number 404 and because of that incident in "Great Cat Village," I got a new programming when that part was broken and now I defend my Master and his new partner of threats of Doctor and any other suspicious element, as you all have become. "Mech-Hisui says it all and is preparing to arm its missies again.

"Fu fu fu, calm, think we can reach an agreement and we will not do anything with the Necos. We can explain why we act that manner a few days ago and won these incredible new powers, and more, I have a proposal for you, what do you say? "Akiha speaks generously.

"What sort of proposal would that be?" Mech-Hisui question normally.

Shiki, Riesbyfe, and Neco-Arc Chaos observe the conversation and Neco-Arc, which is now conscious, amid the pain of that attack of missile talks...

"W-What did I miss-nya?" Neco-Arc speaks with sparklers on top of his head.

The night was very long, but what Arcueid and all the others did not know is that from the beginning of that conversation that they had with Nanaya Shiki and White Len in the docks, three black crows are watching everything that was going on so far. Arcueid, Shiki and the others has no idea of what will soon fall into their heads and as such, tonight ended full of surprises...

**Tuesday - September 25, 2001**

(Misaki Town's Residential Area - Arima's House - 07:44 AM)

In room of Arima Miyako, she's having a weird dream where his Onii-chan, Tohno Shiki, is being pursued in the midst of darkness for several weird womens, with bizarre faces of green color and big teeth, like cartoons and one looking like Akiha. On being cornered, the leader who is apparently a woman with long blond hair and wearing a beautiful white dress, orders your friends to grab Shiki and stuck by them, the leader puts a strange and ugly mask of green wood in Shiki, who quickly covers his head and causing him great pain. When turning in a tornado like the character Taz-Mania of Looney Tunes for a few seconds, Shiki stops running and reveals them with a bizarre green face as the other women...

"HA HA HA HA HA! Smoking! Shiki speaks astonishment.

"AHHHH!" Miyako then screams and wakes up from the nightmare, quite frightened.

Realizing that everything has been a strange nightmare and look at the window of his room, Miyako notes that it's morning. Miyako cannot stop thinking about her Onii-chan and now thinks he may be in danger again. Recalling that one of the women of his dream looked like Akiha, Miyako demonstrates that her attitude in relation at Tohno, and believing that Akiha and Kohaku are possibly the cause, Miyako decides to do something...

"Hold on Onii-chan, this time I can save you from those dangerous hands of those witches!" Miyako says determinedly. His mother, Arima Keiko, entered the room of his daughter.

"I see you got a good mood today daughter." Keiko speaks so fondly.

"Good morning, mama!" Miyako speaks so cheerful.

"Hi hi, you better to exchange, have a visitor wanting to see you down there." Keiko speaks to his daughter, and after spending a few minutes, Miyako comes in the living room, now with her clothes exchanged to see who the visit is. Miyako shows a face of happiness, as the visit is Tohno Shiki, your Onii-chan, and having no scary face of green color.

"Hi Miyako-chan." Shiki greets Miyako and she, as always, gets running and hitting his stomach. After of sorry with what she did, Shiki and Miyako sit for a few minutes. Miyako always have trouble trying to talk with his Onii-chan face to face and Shiki always thought she could always be mad at him for something, that until now, because Shiki has a surprise for Miyako and want to pull the conversation to break the ice.

"Well Miyako-chan, knows where is the uncle Sougen?" Shiki question with a serene smile on his face.

"H-Ha, w-well Onii-chan, I do n-not know..." Miyako responds with some difficulty because of his "problem". Seeing that lack some 30 minutes to get him in school, he decides to give surprise to Miyako now...

"I have to go Miyako-chan, but before I have something for you." Shiki then strip her purse schoolgirl, a wrapped gift to Miyako.

"A gift from Onii-chan?" Miyako speaks with joy and to receive the gift and open the package, Miyako sees something that slowly exchange your happy face in fear.

"HHHAAAAAAA!" Miyako screaming and falling to the ground frightened, and not for less. The gift of Shiki to Miyako, is nothing less than the object of his recent nightmare that woke her this morning. The bizarre and ugly wooden mask of green color. Shiki see Miyako scared like that, question still a little confused by the behavior of Miyako.

"But what is the problem Miyako-chan?" Shiki question and to see the fear of Miyako and the mask of her on the floor, Shiki grabs the mask and to prove that need not be afraid of nothing he starts to put the mask on your face.

"NO ONII-CHAN!" Miyako screams scared so funny and closes his eyes, hoping to see his nightmare come true. But after a few seconds, Miyako slowly opens his eyes and sees that Shiki is holding the mask on your face, but is not transforming his face and not covering his head, is just the same as before, a green wooden mask...

"See, it's just a mask." Shiki's voice speaks from inside the mask and remove her, showing a smile. "There's nothing to be afraid."

Miyako becomes relieved, and explains to Shiki, the nightmare that was tonight in relation the mask that he gave as a gift to Miyako. Shiki laugh and say it's just a dream and it was not real. Miyako then accepted the mask, now she thinks it was all a bad dream, as she's wrong on this part. On the outside of the residence of Arima, Shiki then says goodbye to Keiko and Miyako.

"If cares Aunt Keiko, gives my regards to your husband and be a good girl with her parents Miyako-chan..." Shiki says goodbye with a smile and the two begin to run down the street to get to school time.

"Ah, Shiki continues to be a good person, he came up here just to give a gift to Miyako today ..." Keiko looks at Shiki go racing to the college and to see Miyako waved goodbye to Shiki and Shiki far also does the same. But seeing the mask in the hands of Miyako, Keiko thinks mask is seen before and remember you saw her and three other house in Jinan Sougen at least once in two years, Sougen is a close friend of the family and Tohno of Arima. She remembers that Sougen gave these masks for Shiki on last Friday, when Shiki visited them, and Keiko think this should be a copy of those masks that Shiki won and did to Miyako. Keiko then goes back home and tells Miyako that she also has school today.

"Ha, mama ..." Miyako talks discouraged and her mother tells her to start picking up his bag and his school breakfast, and while Miyako was going to his room and Keiko back to doing their duties dosmeticos, Miyako did not notice that the mask in his right hand , shone with a mysterious green glow...

(Arcueid's apartament - 08:15 AM)

In window of Arcueid's apartment, which was open, a small black cat appeared. This cat is actually Len in his feline form. In the morning, his actual owner Shiki, before leave to go to school, asked his familiar to come to the apartment of Arcueid, his former owner, to receive a gift from her. But upon entering the apartment, Len walks and note that there is no one at home. Len is already used to this kind of thing over the outputs of Arcueid without warning is to discover new things in the outside world, or to hunt Dead Apostles.

"Meow."

Len meowed, and notice something in the bed of Arcueid, Len jumps on the bed and as he approached, Len note is a mask of green wood ugly and weird, as if laughing at her. Len then think that this should be the one gift that Arcueid wanted to give to her, and with an expression on his face cat, as he was a bit disappointed, Len decides turn the mask to see the inside of it. When turning the mask with one of its paws, she sees only identical cracks on the front and not has anything that can hold the mask on someone's face.

Len thinks a bit and then noticed that in the last days, Shiki, Akiha, Arcueid and other known inhabitants of Misaki are acting strange, and hear about the strange peoples of green face, causing mischief all over town, Len begins to realize that this mask, the strange behavior of Shiki and the other girls, and these mysterious people face green, can be connected somehow. But as these people of green face only appeared during the nights, if this is an artifact special that is only activated during the night, then it will not operate during the day. Len decides to prove his theory by putting his muzzle in the mask, to see what happens, believing that the object will not work during the day. By placing your muzzle in the back of the mask, something strange happens and the mask begins to cover the head of Len, much to his surprise and in full daylight!

The mask to cover the head of Len and shrink it to connect fully with the head of Len, becomes a substance in green wax hot, making Len yelling and putting his front paws over his head, trying to take the mask...

"Meoooowwwww! Miauuuuuu!"

Len just rolling out of bed and falls to the ground, with a little noise. On rising, she is in her human form now, but your head is completely covered by the mask and only the bottom of her hair is visible, still trying to screen the mask, but demonstrates no crying, just shows your eyes closed indicating that she is suffering because of the mask on your head...

"..."

After a few seconds, Len ends up turning into a tornado and spins around the room. Out of nowhere, someone comes and neither his body nor his face are shown is because in front of this person has a full length mirror, unable to know who is the person who brought the mirror. Finally, the tornado to the mysterious front of the mirror and reveals Len transformed by the Mask, with his normal clothes changed by a short sleeve shirt with a drawing of a heart, a black short shorts, but not that much and wearing black boots. When see your reflection in the mirror, Len is surprised by a few seconds and thought about everything that the mysterious green-faced people, and this mask, which is now in your face, it's true. But Len begins to experience feelings of euphoria and excitement at seeing her and reflection, a smile of happiness is shown with some big teeth and cannot contain more than their true feelings repressed for so many years...

"Ha… Ha ha ha ha ha ha... THATS EVEN TOO MUCH, I'M ENJOYING MUCH THAT I'M FEELING NOW!" Len says excitedly, as if it could finally say all she kept all these years and start doing some girl poses and jumping with excitement.

"Oh, oh, I see that you finally get to say a word joyful for the first time, Len." A voice speaks from nothing and look at the top side of the mirror on the far left, Len sees Arcueid, who is with a green face and a mischievous smile, proving to be the person holding the mirror.

"Well, then you planned it Mama Arcueid?" Len speaks with a look as if she already knew everything.

"YOU CALLED ME FROM MAMA?" Arcueid yells happily and save the mirror, Arcueid with an outfit that is reminiscent of a mother, gives a hug Len, unable to contain his excitement, to be called first "mom" in your life.

"Haaaa ... I cannot believe I'm hearing Len, you called me mama. I'm so happy today!" Arcueid speaks fondly amid several little hearts appearing in the background.

Len says he always considered Arcueid as a mother, when it was delivered to get under her tutelage, several hundred years old when his former owner, a powerful Magus, asked for the True Ancestor, Len care of after his death, when Arcueid and Magus came together to defeat a Dead Apostle called Einnashe. Since then, Len only woke when Arcueid also woke to hunt Roa or other Dead Apostles and therefore could not make a contract with True Ancestor, because she's a succubus. But after meeting Shiki more than a year and make a contract with him, Len finally earned the opportunity to live a simple life again. Len reveals that considers Shiki like a father to her, as Sion said once a long time ago. Arcueid is glad to hear that and Shiki and she is imagined as parents of small Len. So Arcueid has an idea...

"Well Len, as you called me mama for the first time, I'll make you feel human again and will take you to the amusement park to celebrate!" Arcueid speaks with emotion.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow wow!" Len says with a smile and clapping his hands rapidly to happiness, and both Arcueid and Len are looking face to face with mischievous smiles in their eyes.

"SOMEONE WE HOLD!" The two talk at the same time, while the outside of the apartment complex, where Arcueid lives and has shown some people on the outside who is frightening when a tornado, that are in it Arcueid and Len, out the front gate of apartment complex and reaches toward the street to the amusement park, which will be very agitated today by the way...

Atop one of the highest buildings in Misaki Town, looking for the light of day, are Nrvnqsr Chaos, that because of the philosopher's stone in his hand, and allows to maintain its existence even with the Tatari destroyed, but also suppress their vampiric impulses while walking by the light of day again. Nrvnqsr Chaos says to himself that made hundreds of years not out to see sunlight since he turned into a vampire with his experiments with magic. Finally a small group of crows come near where Nrvnqsr Chaos are, and to get into your body, is shown in fact, be some of their beasts and it was they who were watching Shiki and his friends last night.

Seeing the memories of their beasts, with their eyes closed and everything who happened that night, even when Shiki and the others returned to their homes, at seeing the part that Arcueid took a strange wooden green mask and used her Marble Phantasm to create duplicates this strange mask, Nrvnqsr Chaos opens his eyes in astonishment, when finally looked closely at the details of that mask and thinks, gritting his teeth...

"So that's the True Ancestor regained all his powers and still further increased, and make her completely human with great power..." Nrvnqsr Chaos think clearly, and his old friend Roa appears behind him, also walking on the daylight with their hands in their pockets.

"Then old friend, any news on that problem?" Roa questions with his classic smile.

"Roa, we need to talk..." Nrvnqsr Chaos talks with his deep voice seriously.

So Nrvnqsr Chaos tells all who saw through their beasts to Roa and also on the mask that is in possession of Arcueid. After spending almost thirty minutes of explanation about everything who happened, and on this legendary mask, his powers and what causes its users, Roa is open to listening to boc of an object that has powers to manipulate reality and that are a level greater than any of the five true magic this world. After Nrvnqsr Chaos finished the explanation, Roa finally speaks with amazement...

"But this is unbelievable; this legendary mask not only managed to awaken the Princess of the True Ancestors completely and increase their powers, but also to converted into a human?" Roa says incredulously.

"Apparently yes Roa and more, if I'm right, the True Ancestor must have used the Marble Phantasm, not only to fuse the powers of the Mask, but also merge his" inner self "created when she put the mask and also the part of her as "Crimson Moon" also to a new and unique personality. "Nrvnqsr Chaos responded the doubt of Roa.

With these revelations and heard everything Nrvnqsr Chaos spoke, Roa and his friend realize they are in serious trouble. If Arcueid, Shiki, Ciel, or any one of them finds them, now that they were powerful and have new personalities, because they find this mask and merging with his duplicates, they will die for sure. If both want to get out of this alive, they must act with the utmost care now...

Moreover, Nrvnqsr Chaos and Roa felt yesterday night, the reactivation of Tatari again, but this time is not in Misaki Town, but in another city a bit far away. By feel that has been The Night of Wallachia, who regained his place as master of Tatari after the death of Osiris, the two think that if the Tatari was acting here in this situation, they have some greater chance of at least trying to get the mask for themselves . But Nrvnqsr Chaos, says to Roa that felt a presence that thought dead for over three years and reveals that he is a Magus who lived for over three hundred years called Araya Souren.

"A Magus my friend?" Roa question.

"Yes Michael, I know those Magus more or less about 167 years ago, we had a meeting only, and although he survived, he and I are similar in many things and so he earned my respect." Nrvnqsr Chaos speech deeply.

"So you're thinking about..." Roa asked and answered Nrvnqsr Chaos.

"Yes, I'll look Araya Souren and bring him here. If anyone besides the two of us who can learn how to work this mask, these powers and if she has a weakness, it is that man, and if he did not know yet how to find a weakness or use her to recover powers we had before, he will find it. "Nrvnqsr Chaos talks with his deep voice.

"I feel it in Misaki Town now, but it must be in an area more distant of the city where neither you, nor I, nor even True Ancestor and any of our enemies has step by there before." Nrvnqsr Chaos finished the conversation with Roa and starts to go up from the area not seen before by the two vampires in Misaki Town Nrvnqsr Chaos and Roa warns that because of the properties of the mask and what it does with users, he can use it to your advantage to gain time. Since that Arcueid, Shiki and the others will think of different areas of the city for fun, making them temporarily forget them and Nanaya, White Len, Sion, Satsuki, and Riesbyfe are no longer living in the alleys of the city, Roa can take advantage to attack maximum people that he meet in the alleys, and create more Ghouls to gain time until he comes back with Araya Souren.

Roa thanked his old friend for the hint and reveals that it also has a new backup plan in mind. After Nrvnqsr Chaos down the door of the building, Roa is alone on the roof of the building and begins to laugh while looking at the sun...

"HA HA HA HA HA HA... Enjoy your new life while you can, princess, and all of you too, because when we were in our hands, the mask of yours and with the help of Magus named Araya Souren, you all will be killed and bathed in blood! "Roa talks like a lunatic vampire who he is. While Arcueid, Shiki and his friends make plans to have new masked friends, Nrvnqsr Chaos and Roa preparing a terrible plan to take the original mask of them, to recover their powers were at their peak and thus a great evil will arrive in Misaki Town, as never seen before...

(Chapter 6 – Part A - End)


End file.
